The Chosen Pair
by RoyaleGaming1
Summary: Harry has a sister when he chose to place himself in danger the bond was created. How different would harry's life be if he had his sister and best friend to share the experience. Re Write of the harry potter but with some personal twists. Rated M for Strong language and potentially distressing scenes. IMPORTANT:Contains Twincest in the future as the main pairing.
1. The Bonded Pair

So this is my first Fic and I have recently had it Beta read by 30KEWNE please thank him in the comments. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lily Evans was trying to get Harry and his twin Heather to go to sleep, a task that was proving rather difficult. Just when Lily believed she was winning there was a resounding crash as the front door flew off its hinges.

James could be heard shouting for Lily to grab the kids and run. Before Lily could process this thought however a bright green light flooded the hallway.

"Stand aside silly woman." A calm but cold voice rang through the hallway.

Lily was now trying to block the way into the twin's room.

"I'm not here for you, stand aside and I will show mercy." The voice remained calm and cold. It was the type of voice that sent shivers up your spine.

Lily, however, was not about to let anyone murder her children spoke up.

"Not the twins, please no, take me, kill me instead." Lily pleaded as the cloaked figure walked closer to her.

"This is my last warning." The man was close enough now that Lily knew without a doubt this was Voldemort. He had found them, she silently cursed Pettigrew.

"No please, have mercy, not Harry, not Heather! I'll do anything." Lily pleaded. The cloaked man ignored Lily's pleading and raised his wand. A flash of green light lit up the hallway and Lily's body fell to the floor.

Showing no remorse for his actions Voldemort approached the cot. He looked at the two children who were staring up at him. He allowed himself a little laugh. It was shrill and horrible to hear.

He pointed his wand at Heather first and with a voice that was far to calm for the action he was about to commit said slowly. "Avada Kedavra."

As the man spoke the killing curse for a third time that night Harry grabbed the wand in an attempt to block the spell aimed at his sister.

It was a few hours later that Hagrid arrived and found half the building destroyed. Wondering if he was too late the giant of a man started pulling aside rubble so that he could enter the Potter family home. It took some time to get to the twin's room and when he did he saw Lily lying on the floor dead.

As he approached the half-closed bedroom door Hagrid could see a brilliant gold light. This puzzled him and he pushed open the door. With the door open Hagrid could see the Potter twins wrapped in a blanket of warm soft gold light.

It took Hagrid a moment to collect his thoughts. The light was beautiful and somehow soothed some of the loss that he felt for Lily and James. Hagrid approached the cot slowly wondering if it was safe to remove the children.

Hagrid need not be afraid his big hands passed through the light and he was able to pick up the babies and see the lightning bolt scar that now resided on Harry's head. The sight of the scar saddened Hagrid and he had to put down the child to wipe his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Surrey, Vernon Dursley was having a terrible day. Everywhere he went he saw people acting very strangely and that was before he heard mention of the Potters. He wondered just how common the last name Potter was. Quickly, he decided it was a common enough name and forced himself to forget about it.

That was until he got home and was watching the news. The reporter had just finished going on about flocks of owls and his mind was sharply returned to the Potters. He decided to speak to Petunia.

"Weird stuff don't you think owls in broad daylight, don't think it's got anything to do with your sister's lot do you?" Immediately after asking Vernon regretted it. His wife tensed and a cold look appeared on her face.

"Vernon I don't care if it is we will not mention her in this house!" The way Petunia had said this left him well aware this discussion was over and the married couple headed to bed. Petunia still had not calmed down from her husband's comment and sleep did not come easy for her that night.

**The Chosen Pair**

It was nearly midnight when an oddly dressed man stepped into Privet Drive seemingly from nowhere. The man reached into his robes and removed a lighter. After flicking it several times the street was dark. It was then the old man moved further into the street. As he got to number four he looked down at the cat sitting on the wall and chuckled lightly.

"Fancy seeing you here Minerva. Why are you not out partying with the rest of the wizarding world?"

As the old man asked the cat this question the cat jumped from the wall and where the cat should have stood was a stern-looking woman. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was looking at the old man questioningly.

"How did you know it was me Albus?" The man did not acknowledge the question at first because he was currently unsticking a sweet he had just removed from a paper bag. He placed one in his mouth and offered the other to the woman named Minerva.

Minerva shook her head and gave the man named Albus Dumbledore a look that suggested this was not the time for sweets. Dumbledore smiled and popped the sweet back in the bag before answering her question.

"I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Minerva's expression changed to one of exasperation as she looked at Dumbledore.

"You would be stiff too if you had been sitting here all day. Dumbledore is it true?"

Dumbledore looked at Minerva with sad eyes and she knew the answer to her question. Before she could ask any more, however, a loud motorcycle could be heard getting closer. Both Dumbledore and Minerva looked up the street searching for the source of the noise.

They did not need to look long as the bike that had been flying toward them landed with a thud. A giant of a man named Hagrid stepped off of the bike. If he was surprised to see Minerva it didnt show.

Dumbledore walked up to the bike and took one of the blankets Hagrid had been protecting. He looked down at Heather sleeping so peacefully. He wished there was somewhere better for them but here they would be protected. He handed Minerva the girl and collected Harry from Hagrid.

Together the three walked up to the front door of number four and placed the children on the doorstep with a note.

"This really is the safest place for them. I have explained everything in my letter. There is nothing more we can do for them right now. I suggest we leave and enjoy the festivities."

Minerva looked like she wanted to argue but the look of sadness that was in Dumbledore's normally glinting eyes stopped her.

"I best be getting this bike back to Sirius." Hagrid said though it was hard to hear since he had not stopped crying since Dumbledore took Heather.

Before Minerva left she reached as high as she could to pat Hagrids shoulder. Then she was gone, her cat form could be seen slinking round the corner.

The next morning Petunia, who had gone to get the morning milk, screamed loudly as she opened her front door and saw for the first time her Niece and Nephew.

* * *

10 Years later it was now late June and Harry and Heather were both asleep holding onto each other for warmth and comfort. Harry had tried to sleep on the floor in the past so as not to bother his sister but she would not listen.

The pair were enjoying a recurring dream about a flying motorcycle when they were rudely awakened by their cousin who was hammering his way down the stairs making as much noise as he possibly could.

"Wake up Potters today I'm going to the zoo." The Potters could hear him laughing as he walked away into the dining room. Dudley was going to the zoo. Harry and Heather knew what that meant, today was Dudley's 11th Birthday.

The twins were so used to being in each other's company that they thought nothing of changing in the same room. Once dressed they walked into the kitchen where they would be expected to cook breakfast for the three Dursleys.

"Cook the bacon and if I see you steal so much as a crumb you will not be fed today. I want everything perfect for my Dudders birthday."

They knew better than to argue with their aunt Petunia and started on breakfast.

The twins had just started serving the breakfast when Dudley shouted that he had two fewer presents this year. This caused the twins to look at each other. They didn't dare say anything out loud but they didn't need to.

"_36 presents and he still isn't satisfied. I wanna punch him sometimes."_ Heather thought feeling her anger rise.

The first time that Heather had heard Harry's thoughts she almost jumped out of her skin. She thought she was going crazy, so did Harry but growing up in the Dursleys house it was a gift they were thankful for. It allowed the twins to talk about whatever they wanted without being punished.

"_He is a spoiled brat one day the lumpy git will get what he deserves." _Was Harry's response he was equally annoyed.

During their silent talk Petunia had calmed Dudley by telling him they would get him more presents at the zoo. Dudley smirked and sat down opening his gifts at a startling speed.

A phone call Aunt Petunia just received had her fuming. As she stormed back into the dining room she glanced at Dudley then the Potters before addressing her husband.

"Figg just called because she has had an accident and cannot take **them**_._" Aunt Petunia had long since stopped using the twin's names, preferring to address them as freaks or a simple them.

The Dursleys had a loud but quick discussion on how best to handle the situation. Neither of them seemed to be able to come up with one. So they decided the only thing to do would be take the Potters with them.

This statement made Dudley pretend to cry in order to change his parent's mind but it was too late. At that moment Dudley's friend arrived and the fake tears stopped immediately.

Neither Harry or Heather could believe it as they sat in the car on the way to the zoo. They never got to go on outings. They were left with a nice old lady named Mrs Figg. She was nice but she had an obsession with her cats and insisted on showing photo albums whenever they were round.

The day was a lot of fun for the twins and they should have suspected that it wasn't going to last. It wasn't until the mid-afternoon that things took a turn. They were all in the reptile house. Dudley had been trying unsuccessfully to make a snake move. A few moments he slumped away claiming the snake was boring. This left Harry and Heather by the snake.

"Sorry about that you must get that all the time." Harry said, addressing the snake.

The snake lifted its head. For a moment it did nothing. It must have been shocking that someone was talking to it. After a few moments it very clearly nodded.

The twins had a small conversation with the snake. Heather soon realised that she only knew what was being said because she could hear Harry's thoughts.

The snake told them where it was from and that it had not seen anything but the zoo before Dudley came running toward them. He pushed the twins away and they both fell to the floor.

"Quick come look at this snake it's moving now." Dudley exclaimed loudly.

As his friend was holding the glass to get a better look at the snake the glass disappeared and both Dudley and his friend fell through.

The twins had been punished quite severely for this even though Vernon could not prove it was their doing. As soon as the twins got home Vernon had hit the two and thrown them into the cupboard under the stairs hard as he could.

"You won't be coming out of there anytime soon. You freaks just don't learn your lesson. Mark my words, I won't tolerate your freakishness."

The twins did not try to move for a few moments. Harry's ribs felt like they must have broken from the force of Vernon hitting him. Heather didn't look much better.

It was two weeks before the twins were allowed out of their "room" again and they were thankful for it. Both look a lot worse for wear. The Dursley had only fed them little bits during the two weeks and it was showing. Both of the Potters looked unwell.

When the post came that morning Vernon made Harry get it. To his surprise, he saw a letter addressed to him and one to his sister. There could be no mistake.

**Mr Harry James Potter **

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging **

His sister's was identical except for the name. Without thinking Harry went back into the Dining room and handed Vernon his mail. Vernon didn't bother to look up, he was too busy reading his paper. Dudley, however, was looking at Harry and Heather opening their letters with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Daddy Daddy the freaks have both got letters."

This made Vernon look and he looked furious. He grabbed the letters just as the twins were about to open them. His face went from red to magenta in a matter of seconds.

"Out get out right now." He bellowed this not only to the Potters but Dudley as well.

Dudley looked mortified; he had never heard his father talk this way to him. Outside the door he immediately started listening to his father talking to Petunia about the letter.

When Harry and Heather had tried to listen Dudley hit them with a Smelting stick. The stick was something to do with his private school and the twins had been hit by it several times this past month.

What felt like hours later Vernon came to see them in the cupboard. This was something he didn't normally do and it had the Potters instantly on guard.

"Petunia and I have been thinking this cupboard really isn't big enough for both of you anymore. We're putting you in Dudley's second bedroom."

The twins looked at each other shocked by this revelation.

"_Why would they move us now? It's not like they cared before today." _Harry thought, looking at Heather. His confusion was clear.

"_I really don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the letters we received." _

Vernon was watching the two not speaking and it made him very angry to be ignored in this way. He grabbed Harry and threw him out of the room.

"We give you Dudley's second room and you don't even thank me. How dare you ignore me. Move all your stuff upstairs now."

Vernon looked ready to kill so they quickly grabbed their stuff and ran upstairs. This only needed one trip since they did not really have much.

In one corner was a mattress on the floor and in the other a bed that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"_You take the bed, I will use the mattress._" Harry sent as they looked around the room. Heather looked at him for a moment regarding his request and shook her head.

"_Nope, we're sharing the bed. It's not right for anyone to sleep on the floor. Besides, I'm used to having you there now. It would feel weird without you"_

Even through mind talk Harry could feel Heather's determination and didn't argue with her.

"Okay sis," He said and hugged her.

Over by the door Dudley watched the interaction with curiosity. He had seen them look at each other like they were talking before when they weren't and it was bugging him. He was even more confused when Heather hugged Harry for no reason and he responded "okay" even though she hadn't said anything.

"Freaks you better not touch any of my stuff or you're in for a pounding."

Dudley who couldn't work out their secret fell back on threatening them. As if to prove a point he hit Harry in the ribs before leaving, laughing as he went.

Life at Privet Drive didn't get better after that day either. For the next week no fewer than 30 letters had found their way into the house despite the Dursleys best efforts to stop them.

Vernon had gotten so mad he barricaded the front and back doors making it impossible to leave. Still more and more letters flooded into the house. It got so bad Vernon yelled at them all to pack a small bag so they could get away.

For the next few hours, Dudley complained about the shows he was missing on TV and Vernon drove like a man possessed. He would randomly change direction and mutter about shaking them off.

Despite the situation, Harry and Heather couldn't help but laugh mentally. Seeing Vernon act so mad was somewhat refreshing after all he had put them through.

"_Who wants to send us letters so bad?" _ Heather asked as she laid on her brother trying to get some sleep.

"_I have no idea Sis. I doubt they will find us after today so I don't suppose we will find out." _

Just saying this kind of hurt the pair. No matter how they looked at it, it did seem unlikely whoever it was would follow them this far to deliver a letter.

Sometime later Harry gently shook Heather awake. It must have been well after nine PM because everything around her was dark. She looked at Harry who just smiled at her and pointed to a hotel they had just pulled into.

"_Sleep well?" _Harry asked.

Heather nodded and smiled back at him in response. Vernon must have seen because he yelled at them to get out and grab all the bags and bring them inside.

That morning at breakfast a hotel attendant approached them at the breakfast table. It was clear she didn't want to be landed with the job of telling them about the letters but she had to.

"Are any of you Harry and Heather Potter? I just had around 50 of these delivered to the front desk."

As she spoke she pulled out the heavy parchment letter and showed it to the Dursleys. Vernon looked like he might kill the attendant in front of him. He managed to say he would take them and followed her out.

Following this incident Vernon drove them to a secluded spot in the middle of nowhere. He looked triumphant and pointed at a boat they would be using to get to a shack on the cliff a little ways off. By now Harry and Heather's mood had dropped significantly. It had been a long day of driving and it was freezing.

There were only two beds in this shack and the Dursleys claimed them. This left Harry and Heather to find the softest patch of ground they could. The twins huddled together and held each other close.

They somehow fell asleep. It did not feel like they had been asleep long before they were woken by a loud booming sound. Something had hit the front door.


	2. Diagon Alley

Vernon Dursley came sprinting into the front room, his face suggested it took a lot of effort. He was aiming a long rifle at the front door his arm shaking slightly as the walls shook from the assault it was now under.

Harry and Heather were now wide awake and watching the door with great interest and fear. The door was finally knocked clean out of its frame and fell with a thud. Vernon shouted.

"I don't know who you are but leave now. You're breaking and entering."

As he shouted this a giant of a man walked in the front door. He either didn't see the gun or didn't care. The man then picked up the door as if it was nothing and fitted it neatly in its frame. Vernon, however, was not at all happy to see this and shouted again.

"Sir I demand you leave. You cannot just walk in here after breaking down our door. If you don't leave I will shoot."

The giant man seemed to have had enough with the threats. He leaned over, grabbed the gun and tied the barrel in a knot before looking directly at Harry and Heather. Heather could have sworn she saw a tear forming in his eyes but it was hard to tell due to his facial hair.

"Harry and Heather, it's so good to see you both. I haven't seen ya since you were babies mind. Come ere an let me look at you both." Neither moved towards the man, he was huge and had big bushy hair.

"Erm who are you," Heather asked slowly. The fear in her voice was clear but the giant of a man didn't seem to notice. That or he didn't care for he answered her in a gentle voice.

"Names Hagrid Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, course you will know all bout Hogwarts."

When they both looked at him with blank stares he shook his hairy mane out of his face and exclaimed "Blimey"

Before Hagrid could say anymore Vernon found his voice.

"They will not be going, we swore when we took them in we would put a stop to all this nonsense."

Hagrid, to everyone's surprise, didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to Harry and his sister and handed them a letter each. Vernon looked like he was going to try to stop them but with Hagrid in the way his courage faltered.

Harry recovered first from reading the letter and his emotions were unreadable. He looked first to Hagrid and then to the Dursleys, neither said anything and waited for him to speak.

"_What do you think sis? This is far beyond weird. I'm not sure I can believe this." _Heather to Harry's surprise shook her head and responded.

"_I don't know. It is hard to believe but it would explain this." _As she said "this" she waved at her head and he knew what she was going on about. Hagrid was shifting uncomfortably and looked at the twins.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, this is a little much to take in." Hagrid looked at the twins and nodded. Instead of putting pressure on the twins he sat on the couch that sagged under his weight. He then bent over the fire and muttered something. The next second a great fire was ablaze and heating the room nicely.

"Did you never wonder where you're mom and dad learnt it all?" he said once the fire was roaring and he had sat back down. Harry and Heather shared a look with each other, a look that did not go unnoticed by Hagrid.

"You don know?" He said quietly, but he did not stay quiet long. He spun around in his seat and shouted at the Dursleys. The Dursleys cowered and after a half-hour of shouting the Dursleys fled to the room looked at the twins who were watching him with awe.

"I know you must have a lot of questions but bes save them for tomorrow. I'm afraid we got lots to buy. It's gonna be a busy day." The twins' faces dropped as they looked at the giant.

"Hagrid we don't have any money and there is no way the Dursleys are going to pay for any of the stuff on that list." Hagrid just laughed lightly and threw his coat to the twins.

"Don worry about that, you think you're parents would leave you with nothing? Sleep under that it should be warmer than that blanket you were using. Don mind if it riggles I think I still got some door mice in one of the pockets."

The Potters refused to wake the next morning all too happy to enjoy their dream a little longer. It was a peculiar dream and they didn't want it to end. Heather was the first to open her eyes, she could not ignore the tapping at the window any longer.

As she opened the window an owl flew in and dropped a newspaper. It then nipped at her fingers impatiently. Confused, she started to shake Hagrid.

Hagrid woke slowly but made no effort to move.

"Pay him, he wants to pay for the paper, give him 5 knuts."

Harry who was just waking up started searching the pockets of the coat he was still under. When he pulled out the coins he looked at them confused. Hagrid either noticed or expected the confusion.

"It's the small bronze ones." As Harry paid the bird he watched Hagrid pick up his coat. He pulled out a pack of sausages and after relighting the fire he started to cook them. When he was done he handed four to each twin and cooked some more for himself.

An hour and a half later Harry and Heather found themselves in a small pub. This would have been fine but it seemed everyone wanted to stop them and talk to them, some were grabbing at their hands to shake.

Hagrid saved them after twenty minutes of this. He led them out of a back door and started examining the wall. Harry and Heather held hands feeling very overwhelmed by all the people. Once Hagrid was done with the wall the twins looked at each other. The wall was no longer there instead was a street lined with shops.

Before Harry and Heather could say anything Hagrid was already leading the Potters to a very large ivory building. Inside the twins were shocked into silence.

They were led to a teller in the entrance. The teller's eyes flashed to Harry's scar.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter how can we help you today?" Harry was still taken aback by the goblin in front of him so he didn't know how to respond. He looked to Hagrid and hoped he would answer for them.

"Mr and Miss Potter would like to access their vault. I have both keys here. Oh, and I got a letter from Dumbledore. It's about you know what in the vault you know which" The teller looked at Hagrid and nodded. He then took the key and pressed it to a piece of parchment.

"All seems in order, this way please."

The goblin led Harry and Heather to a rail cart, Hagrid's face paled but he got into the cart all the same. The cart thundered down the tracks deeper and deeper into the bank. Harry tried to lean out and look at what was below but Hagrid pulled him back in. At this Heather giggled.

The cart stopped outside of a large vault door and the Goblin smiled at the two twins.

"We have been expecting the two of you, you will be pleased to know that your family vault has been well looked after. You won't be able to take money out of that vault till you reach the age of majority but your trust funds will be more than enough to attend Hogwarts."

The Goblin said no more and opened the vault, the Potters jaws dropped. Inside were mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins. They were stacked so tall they reached the roof at certain points.

The twins with encouragement from Hagrid filled their money bags. Harry and Heather had never had money let alone a lot of money so now they did they insisted on looking at everything.

Hagrid had gone to the Leaky cauldron for a pick me up as Heather and Harry went to look at wands. Mr Olivander was an older wizard and he spoke about wands as if he loved them.

When he saw the Potters he positively started beaming.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you two. Seems like only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Let's see Harry you first."

After a long couple of hours and what felt like every wand in the shop had been tried Harry and Heather had a new wand. Mr Olivander had stated that the Phoenix that gave the feather for their wands also gave one to Voldemort's wand. This didn't seem to shock the kids as much as he expected because they still hadn't got that much information yet.

Mr Olivander clearly saw no need to talk about it further and so the twins paid and left with their new wands. Harry had an 11", Holly, Phoenix feather core wand. Heather had the same core but her wand was made of willow-like her mothers.

They then went to get their robes and were accosted by a blond hair boy that they did not like at all. He was rude and made them feel really bad because they did not know anything about Hogwarts.

Hagrid stood outside waiting for them. As they exited, he handed both of them an owl in a cage. They looked at him questioningly but he just smiled and said happy birthday. Both Harry and Heather looked at each other. They had completely forgotten it was their birthday. Before Hagrid could stop them they bounded off to look at some shops again.

When Harry and Heather came back to Hagrid both were wearing lockets, the lockets had a picture of the other twin and they were smiling happily.

Hagrid took them into the Leaky Cauldron and unfortunately for him he was questioned about everything magical. The twins would not stop asking questions from quidditch to classes. Only when they asked about Voldemort did he pale and he looked sheepish.

Hagrid apologised when he dropped them back at Privet Drive both the Potters could see that he didn't want to leave them. After assuring them they would be okay and taking the train tickets they went up to their room ignoring the Dursleys and started to read their new books.

It wasn't until a few days before they needed to be at Kings Cross they realised they needed to ask Vernon. After seeing the train ticket he smiles vindictively and said fine he would take them.

The twins had seen a lot this past week but even they had to admit they had never heard of a platform nine and three quarters.


	3. Heather Profile

Hi there to all who are reading this, it has come to my attention that i did not describe what Heather actually looks like.

This is not an update to the fic itself that will come later in the week but i decided to add this so you can sort of picture her.

* * *

Heather Potter

Hair Colour is Red like her Mothers Lilly and she often wears her hair down unless she is in potions or Herbology, during these lessons she ties it into a loose ponytail.

Eye Colour is brown like her father James.

Heather's Body type is slim and due to living with the dursleys shows signs of undernourishment, she is just shorter than harry.

Her Wand as i mentioned is made of Willow like her mothers but its core comes from Fawkes. I'm aware Fawkes only gave two feathers originally but this is FanFic and i do intend to change details as i see fit.

* * *

I'm not sure if anything else needs adding at this point so look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Hogwarts and Redheads

Harry and Heather woke early on September the 1st. They were keen to get away from the Dursleys. The Dursleys had been slightly more tolerable since their visit to Diagon Alley. The twins suspected they were worried they would get hexed if they were to mean.

"Funny way to get to a magic school isn't it. All the flying carpets got punctures?"

Vernon allowed himself a laugh at that joke then with an evil grin he pulled up in front of Kings Cross. Vernon made an effort to get them a trolley for their luggage. Both twins were surprised by this but only until Vernon pointed at platform 9 then 10. He let out a harsh laugh.

"Well looks like your platform should be around here but they don't seem to have built it yet. Enjoy your year and see if you can stay during the summer too." With that, he left whistling happily to himself.

Harry and Heather looked around for someone who could help. Several of the staff looked at them like they were crazy when they asked about the platform so they instead asked about the train leaving at eleven. When he said there wasn't one he walked off complaining about time-wasters.

The twins were watching the clock nervously. Harry was just about to suggest they use Hedwig to send a message when he saw a large family of redheads walking by them. He heard the eldest woman, he suspected she was the mother. Something about the large group made Harry stop and listen. She was currently complaining about the amount of muggles in the station.

Harry grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her toward the family. They watched as the eldest of the redhead boys walked up to the pillar in the middle of platform nine and ten. They must have blinked because one minute he was there and the next he was gone. They looked on completely bewildered.

"Fred, George you next." The redhead twins looked offended claiming each was the other. The mother corrected herself before the redhead twins said she was right the first time. They then ran at the wall and disappeared. Heather let out a squeek of surprise which caused the remaining redheads, one boy about their age, a girl who looked a year younger and the mother, to look at the Potter twins.

"First time at Hogwarts dears? It's Ron's first time too." she pointed at her youngest son, Ron smiled at Harry a little awkwardly

"Y-yes it's our first time." Heather managed to say though she was thoroughly embarrassed. Ron's mother however smiled, her eyes flicked over the twins, her eyes rested on Harry's scar for a fraction of a second before she spoke again.

"Not to worry dears what you need to do is just walk into the barrier between the platforms best take it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She smiled sweetly again and indicated for them to go before Ron. Harry and Heather held each other's hand again and walked at the barrier. Ron's mother watched until they were out of sight. She had a pensive look on her face before she told Ron to hurry up.

Harry and Heather walked up to the train and were about to lift their trunks when the redhead twins approached. They had big smiles on their faces. They offered to help with their trunks before looking at the twins.

"You're the Potters aren't you?" The twins asked at the exact same time. Harry and Heather shifted uncomfortably but nodded. After showing the twins Harry's Scar the twins left. Harry and Heather could hear the twins talking excitedly to their mother. What they said was not loud enough to hear everything but then Mrs Weasly's voice exploded.

"I forbid you to ask them, it's bad enough they had to live through that. If I find out you asked them so help me you will be grounded for a month both of you."

The twins looked chastised and did not argue. The youngest redhead the girl was now asking to go on the train and meet Harry. Harry was thankful Mrs Weasly said no.

Harry and Heather pretended not to have been watching when the youngest Weasly came to their compartment.

"Do you mind everywhere else is full?" Harry looked at Heather and was glad to see that she was a little apprehensive, the same as Harry. They never had any friends and most kids they met wanted to hurt them or avoid them to stay in Dudley's good books.

"_What do you think Sis? Their family seems nice." _After hearing Harry's thoughts she decided to go along with it. Harry and Heather sat close to each other on one side while Ron occupied the other.

Harry and Heather sat awkwardly for a while not sure what to say. The train had started to move and Ron was clearly watching them. Harry looked at Ron but he spoke in his head to Heather.

"_Is it always this hard making a friend? I feel like we should be the snake at the zoo."_

Heather could not help but laugh which caused Ron to look at her with raised eyebrows. Heather blushed slightly and stopped laughing.

"Harry just started tickling my hand." Heather said, showing their linked hands. It was a lame excuse but Ron bought it and looked at their hands. Another look of confusion came over his face.

"Are you always that close? I couldn't imagine being seen holding Ginny's hand." Harry was just wondering who Ginny was when Heather thought it's probably his sister.

Harry nodded slightly and addressed Ron.

"Well Heather and I, we are all each other has. Really I mean we live with our aunt and uncle and they hate us because we can do magic." Ron looked like he had more to say but he seemed to change his train of thought and blurted out.

"Are you really the Potters? I mean I thought Fred and George may be lying and you're very close"

Both Potters looked at each other and then without talking Harry raised his fringe showing his scar. This pushed any doubt Ron had out of the window. Wanting to change the subject Heather decided to ask about Ron's family.

Ron told Harry and Heather all about his family. His eldest brother was a curse breaker and the next oldest was a dragon tamer. This interested both of the Potters. He went on to talk about Percy and the twins. Anytime he approached the subject of money he would blush and change the subject. Harry and Heather couldn't help but smile lightly as Ron spoke about money.

"We know all about not having money. We have been wearing our cousin's old clothes for years and he is at least 6 sizes bigger than us." Ron seemed to lighten up at Harry's words and the three seemed to be getting on quite well.

"Do you know what house you will be in?" Ron asked the twins. Harry and Heather looked at each other before shaking their heads. They went on to explain they knew nothing of the wizarding world before their birthday.

"Well no one knows what house they're going to be in but all my family has been in Gryffindor so I expect I will too." Ron seemed to be thinking before he stated quite positively.

"You two have already beaten the darkest wizard in the world so I bet you will be in Gryffindor."

"Well technically that was my brother, not me." Heather said sheepishly, she didn't like all the attention they both got from something that neither of them could remember.

Ron seemed to sense the shift in mood and did not bring up Voldemort again. Choosing instead to talk about quidditch.

"What's your quidditch team? oh wait you wouldn't know." He then went on and on about his own team the Chudley Cannons. Harry and Heather listened politely but neither was particularly invested in the conversation.

Both Potters were glad when a distraction came in the form of the sweets trolley. Neither had seen half the sweets on the trolly and soon ordered a large quantity of everything. Ron looked at them shocked and pulled out his Cornbeef sandwiches. Harry and Heather saw them and looked at each other

"_Let's share" _They both thought this at the same time and laughed lightly before Ron scowled at them not understanding their laughter. Without answering his unasked question Harry and Heather both slid sweets into Ron's lap and stole his sandwiches, throwing them aside.

Ron looked like he was going to protest but with the sweets already in his lap, he decided to say thanks and accept the sweets, his ears turning red.

Harry, Heather and Ron had made a considerable dent in the snacks by the time a round-faced boy walked into the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? I seem to have lost mine." When the three in the room said no the boy looked downcast and left the compartment. Ron looked at the Potters and laughed a little.

"If I had brought a toad I wouldn't be so bothered to lose him." He then looked at his rat and blushed.

"Then again I brought him so I guess I cannot talk. Fred gave me a spell the other day to turn him yellow, do you want to see?"

Both Harry and Heather looked at Ron and wondered if such a spell even existed, but they both politely nodded and so Ron pulled out his wand. As he did, however, a bushy brown haired girl walked into the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one … Oh, are you doing magic? let's see then." Without asking for permission she sat down next to Ron and watched expectantly.

Ron was feeling the pressure now he had three pairs of eyes watching him but he continued. His spell, however, did nothing to change the rats colour. The brown-haired girl looked at Ron with confusion in her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Only it's not very good. I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they have all worked for me."

She proceeded to point her wand at Harry's glasses and muttered a spell. Harry's glasses magically fixed and he looked at her shocked. He took them off to admire her work and when he did she saw his scar, she then looked between the Potters recognition flashed across her face.

"OOhhh you're the Potters aren't you? I've read all about you, of course, you're in Modern Magical History and The rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and also Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Harry and Heather looked at each other completely taken aback.

"I had no idea we were in books at all." As Harry said this The Girl looked at them as if they were joking.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger it's nice to meet you, And you are?" She asked Ron who was looking just as shocked as the two Potters by the revelation they are in so many books and that this girl had read them.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron muttered his name quietly.

"Pleasure. You should change. I expect we will be arriving soon." With this, she got up and left.

When the train pulled into the Hogsmeade train station Harry and Heather grabbed their luggage and headed off the train. The second they stepped off of the train Hagrid called them over. Both Harry and Heather hugged him glad to see a face they know. Hagrid led them to boats and Harry found himself in a boat with Ron, Hermione and his Sister. When the boats turned the corner the twins got their first look at the castle and they were not the only students stunned by the beauty of the castle.

Harry and Heather soon realised that Hermione could talk your ear off. They liked her but she would not stop talking about things she read in a book before coming to Hogwarts. She grilled Harry and Heather twice about the house they would be in. Both were glad when they arrived at the castle and could walk away from her for a bit.

While Harry and Heather were waiting for whatever was next in store for them they saw the blond hair kid they had previously met in Madam Malkins. He approached The Potters with a look of self-importance on his face.

"So it's true what they are saying on the train. The famous Potters have come to Hogwarts." The Potters looked at him with disgust clear on their faces. The blond-haired boy must have seen it because he scowled at the twins.

"You will soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you with that. The names Draco, Draco Malfoy" Ron sniggered, this caused Malfoy to glare at Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasly." Ron looked embarrassed by this but did not answer Malfoy instead he chose to look at his feet.

"I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves thank you very much." Said Heather coldly.

"Yeah and we can tell we want nothing to do with you so please leave us alone." Harry added.

Malfoy looked like he was going to hex the Potters but a Stern looking woman hit him on the hand with a roll of parchment. He looked up at her with a scowl but did not dare argue with a teacher.

"I am Professor McGonagall I'm head of Gryffindor house and I will be taking you to the sorting momentarily. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Your good deeds will earn you house points and any bad deeds will lose house points. The house with the most house points at the end of the year will win the house cup."

The Professor then led them into the great hall. Harry and Heather were very aware of how many eyes were watching them as they entered. Harry could hear Hermione telling anyone that would listen about how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky according to Hogwarts a History.

The twins watched as one after other students were called to the sorting hat. They were getting more and more nervous as their turn got closer. Harry was first to the seat and the sorting hat immediately started talking to him.

"Ah yes, Mr Potter but where is your Bonded? Ahh wait she is in your mind can she hear me as well I wonder?" Heather looked at the hat wide-eyed, she knew she and Harry could communicate with their minds but to hear another voice in their link had never happened before.

"_I'm here yes and yes I can hear you, but how can I hear you?" _Heather was still watching the hat as it spoke to Harry the hat seemed satisfied and continued talking in Harry's mind.

"Yes, the bond is strong between you, what's for certain is we cannot split you two but where to put you both. There is cunning and courage. Slytherin would definitely help you on the path to greatness." The hat was talking to both the twins and they both knew that.

"_No not Slytherin Please Harry and I would not feel comfortable in Slytherin" _ Heather knew it was not her turn but she really did not want to be in the same house as Malfoy. Harry agreed with Heather's thoughts and the hat started talking again.

"Hmm, not Slytherin that's a shame but if it can't be Slytherin it better be **Gryffindor" **The hat shouted out the last part to the whole crowd and Gryffindor table was in an uproar cheering and chanting that they had Potter.

Harry joined the Gryffindor table and watched as his Sister was called. The hat had not touched Heather's head when it shouted Gryffindor. Everyone looked slightly confused before they realised what happened. When they realised more cheers lifted through the great hall.

The rest of the evening passed without incident, the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore gave warnings about the forbidden forest and the third-floor corridor was out of bounds.

Harry and Heather looked uncomfortable when they were told that they would be in separate dorms. The twins had been sleeping together for over seven years. After only an hour of trying to sleep both, Harry and Heather went back into the common room and fell asleep on the couch by the fire.


	5. Potters Natural Talents

When Percy came down into the Gryffindor common room he was shocked to see the Potter siblings sleeping together wrapped up in a shared blanket. He was about to wake them when Harry woke up and saw him looking.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked this politely but Percy looked irritated.

"Boys and Girls are to sleep in separate dorms, no exception. Don't let me catch you like this again, it's not appropriate."

Harry glared at Percy as he walked away. Harry only relaxed when Heather woke up and hugged him around the middle. They separated to shower and change into school robes before meeting up to go to breakfast.

At breakfast Harry and Heather received their timetables and a very stern look from McGonagall. Something about the look made Harry think she had heard of Harry and Heathers sleeping arrangement last night.

Today was a Monday morning so that meant double charms after breakfast. Both Potters made their way over to the charms classroom. Ron, who had decided that he liked the Potters was with them although he was less enthusiastic about attending class.

The Charms professor was a small man that had to stand on books to see over his desk. He started the class by reading the register and when he saw the Potter name he squeaked excitedly and fell out of view. When he came back he looked at the Potters.

"You know your mother was great at charms. I wonder if one of you will be able to match her skill." The Potters were happy to hear stories of their parents but thinking about them also made them sad. They hoped that not every professor would bring them up.

Professor Flitwick talks a lot in their first lesson referencing the textbooks assigned and asking students questions about the first year spells. Harry thought the lessons would be interesting but it didn't quite grab his attention as much as it grabbed Heathers.

After lunch the twins headed down to Herbology. Herbology was a long walk and Harry and Heather were glad it was not directly after another class so that they had time to walk down to the greenhouses. The lesson was taught by a short witch who, like Flitwick, noticed the Potter name and looked up at them. There was thankfully no mention of the Potters parents but Sprout definitely was watching them as they studied.

The week progressed with the twins attending classes by day and sleeping together in the common room by night much to the displeasure of Percy who had now caught them three mornings in a row. Others in the common room thought it sweet. Percy was having none of it though. On Friday he told them angrily to expect a visit from McGonagall. Neither of the Potters cared though.

That morning they got a letter from Hagrid inviting them to come down to his hut in the afternoon. They had agreed since they had the afternoon off but before that they had to sit through double potions.

Harry didn't know why but he had been dreading this class more than others since he had seen Snape at the staff table. His scar had started hurting and Snape shot him a foul look of loathing. Harry was persuaded not to judge Snape until after the potions class by Heather, Ron however was more than willing to hate Snape.

As they arrived in the dungeons Harry and Heather quickly grabbed seats next to each other which left Ron with Hermione. He was not happy about it in the slightest. He scowled at his new found friends but didn't have time to say anything before Snape came in. He, like Flitwick, took the register and like Flitwick he stopped at the Potter's names however one look told Harry and Heather they were not going to be liked in this class.

"Ah yes Mr Potter our new celebrity." His lips formed into a smirk before he spent the next minute describing the things that he could teach them if they were not "as big a bunch of dunderheads" he usually has to teach. Harry had been taking notes on what Snape was saying and Snape saw this and decided to challenge him.

"Tell me Mr Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape's lips turned into a sneer as he knew Harry did not know the answer to his question. Hermione's hand shot up but Snape ignored her.

"_They are ingredients to make a sleeping potion a strong one called the Draught of living death" _Heather supplied mentally for Harry. Harry was very glad Heather had read all the assigned books before arriving at school. Harry held her hand under the table and silently thanked her.

When Harry supplied this answer Snape's sneer turned into genuine shock but he fired off another question still determined to catch him out.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" Once again his lip curled and he once again figured he had caught out the famous Harry Potter. Harry looked at Snape then to Heather. Heather just smiled at Harry and supplied the answer.

"_A Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and will stop most poisons. But i don't think this is first-year potions material Harry, he is trying to slip you up."_ Harry mentally thanked her and was annoyed that Snape was trying to make him look dumb.

When he gave the answer Snape actually looked furious he looked to Hermione who had not lowered her hand but could see no way she was helping him so he snarled and asked another question

"Potter I bet you think you're so good don't you? Tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" The second Snape had finished this question Heather had already supplied the answer and Harry wasted no time in answering it.

"They are the same plant Professor, it also goes by the name of Aconite." At this, Snape looked immensely furious; he walked over to his desk and shouted at Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and if I ever found out how you cheated I will give you a week's worth of detentions. Why are the rest of you not writing that information down?

Snape was in a foul mood throughout the rest of class he snapped at Gryffindors for no reason and he took a further ten points off of Harry when his potion turned out better than Malfoys.

For some reason Heather was a natural at potions. She would mentally tell Harry to ignore the instructions and add her own steps into the process. This did not go unnoticed by Snape but he was not going to compliment a Potter. Instead he cleared their potion without grading it saying that if they were not going to stick to the recipe the potion would be useless.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Heather were furious at Snape for what he had done, but Hermione was not only mad at Snape but also Harry and Heather because they would not tell her how they managed to be so good at potions without having a potion lesson before. This was partly because they did not know.

By the time Harry and Heather reached Hagrid's hut, both had managed to calm down slightly. They were still happy to complain to Hagrid for a good twenty minutes. The complaining only stopped when Harry caught sight of a newspaper on the table.

"There was a break-in at Gringotts on the day we were there?" Hagrid, who saw the paper handed it to Harry to read. Heather had been listening to Harry's mind as he read the paper. Both were convinced what had attempted to be stolen was actually the shabby parcel that Hagrid had removed from Gringotts that day. The twins looked at each other but said no more about it at that time.

Before any of them realised it Hagrid's cabin was getting dark and they realised it must be getting late. Harry and Heather had been caught up telling Hagrid about their lessons. They were particularly proud to tell Hagrid about the matchsticks they both managed to turn into needles.

Hagrid insisted on escorting them all the way to Gryffindor tower and it was a good thing too because when they arrived Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She was furious at them for being out so late. Hagrid managed to soothe McGonagall about the time they were out but she sent him away before she addressed the next issue.

"It has come to my attention that neither of you is using your bed. Instead you have elected to sleep in the common room? I must ask why you think this is acceptable and I also must inform you that we cannot and will not allow it to continue." McGonagall was talking calmly but it was clear that she would not allow them to continue sleeping together this made both Harry and Heather rather sad.

"_I'm not sure what to tell her, we can't exactly tell her we were forced to be in the cupboard for seven years and now we don't want to be alone?" _As Harry thought this to his sister he could see that her thoughts were in line with his. She had a sad expression on her face and was wondering how they could remedy this situation.

"_Maybe if we did tell her though she could do something about the way that we were treated? We both know that it wasn't right." _ Heather sent Harry completely unaware that McGonagall was watching their silent interaction closely.

"_Do you think that we can trust her? What if she thinks we're just saying it for attention. We haven't been here long. I don't know if I'm ready to trust an adult with our personal problems." _Harry knew that Heather was having the exact same thoughts but he needed to voice his opinions so to speak, he wasn't actually vocally saying anything.

McGonagall was watching the two with great interest and frustration. She had never been ignored for so long by her students. It was getting her very angry but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to scold them. She just had this sense something was being said even if nothing was being said, it was not something she could explain.

"_I know that you have your reservations Harry, I do too and I know you can see that but what else can we do there is no way that she is going to let us sleep together without a good reason. Even with ours I don't know she would comply." _

At this point McGonagall had had enough of being kept out of whatever was going on here. She could see the emotions flying over both of her students and knew something was up.

"Something is going on here that you're not telling me. Don't try to deny it. I can see it quite clearly. Please sit down and tell me what was going through your heads just now." McGonagall for some reason was not shouting at them she seemed very concerned about the twins and moved a seat opposite them so she could talk to them.

"_How much do we tell her Heather?" _Heather for some reason trusted their head of the house and responded with "_I think everything Harry, I think we can trust her" _The twins took each other's hand and looked McGonagall in the eye steadying themselves for the conversation ahead.

"Professor please understand that this is going to be very hard for us to talk about. It's not something that we have spoken about to anyone." As Heather said this McGonagall drew her wand and cast a silencing charm around them.

"A silencing charm. If this is as hard as you say I don't want us to be overheard. Please take your time"

The twins started to tell McGonagall everything. The more they spoke about their upbringing the more McGonagall's nostrils flared. Her rage was reassuring to the Potters. To have someone visibly react to the horrors they went through made the twins realise without any doubt that their treatment was indeed not right.

When Harry told the professor about the trip to the zoo (Excluding the part about being able to talk to the snake) and the feeling that his ribs had been broken the professor actually let out a whimper that almost sounded like a cat. It was clear she was very saddened by what the Potters were telling her.

By the time Harry and Heather had finished talking Heather had cried herself to sleep and Harry's eyes were red from his own tears. He felt stupid for crying but after seeing McGonagall's tears he felt less stupid.

"I need to see the Headmaster." This was all she said before she left the Potters. Heather was asleep in Harry's lap and she saw no reason to move them after hearing their tale. McGonagall knew she couldn't allow them to share a bed or the couch while in Hogwarts but she didn't know how she was going to split them after hearing what she had just heard.

Professor McGonagall went straight to Dumbledore's office. At the statue she gave the password and went in without knocking. When Dumbledore saw Minerva he knew instantly something was really bothering her. He walked around his desk and led her to a couch in the corner of his office. He then summoned a house-elf and requested tea and a strong scotch.

Minerva drank the scotch and looked at Dumbledore with fury in her eyes. If Dumbledore was shocked by Minerva's change in attitude he did not say so.

"Dumbledore you never checked on them did you? She said this calmly but her anger and upset was clear. Dumbledore looked at Minerva with a mixture of confusion and sadness at Minerva's distress.

"Never checked on who Minerva? What has you worked up so late?" Minerva did not answer for a minute she instead sipped at the scotch and watched Albus.

After nearly five minutes of silence, she told Dumbledore what the Potters had told her.

Dumbledore went pale as paper. He had had Mrs Figg watching over the Potters and he had heard troubling tales but he had never thought they were this bad.

"How did this conversation come about Minerva? why did the Potters tell you?" Dumbledore saw another look of sadness appear on Minerva's face.

"I was informed by Percy Weasly that the Potters have been sleeping in the common room instead of their separate dorms. When I asked them to explain themselves they became silent for several moments but I could see that something was bothering them. I could see fear and distress in their faces."

Dumbledore listened intently but like Minerva, he knew they couldn't be allowed to continue sleeping together like they were.

Minerva was by this point tired and very distressed by the night's events as she rose to leave. As her hand touched the door handle she turned to Dumbledore.

"Make this right or so help me Dumbledore I will kill the Dursleys." With this statement Minerva left and in the safety of her quarters. That night she cried herself to sleep thinking about James and Lily wondering what they would do if they knew.


	6. Midnight Duel and Golden Lights

When Harry and Heather woke the next morning both felt drained and slightly anxious. Neither spoke at first both content to lay in each other's embrace. After about 15 minutes of this, they both rose and left each other to shower and get ready for the day.

Since this was the first Saturday the twins would be at Hogwarts neither of them had plans to do anything. So after breakfast they headed back to the common room where they found Ron playing wizard chess with Seamus Finnigan, Another first-year boy. They sat and watched. Ron it seemed was very good at chess, which turned out to be exactly like normal chess except the pieces would viciously smash each other to bits when taken.

Two hours later both Harry and Heather had both lost spectacularly to Ron and decided they had enough. For the next few hours, Ron and the Potters sat in the common room making a start on all the homework they had received over the course of the week.

Two hours later Ron threw his Quill down and started placing his books back into his bag and turned to Harry and Heather.

"I'm going down to lunch, coming?" The twins by this point were more than happy to stop working and they followed the younger redhead to lunch. The twins had found that not much could distract Ron from eating today was no different. So the twins were talking to Hermione instead. Ron found this annoying as he couldn't stand her studious attitude. It reminded him of a younger Percy.

"I think it's about time you told me how you two are so good at potions having never done it before." Hermione looked like she had wanted to ask this yesterday morning.

"Well, I'm not." Harry had started to say he wasn't very good but Heather had elbowed him in the ribs.

"_You can't say you're not good. She saw you doing just as well as me and doesn't know I was instructing you." _Heather scolded mentally

At this Harry mentally slapped himself for his carelessness. If they thought this would go unnoticed by Hermione they were wrong and she was now giving them a funny look.

Heather noticing this look smiled at Hermione.

"Well we read all the school books before coming here" Hermione did not look convinced, she herself had read all the books and had not seen a single mention of changing the steps.

Hermione knew she would get no more from the twins and scowled slightly before grabbing her bag and walking off saying something about being in the library if she was needed.

"_We need to be careful Harry if we don't want people knowing about our link." _Harry nodded slightly and they finished their food.

The twins found meal times especially hard; they had never had the freedom to have as much as they wanted and never knew how much to put on their plates. Usually, they would look at other people's plates and fill them similarly.

The rest of the weekend was spent either reading together in a corner of the common room or doing their assigned homework either with Ron or Hermione. Ron and Hermione still didn't sit together much so Harry and Heather found themselves splitting time between them both.

On Monday morning the first years awoke to see a notice on the notice board informing them that they would be sharing flying classes with the Slytherins on Tuesday afternoons. Having never flown before neither twin was happy that they would have to learn alongside the Slytherins.

When Tuesday afternoon came along the twins were happy to see that they were not the only people nervous about flying, in fact, Hermione looked positively terrified at the thought. Neville Longbottom, the first year who kept losing his toad, also looked rather anxious.

Madam Hooch, their flying instructor had them stand in two rows. On the ground by their feet was a broom waiting for them. Madam Hooch had them raise their arms over the brooms and shout "Up". Harry was pleased when his broom immediately came into his outstretched hand, one of the few that did.

Heather's came into her hand after a few attempts but it rose slowly almost as if it could sense her apprehension. Ron's broom had taken to rolling left and right on the floor when he shouted "up" rather forcefully the handle hit him in the face causing many people to laugh and Ron's ears went very red.

When everyone had their broom in hand Madam Hooch had them sit on the brooms and went around correcting people's stance. Ron sniggered and was particularly happy when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been riding wrong for years. Ron's laugh did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who looked furious.

At this point Neville's broom started to rise causing Neville to panic. His broom rose higher and higher with Neville seemingly unable to stop it. Madam Hooch was now shouting for Neville to come back down. After a short while Neville fell from his broom, Madam Hooch Was by his side in an instant.

"Broken wrist" she exclaimed to the students watching.

"Everyone is to keep their brooms on the ground. If I find anyone in the air when I get back I will see that you're expelled." With this she led Neville back up to the castle. As she picked up Neville a small round object fell from his pocket.

As soon as Madam Hooch was out of sight Malfoy grabbed the small ball off of the ground and turned to the other students.

"Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass"

"Give it here Malfoy." Heather said calmly. Malfoy, however, did not hand over the item. Instead he turned to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"I think we will leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoys cronies sneered and nodded their heads in agreement. Malfoy mounted his broom and started to hover above the crowd.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry shouted. Malfoy just laughed and rose a little higher.

"Why don't you make me Potter? Too scared to come after me?" Hearing the snide comment Harry mounted his broom and started to rise. Heather gave him a look of concern to which Harry smiled at his sister. She felt his calmness wash over her. Harry for some reason knew that he could fly and hovered in front of Malfoy.

"Your goons are not here to save you up here Malfoy. Give me the rememeral or I will knock you off your broom." Malfoy seemed to agree with this comment for he paled slightly. He looked to Harry and threw the round object as hard as he could.

"Have it your way Potter, hope you can catch it before it smashes." Harry, acting on instinct flew after the ball and he flew well. The object was falling fast and Harry went into a dive. Just as he was near the ground Harry grabbed the object and pulled out of the dive.

As Harry landed all the Gryffindors started cheering, Heather threw her arms around Harry and refused to let go.

"_Harry don't do that again you scared me_" Harry rubbed her back gently.

All the cheering stopped as Professor McGonagall came striding towards the Potters. Harry let out a gulp and watched the head of house approach.

"Mr Potter come with me right now." Harry thinking he was in trouble pulled away from his sister and followed McGonagall.

Harry followed McGonagall not paying much attention to where they were going. When they arrived at a classroom McGonagall knocked on the door before entering.

"Professor Quirrell might I borrow wood for a moment?" The nervous professor Quirrell nodded his agreement and a well built burly boy stood up and came out of the classroom. McGonagall said nothing and led the two boys to an empty classroom.

"Wood I have found you a seeker." Wood looked at McGonagall for a minute seemingly not understanding and then understanding washed over him he looked at Harry and was beaming.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a 50ft drop I don't think even Charlie Weasley could have done better." Wood looked ecstatic hearing this and started sizing Harry up.

"The right build for a seeker too. He will need a good broom Professor, maybe a Nimbus" Harry was watching the interaction with an interest he didn't fully understand but it seemed he wasn't in trouble. He mentally told his sister he didn't think he would be in trouble. He felt her relax and went back to listening to Wood.

Thirty minutes later Harry entered the Great hall. Heather immediately grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly demanding answers from him. After he told her everything that had happened they started to eat. Harry suddenly felt very hungry and piled his plate fuller than he would normally.

Mid dinner Fred and George walked over to Harry and bent low so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Congratulations Wood just told us. We're on the team too, Beaters. It's our job to make sure you don't get bloodied up too much.

The twins talked a little more asking if they were enjoying school and asking about how lessons were going before heading off to find Alicia and Angelina.

As Harry, Heather and Ron left the great hall Malfoy walked up to them looking happy.

"Enjoying your last meal Potter?"

"You're looking a lot more confident now that you're on the ground and have your thugs with you." Heather stated. This caused Ron to laugh and Malfoy to stop sniggering.

"I could take him on my own anytime. Tonight in the Trophy room Wizard duel no contact wands only. What's wrong, never heard of a wizard's duel?" Before either Potter could respond Ron moved in front of Harry and Heather.

"Of course he has and I'm his second. Who is yours?" Malfoy turned at Ron's words and started sizing up his cronies.

"Crabbe." With this, he sniggered and walked off saying nothing more.

Harry looked at Ron. He wasn't quite sure what Ron had just agreed for them but it did not sound good. On the way back up to the common room Ron explained about wizarding duels.

Sometime later in the common room Harry got ready to leave with Ron when Heather turned to him and stopped him from walking any further.

"_You're not actually going to go through with this are you Harry? You have already nearly been expelled once today."_

Harry thought about this for a moment. He knew what Heather was saying was right but he really didn't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction of winning because he didn't show up. The gloating from Malfoy would be unbearable. Heather was listening to his thoughts and knew this was something he was going to do and she wasn't happy about it.

Harry could feel how unhappy Heather was with his decision and it saddened him. He knew it was his pride that was the cause of this. Ron was not helping Harry's mental process; he kept making suggestions and telling him he needed to beat Malfoy and teach him a lesson.

"If he sends a jinx you best dodge it because I can't remember how to block it." As Ron gave this last piece of information Hermione walked over to them putting down her homework she had been working on in a corner of the now empty common room she was giving them all a look of anger.

"You can't go out Harry, you will get in so much trouble if you're caught." Heather gave Harry a look that showed him she was siding with Hermione on this one. This annoyed Ron.

"He cannot back down now he has agreed to it. Malfoy needs teaching a lesson." Hermione chose to ignore him and looked at Heather.

"You cannot be okay with this, he is your brother can you not stop him?" Hermione knew Heather and her brother were close but she could not believe she was okay with this.

"Of course not, I've already told him I don't approve. He will not listen to me either he is being stubborn." At his sister's words, Harry rose and left the common room with Ron. Hermione, however, was not finished and followed them out.

"Harry you're not normally this stupid please don't go." Hermione tried to plead with him.

"I'm not going to let Malfoy scare me. I'm going to teach him a lesson. He is nothing but a bully."

At these words Hermione huffed and made to walk back into the common room. The Fat Lady who usually guarded the entrance to the common room, however, had left her picture.

"This is your fault. What am I going to do now?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry furiously.

"I don't care, we need to get going." Ron stated rather rudely, Harry felt guilty as Ron said this but Ron was dragging him away.

"You can't leave me here. I'm coming with you. If we get caught by a teacher I will tell the truth. I was trying to bring you back and you can back me up." Ron gave her a foul look as she said this but before he could argue they ran into Neville who had apparently forgotten the password to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron gave Neville the password but since it would not help him now all four headed for the trophy room. Hermione was silent the entire way and Harry could feel Heather's anger at him seeping through their bond. He tried to push it away but it kept niggling at him.

They arrived at the Trophy room only to find it empty. This seemed to give Hermione a new wave of frustration. Before she could say anything though they heard the caretaker Mr Filch.

"Come on my sweet they're in there we will find them, I bet they're hiding so keep an eye out." Filch was talking to his cat and faithful companion.

"I bet Malfoy tipped him off to get you in trouble. He wanted to get you caught and you walked right into his trap." Harry's heart sank as he realised Hermione was right.

"_I told you not to go. If Filch catches you I'm going to be so mad at you Harry. You ignored me when I told you not to go. You're facing this on your own." _Heathers words stung and Harry wished he had listened but right now he had another problem.

"You can lecture me later, Hermione we need to run." All four of them took off running. They reached the second floor before they ran straight into Peeves the Poltergeist. Harry swore under his breath.

"What are you doing out of bed? Iccle firsties shouldn't be out of bed this late. Should tell Filch I should." Before anyone had any chance to stop him he yelled as loud as he could.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED - STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

The students ducked under Peeves and ran up the next staircase. They ran into a locked door, Hermione unlocked it and they hid hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"Which way did they go Peeves?" Filch asked hastily.

"Say please"

"Dont mess me about Peeves which way did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves cackled

"All right please." Said the caretaker clearly not amused

"NOTHING" Peeves burst out laughing. "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you said please." With that Peeves took off cackling like a mad man.

Filch was fuming as he ran up the stairs, his eyes looked at the door the students had entered for a second then took off down the corridor opposite.

Inside the room the students waited anxiously sure that they would be caught any minute. When Filch did not enter Ron spoke up.

"He thinks this room is locked."

Harry was looking into the room and as calmly as he could he stated "And for good reason too."

This caused the other three to follow his gaze. Inside the room was a giant three-headed dog. All four students fled through the door. If it was a choice between Filch or death they were going to take Filch.

They made it back up to Gryffindor tower without getting caught and Hermione turned on them.

"That's enough excitement for one day I'm off to bed." Before she got to the stairs Ron spoke up.

"What are they doing keeping a beast like that locked up in a school?"

"You weren't paying attention were you. It was standing on a trap door it's clearly there to guard something. This must be why the third-floor corridor is forbidden." With this, she headed to bed glaring at Harry and Ron.

Harry had not said much during this conversation he had been looking around the common room for Heather but she was not there. Harry was worried and sought her out through their link. Heather was for the first time since they arrived in her own bed in the girl's dorm. Harry knew she was not asleep but she refused to answer when he tried to talk to her.

Neither Harry or Heather slept well that night. When Harry woke he could tell Heather had not woken yet he wandered down to the common room and waited for her to wake. He was waiting for another thirty-five minutes. Several people had tried to talk to him but he didn't seem to notice.

By the time Heather woke up her body felt unnaturally cold, as soon as she stood up her head started buzzing and she nearly fell back down. Downstairs she could feel Harry but what she didn't know was he was in the exact same condition.

It took Heather longer than normal to get ready and when she arrived in the common room she tried to ignore Harry but when she saw his face she knew something wasn't right. Without thinking about it she was by his side. At first it was hard to tell if he was cold or it was just her own body that was cold.

When Heather's hand reached Harry's forehead she pulled him into a hug and he started apologising. The effect was immediate and had people in the common room staring at them.

The twins had been encased in golden light. The light made anyone around feel warm and left them feeling happy. Inside the light Harry and Heather were oblivious. They could feel themselves heating up and both knew they never wanted to fall out again. Instinctively they knew the fallout and avoiding each other was the cause.

Percy saw them hugging and despite the lights' effects he was annoyed that they were still not listening to him. Even though they had, in fact, slept apart that night. He walked pompously over to the pair and reached out to pull them apart; the effect was instant.

A bright gold stream shot out and hit Percy in the stomach throwing him to the other side of the room. He looked furious when he finally stood up. For a moment people around thought he would try again but he did not.

It was a good ten minutes before Percy reappeared with McGonagall. By this time the light surrounding the twins had gone away. The twins were still hugging each other on a couch. There were still many people watching the pair. Not bothered in the slightest they were missing breakfast.

"Everyone but the Potters leave now and go to breakfast." No one dared argue with their head of house and within a minute the common room was empty. Percy had tried to stay but he too was sent away.

McGonagall looked like she was struggling where to start. She moved one of the chairs like she had when they had the last talk. Both twins knew whatever McGonagall wanted wasn't good The look on her face was fury and confusion.

"Would either of you care to explain what that was earlier." At this, both twins looked at her with confusion.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, professor." Heather said, finally looking away from her twin.

"_How can she know we got ill? Should we tell her it's passed?" _As Harry asked this Heather turned back to him.

"_I get the feeling that's not what this is about there is no way she could possibly know." _McGonagall looked at the twins and was not happy to see them once again ignoring her, she coughed loudly making both twins look her way.

"Percy has just been to see me. He told a hard to believe tale about the two of you surrounded by a golden light. He also told me when he tried to separate you the light threw him across the common room. Attacking a prefect is very serious and I'd very much like to know what magic you were using."

The twins looked at her like they had just seen a UFO. This confused McGonagall. Their looks suggested they were genuinely confused but it was they who did it they must be aware.

"_What is she on about Sis? Golden light?" _Heather just shook her lightly.

"_I have no idea. I didn't see any light. I was just hugging you. I was feeling so cold and couldn't think straight."_ Harry looked toward McGonagall and was wondering if he should ask her if she was serious but he doubted she would make a joke like this.

"If you cannot or will not answer I'm afraid we must see the headmaster." McGonagall took their silence as guilt and told them both to follow her to the Headmaster.


	7. Soul Bonds are Real?

As they followed McGonagall the twins were silently talking and contemplating what had happened. It wasn't that they didn't believe their professor but having not seen it they could little understand the situation they were in.

As they approached the gargoyle statue McGonagall gave the password and led them into Dumbledore's office. He must have been expecting them because he didn't seem surprised. When they entered he pointed them to two chairs in front of his desk.

"McGonagall tells me that you have attacked Prefect this morning. Is this correct?" Dumbledore asked this calmly but that didn't stop a shiver that went down the twin's spine.

"We are not aware of attacking Percy." Said Harry trying to stay calm as he could.

"But you did use a spell to surround yourselves in light? A light that could repel people who tried to get close?" Harry looked first at his sister then at Dumbledore.

"No sir we did not. We were not sure a spell like that even exists." Harry spoke for the pair but when Heather sensed he was losing his temper she spoke up.

"Why would we attack Percy? He is our friend's brother." Dumbledore looked at her. He took a sherbet lemon from a jar before offering them around. No one took one so he set them back on his desk.

"Well as far as I'm aware Miss Potter you two have been ignoring him when he tells you to sleep in your separate rooms." At this, the twins looked at each other a little sad. They knew Dumbledore would get involved in this sooner or later.

"We would not attack Percy over him doing his duty." Harry said hotly.

"_Losing your temper won't help Harry." _Heather mentally scolded.

"_I know you're right but we didn't do anything wrong." _

"_I know this but they seem to think we have. I also don't think they would make it up." _Harry and Heather completely missed Dumbledore's next question and when he started staring waiting for an answer they looked up.

"_Shit I think he just asked us something."_

"_Language Harry" _Heather scolded.

Dumbledore was watching with avid interest. "Is this what you were talking about when you said they look like they're conversing when they're not?" His question was addressed to McGonagall but it made both twins gasp.

"Indeed Dumbledore it is most odd." McGonagall was also watching the twins who were now shifting uncomfortably as they waited to see if their secret was out.

"Are you able to converse without talking?"

Both twins looked at each other and it was clear to anyone watching they were both wondering if or not to tell the truth. This told Dumbledore all he needed to know.

"How may I ask do you do it?" The twins looked like they were going to deny it but the look their Headmaster was giving made them feel like they would not be in trouble.

"I'm not sure how we do it, Professor. The first time we noticed we were four. It was Dudley's birthday and we had done something to upset our aunt. I don't remember what. She locked us in our room." Heather stopped talking at this point and seamlessly Harry took over.

"I was hugging Heather because she was upset, she was asking why we were so hated. I responded I did not know and she looked at me so shocked and told me she didn't say that aloud."

Dumbledore had been watching with great interest as the two talked. When the speaker changed he was surprised but did not say anything. McGonagall was wiping her eyes and looked at Dumbledore waiting for him to respond.

"This is most curious. I'm going to look into this a little later. Was something different this morning? Something that may have caused the light?"

"We still do not know what light you're speaking of Professor." Heather stated.

"McGonagall, can I trouble you to bring Percy up here?" She just nodded and left the room. It was a little awkward sitting with the headmaster alone. It seemed he didn't have anything to say so the three sat in silence.

When McGonagall came back with Percy it was clear Percy was not happy with the two. Percy chose not to look at the Potters and instead addressed the professor.

"What can I do for your Professor Dumbledore?"

"I would like for you to permit me to remove the memory of this morning so I may view it in my Pensive. I would very much like to see it for myself"

Percy looked like he really wanted to refuse but this was a request by the headmaster.

"If you think it for the best Professor"

"I do Percy. Please concentrate hard on the memory of this morning's event" When Percy nodded Dumbledore placed his wand to Percy's temple and pulled a silver string of silver light from his head. After Dumbledore had the memory he asked Percy to leave and walked over to his pensive.

"I would like you both to come over and watch this too" Both Potters got up and walked over to the pensive and copied Dumbledore. They leant their heads into the pensive bowl.

After the memory was complete both twins looked at Dumbledore shock and fear on their face.

"_We're so going to be expelled for that" _Heather had a tear rolling down her face and she silently agreed with Harry.

"I must ask you again. Was anything different this morning? Other than the fact you did not sleep together?" McGonagall was watching as Dumbledore asked questions she really wanted to see what had happened for herself but this was not the time to ask.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is me and Heather had a fight. When we woke up alone we both felt really ill. Our brains seemed unable to work properly." Harry looked at Heather to see if she had anything to add but it seemed she did not.

"And what was this fight about may I ask?"

"We would rather not say Professor" Heather quickly replied and Harry silently thanked her.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to press them for information but something about their looks told him he would not get the information he sought after. He thought about extracting it from them but Legilimency was illegal on a minor.

"When you say you felt ill, in what way?" Dumbledore asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, we both felt really really cold until we hugged. And like Harry said it's like our minds were fuzzy. It sort of felt like Harry was missing from my mind. I dunno it is hard to explain professor." Heather was the one to answer but Harry knew she was right.

"While I have more questions I do not believe you would be able to answer them right now. I will look into this connection you two seem to share and get back to you. For now, Minerva would you escort Mr and Miss Potter to the Hospital wing"

Minerva looked at Dumbledore but did not argue; instead she led the twins to the hospital wing. None of them spoke, each not sure what to say. As they arrived in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out to meet them.

Madam Pomfrey was a stern-looking woman and both Harry and Heather were not looking forward to explaining why they were here.

"Poppy these two both need checking on I will explain a little later if you could just make sure they are okay." Poppy looked like she was going to demand answers but one look from McGonagall and she chose to stay silent.

Madam Pomfrey started to run a few complicated spells on Heather first. Her face paled visibly at the results. Without saying anything she performed the same spells on Harry. The stern Matron looked at the Potters with sad eyes before dragging Minerva into her office. Minerva looked shocked but did not protest leaving Harry and Heather completely bewildered.

When the two came out twenty minutes later both looked like they had been crying. Madam Pomfrey ran her Diagnostic spells again and then pointed to Heather's chart she then did the same for Harry's.

"Mr Potter and you Miss Potter you're both going to need to spend a few days in the hospital wing. I'm sorry but someone from the ministry is going to need to talk to you as well"

"Why is that Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked for them both. This made Madam Pomfrey look uncomfortable. It took her a moment to find the right words to say.

"In cases of serious abuse, the ministry will want to talk to you about what to do about your relatives. You both show signs of not being fed properly and my examinations show bones that have not healed properly. Both of you also have internal bruising that is not healing properly due to the bone damage. I will need to fix this before I allow you to leave"

Neither twin looked at the Matron both knew what the Dursleys had done was wrong but neither wanted to talk about it again. Finding out they hadn't healed properly both angered and upset them. They both nodded and tried to reach for each other.

McGonagall whispered something to Poppy who looked like she was going to raise a fuss but one look at the Potters and her resolve faulted. The beds were brought together and they joined making one bed, the twins took each other and then they were once again enveloped in gold light.

The adults both looked on in shock. Madam Pomfrey was first to recover and she immediately started her diagnostic spells again. "They're Bonded"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "They're what?"

"Bonded, a bond of the soul if I'm not mistaken. Bonding is rare and not many people know about it. The last one was over 600 years ago if I am not mistaken." Madam Pomfrey looked at McGonagall and led her to the office.

"That light is a defence mechanism. Anyone who means harm or means to separate the two will be repelled. No one knows when the defence will trigger but it is believed to be brought on by stress and discomfort. Reports say that it can also be triggered when the pair feel their life is threatened."

"How is it they have become Bonded? Soul bonds are real?" Minerva was a patient woman but this was hard for her to swallow.

"Most bonds are formed when one saves another's life. But they don't grow unless the bonded continue to grow together. Most bonds do not grow to be this strong either. My guess would be that because of their upbringing they have been protecting each other all this time and that has strengthened their bond"

Both adults looked over to the Potter twins. The light was dimming now that the Potters were calming down. The adults said no more and Poppy started healing the years of neglect.

* * *

Three days later the Potters felt better than they had in a very long time. They would be allowed to leave the Hospital wing today. After a visit from someone called Madam Bones who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Over the past few days they had been visited by Neville, Hermione and Ron as well as the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione was one of the first to visit; she had originally come to see Heather since she was still mad at Harry. But after Harry apologised to her she softened a little.

It was Three in the afternoon when Madam Bones arrived. She had asked many questions; it took the twins some time to answer them all. Madam Bones was patient with the twins and never forced them to answer right away.

After what felt like many hours Madam Bones left it was clear she was upset for the Potters. Before she left she said that she would be going to speak to Dumbledore and although she couldn't change the past she would change the future. This made Harry and Heather happy and with their hearts a little lighter they went to the great hall for dinner.

That next morning as the twins were eating breakfast Hedwig, Harry's owl came flying down to Harry with a long parcel and a note. Harry was glad he read the note first since McGonagall had requested he did not open the parcel at the table for it contained his new broom, a Nimbus 2000. Ron was beside Harry and Heather demanded they take it to the common room to open it before classes.

Just outside the great hall they ran into Malfoy, he immediately grabbed the parcel and felt it, after a short time he thrust back into Harry's hand.

"That's a broom you will be expelled this time for sure Potter." At that moment Flitwick came round the corner.

"Not fighting are we boys?"

"Potters got a Broom professor." Malfoy quickly stated hoping Harry would get in trouble and he would get to watch.

"Ah yes I'm aware of Mr Potter's special circumstances. What model is it Mr Potter?" Harry could not resist the temptation to gloat.

"It's a Nimbus 2000. I hear it's one of the best out there right now." Malfoys mouth dropped and his face contorted into anger he stormed off into the hall.

As the weeks passed Harry and Heather performed well in classes with both excelling in potions thanks to Heather telling Harry shortcuts he could take. She also started telling Harry why the ingredients they were using were important. Heather could not describe how she knew all this information but it had led to excellent potions classes. Something that angered Snape to no end.

Harry seemed to excel in Defence and Transfiguration whereas for Heather it was Potions and Charms.

Three nights a week were spent down on the quidditch pitch and even though Heather didn't play she always did her studies down there so she and Harry could walk to and from together. This made Harry happy.

The Potter twins were avoided by a lot of people at Hogwarts. Many people thought their closeness was very odd indeed. It was true no other brother and sister would walk hand in hand or hug as much but the Potters did not care and continued being themselves.

On the day of Halloween, Professor Flitwick told the class that they were ready to work on levitation charms, something that excited both Hermione and Heather.

Harry was having trouble with this charm and he wasn't the only one. Seamus had even managed to set his feather on fire and had to request another.

Heather had managed to make her feather float quite early on and was trying to help Harry.

Ron, much to his annoyance, sat next to Hermione. About halfway through the lesson, Ron was getting very agitated. Hermione, in an effort to help, corrected his pronunciation of the spell which caused him to snap at her to do it. When she did it perfectly she was awarded 10 points and Ron's anger flared. He chose not to speak to her again all lesson.

As they were leaving the class Hermione was clearly upset by Ron's attitude. Heather was just making her way over to her when Ron loudly complained about her. Calling her a know it all also stating it was why she wasn't making friends. This was too much for Hermione and she ran off crying. Harry and Heather both gave Ron a look of anger and Heather took off after Hermione.

Heather found Hermione crying in the bathroom; she did not want to move so Heather sat with her. Neither girl noticed how late it was until dinner time when Harry told them to come to get food.

Hermione still didn't seem to be able to move; she was telling Heather how no one liked her and how hard she was finding it.

Heather promised from then on to be a better friend to Hermione the two girls shared a they rose to leave a troll walked into the bathroom…

In the great hall, Quirrell had just run in and shouted about a troll. Harry felt Heather's dread, her dread was too soon she couldn't know about the troll yet. That could only mean one thing. Harry grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him aside.

"I think the troll is with my sister and Hermione. We need to go right now." Harry's hand was still holding Ron. No sooner had he said he needed to go right now a gold light enveloped them and they disappeared.

Heather almost screamed when a golden light filled the bathroom and Harry and Ron appeared. Ron saw the troll and almost screamed himself.

"Distract it Ron keep it away from the girls." Ron did not need telling twice. He picked up a metal pipe and threw it at the troll. The troll seemed not to care and hit a row of toilets smashing the wooden cubicles.

Ron picked up some splinted wood and threw it at the troll. "Hey Pea brain"

As much as the attack did not phase the troll it looked around at the insult and struck out at Ron. Ron narrowly dodged and Harry did something decidedly stupid. He grabbed the club and as the troll lifted it he jumped onto the troll's neck. He did not mean to but he shoved his wand up its nose.

This made the troll grab Harry and try to bash him. Ron looked around bewildered and with no clue what to do. His eyes caught Hermione's and she made the motion "swish and flick" Ron knew what she wanted and pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The Club was pulled from the troll's hand. It looked dumbly at it levitating above its head. Ron let the charm go and the club smashed into the trolls head hard. The troll dropped Harry who quickly stumbled away as the troll fell.

Harry grabbed his wand and ran over to Heather who hugged him tightly. In an annoyed whisper, she scolded him.

"You Harry are so dumb sometimes, why did you climb on it?"

Before Harry could answer Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came in demanding answers. No one spoke for a moment then Hermione spoke up claiming she went looking for the troll and the other three saved her.

Hermione lost 5 points for being silly. Harry, Ron and Heather were awarded 5 each for "dumb luck."

With that, the four new friends headed to the common room no one needed to say it but they would be friends for a long time after this.


	8. The Philosopher's Stone

As they entered November the twins had gotten used to life at Hogwarts. They would spend their evenings with Hermione and Ron doing their homework and most of their Saturdays down on the Quidditch pitch preparing for the first Quidditch match that was fast approaching. Sundays were either spent lounging in the common room or down at Hagrid's hut.

On Saturday morning Harry found himself being force-fed by Heather and Hermione.

"You need to eat before your match I won't accept no for an answer Harry now eat." Heather had stated rather loudly causing other Gryiffindors to laugh.

Harry gave in and nibbled at some toast. He noticed that despite being kept a secret everyone seemed to know he would be playing seeker today. This did not help settle the nerves.

Sooner than Harry would have like Wood came over to him. "It's time Harry let's go."

The Match was not for at least another hour and a half. Harry could not work out why they were leaving so soon. When they got to the changing room it became clear. Wood decided to give a long speech. The speech was so long that Fred or maybe George had fallen asleep. His head was resting on Alicia Spinnets shoulder, the girl did not seem to mind. In fact Harry thought he saw a little blush.

Harry, it turned out, was born to be a seeker. He found out when his broom started trying to throw him off halfway through the match. Hermione had found the culprit, Snape was bewitching the broom and he almost succeeded in making Harry fall.

Heather was furious when Hermione told her it was Snape. In fact, she was so mad it took Harry sending calming thoughts through their bond to stop her attempting to hex Snape.

After the match the four friends found themselves headed down to Hagrid's hut for a mini celebration. To Hagrid's annoyance, Hermione would not stop ranting about how Professor Snape had tried to kill Harry.

"Nonsense why would Snape try and kill Harry?" Hagrid had tried to reason.

"Why did he try to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween?" This caused the other four to look at Hermione bewildered. Seeing everyone's confused looks she told them how when Snape had come in with the other professors she saw a wound on his leg.

Hagrid was not convinced however he was distracted by this new bit of information. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Course he has a name, he is mine. I got him off a greek chap and lent him to Dumbledore to guard…." He suddenly stopped and looked mortified; he had let that slip. He saw four very curious faces begging for more information.

"So he is guarding something Hermione was right." Heather stated happily. After Harry and Heather had made up he told her everything that happened that night. She had only gloated a little bit that he should not have gone.

"Now you just forget I said that you hear. That's a private business between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." He stopped talking fast and once more looked horrified "I shouldn't have told you that forget that you hear."

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" Heather asked before she could stop herself. Her three friends did not know and Hagrid was too mortified at himself to answer her. He soon ushered them back to the caste. Harry suspected he was feeling rather guilty.

From that point on when they were not revising or doing their homework, they were researching Nicholas Flamel; it had almost become a sort of obsession. But no matter how much they tried they could not find a single mention of the man.

As Christmas approached a sign up sheet appeared in the common room. Those who wished to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas were to sign their names. Harry and Heather signed it right away and to their surprise so did Ron.

"My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. I think I told you about him on the train he works with Dragons." Ron said when Heather had asked why he was staying.

Hermione on the other hand was not staying. She and her family were going on a short holiday.

Malfoy had found it very funny that the Potters would be staying at school and would make snide comments about having no family every time he passed in the halls. This surprisingly did not bother Harry or Heather all that much since they loved being at Hogwarts.

On the day before Hermione was due to leave the four friends sat in the Library once again looking for Flamel. But once again the search was not yielding any results.

"You will keep searching while I'm on holiday won't you?" Harry and Ron groaned which resulted in Heather playfully hitting her brother.

"Of course we will though I'm not sure if anything outside of the restricted section will help at this point." As Heather said this they all looked over to the restricted section. They had all agreed it probably wasn't a good idea to ask the librarian about it. They were sure she would know but it would lead to too many questions.

Once the holidays started however even Heather was too busy having fun to think about Flamel much. The snow had fallen and the twins could often be found outside having snowball fights with the Weasleys. Percy who was not talking to either of the Potters did not join in. Their relationship was "freaky and not appropriate."

When they entered the great hall the next morning they saw that instead of the long tables there was a single table big enough for them all to sit down at.

Harry and Heather couldn't help but think Dumbledore was watching them closely at meal times so they would often talk to each other through their bond.

Harry and Heather had taken to sleeping in Harry's bed. Since boys could not enter the girls dorm Harry and Heather had taken to sleeping in his bed much to the annoyance of Percy and McGonagall. McGonagall was so frustrated that Heather kept ending up in Harry's bed she charmed the door to not let her in. Since Halloween the twins had been practising teleporting to each other through the golden light so charming the door did nothing to keep her out.

Neither twin knew how they were actually doing it. All they knew was that they could feel where the other was and if they wished it they would appear next to the other. So every night Heather would appear next to Harry. McGonagall had questioned them four times about how they were doing it stating that you cannot apparate inside the castle. Both twins would shrug and not answer.

The first two times Harry and Heather refused to answer they lost 15 points each and got detentions but still they did not answer. McGonagall assumed it was because of their bond but this was not something she could allow and so she would stop them at random and ask, getting no answer.

On Christmas morning the twins were roused awake by Ron who grabbed his presents and started for the door leading downstairs.

"Grab your presents and meet in the common room, we will open them with my brothers."

At this statement both Potters looked at each other. "We have presents?" Both asked at the same time. They had gotten each other gifts but did not expect any from others.

Harry saw two small piles of gifts at the foot of his bed. Grabbing them the twins went down into the common room earning a scowl from Percy, which they ignored.

Both twins had received a hand crafted Flute from Hagrid along with his famous Rock cakes that were just that rocks. They received Chocolate frogs from Ron, A selection of sugar free sweets from Hermione, Her parents were Dentists. Mrs Weasly had sent both twins a Famous Weasly jumper and some homemade fudge.

"I sent a letter home telling mom you weren't expecting much." Ron found himself on the receiving end of a hug from Heather as she thanked him. This made Ron's ears go very red.

Harry had gotten Heather a simple bracelet made of white gold. Heather had gotten Harry seeker gloves with his name stitched in.

The last present was addressed to both the Potters; this surprised them both. They both pulled at the wrapping paper and found a cloak that looked like it was made of water.

This caused Ron and his siblings to gasp.

Percy forgot he wasn't talking to the Potters and came over to examine it. When the Potter's put it on their bodies disappeared. Once they had put the cloak in their laps and sat back down they looked at the card that had fallen out, it simply read.

**Your father left this in my possession use it well.**

"Who do you think it is from?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No idea there was no name." Harry said quietly. Both twins looked sad for a moment, this was the first thing they owned that was once their parents. After sharing a long hug they turned to the Weaslys.

"Let's go have a snowball fight." Heather asked, faking happiness.

The Weasly's could all tell the Potters needed a distraction so they all went out to have a big snowball fight, even Percy held aside his opinion today for which the Potters were extremely grateful.

A few nights later Harry and Heather were thinking about Nicholas Flamel. They decided now would be a great time to use the cloak. They put on the cloak and as quiet as they could they snuck off to the library.

When they arrived at the door it was locked but Heather quickly unlocked it and together they headed into the restricted section.

Unfortunately they had no idea where to start their search, they decided to grab some books at random.

After a half hour of searching Harry opened a new book. when he did it let out a blood curdling scream and in their haste to shut up the book they smashed a lamp. Harry could hear someone sprinting toward the library. They chose to abandon the light and get back under the cloak.

As they left they wondered if Mrs Norris Filch's cat could see them. They had avoided Mrs Norris only to find Filch was talking to Snape. Not wanting to risk going by the two least liked staff members they hid in an unused classroom.

Only when they heard Snape and Filch leave did they relax and look at the room they had entered. The classroom looked very ordinary except in the middle of the room stood a lone mirror.

The twins took off the cloak and moved to look at the mirror. What they saw made their hearts stop and tears fill their eyes. For Harry he saw his mom and dad and all his family stood round him.

When Heather first looked into the mirror however she saw a baby Harry and a baby Heather in a crib. What she saw made her cry more than she had ever cried before. Harry had pulled the wand away from her and saved her, now she knew why they were Bonded so. She had wondered for as long as she could remember.

Saying nothing she hugged Harry rather tight. Confused as to why she was so upset Harry tried to ask her. Her response was to show him what she just saw. Harry held his sister tightly and didn't let go until her last tear fell.

When she looked in the mirror next she found the image had changed this confused her quite a lot.

"I see like many before you, you have found the Mirror of Erised." Both twins spun round in shock and saw Albus Dumbledore sat watching them.

"I'm sorry Sir we did not see you in here." Dumbledore just smiled at the twins.

"I do not need a cloak to be invisible Harry." Harry not knowing what to say just nodded.

"Sir what does this Mirror do exactly." Dumbledore flashed Heather a smile before answering.

"This mirror shows us our Hearts desire Heather nothing more." Heather thought about this for a moment. It was true she had always wanted to know why she was so close to Harry.

"This mirror will not however bring us wisdom and it does not do to dwell on dreams. That is why I will be moving the mirror to a new home and would ask that you not go looking for it again."

Both Harry and Heather looked in the mirror one last time. Their mother and Father nodded somewhat solemnly as if they knew this would be the last time they would look upon one another like this.

Dumbledore looked away when he saw tears in their eyes and allowed them a moment. After two or three minutes he looked at the pair.

"I think it best you two head back to bed and please remember my request. Do not search for the mirror again."

Both twins nodded and covered themselves with the cloak. They walked slowly back to the common room because Heather would not stop hugging Harry. Harry did not mind this, he had for a long time loved his sister's embrace.

The rest of the holiday passed by in a blur. Neither twin could seem to forget what Heather saw in the mirror. When Hermione arrived back from her holiday she was not happy that Harry and Heather had snuck out.

Now that Hermione was back the group was pushed to find Flamel again. They found themselves in the library most nights until it closed.

In mid January they were in the common room looking through books they had checked out when Wood came in fuming. He walked up to Harry and allowed himself a moment before he spoke. Even so when he spoke he sounded madder than Harry had ever seen.

"Snape is refereeing the next match." Harry could see Heather's and Hermione's face fall as the realisation of what that meant sank in.

Wood didn't stay long saying he needed to tell the rest of the team.

"Don't play." Hermione said suddenly.

"There is no reserve seeker, if I don't play we have to forfeit the match." Hermione thought about Harry's words for a moment. She was clearly about to argue but Heather touched her hand and shook her head.

"You won't change his mind. He is too stubborn. We just need to make sure we're there to protect him." Harry looked at her with mock hurt which caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

Hermione accepted she could not change this but she made sure Harry knew she was displeased. It was about an hour later when Neville came hobbling into the common room. He did not seem able to walk and as he tried to step up into the common room. As he fell on his face some people laughed this caused Heather to glare at them.

Hermione walked over to Neville and performed the counter curse. When he was free from the curse they all sat on couches and Harry asked "what happened Neville?"

"Malfoy was hanging around the library. He saw me and hit me with the leg locker curse. He said he had been waiting to try it on someone."

"You need to stand up for yourself mate." Ron said in what he thought was a supportive way.

"No need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor Malfoy has already told me." As Neville said this Harry felt in his pockets for a chocolate frog he had been saving from his Christmas gifts and handed it to Neville.

"You're worth ten of Malfoy Neville." Neville looked like he was going to cry. He opened the frog and handed Harry the card that came in them.

"You collect these don't you?" He then walked off toward the dorm a little happier than before.

Harry looked at the card "It's Dumbledore." He turned the card to read the back when he saw Flamel Heather shouted "oohhh we found him." This made others in the common room look round.

To answer the looks Harry was getting from Hermione and Ron he handed the card over. Hermione read the card and without a word rand to her dorm. She came back in a few moments with a very large book under her arm.

"I got this out weeks ago for some light reading." Ron scowled at her.

"This is light?" It was Hermione's turn to scowl but she did not comment. Instead she flicked through the index and then turned to a page that had Flamel on it she then got them to read the paragraph."

"What's the Philosopher Stone?" Ron Asked a bit too loud which caused Hermione to shush him and she pointed at a different paragraph.

"I can see why Snape would want something like this, it must be what Fluffy is guarding." Heather said quietly.

Not much happened over the next weeks. The four friends kept an eye out for any sign Snape had gotten closer to the stone. It wasn't until Ron stated he would buy a quidditch team if he had the stones gold Harry was reminded Snape would be refereeing their match this Saturday.

The Quidditch match went a lot better than anyone expected. Yes Snape fouled them a few times for no real reason but Gryffindor won and Harry had made a truly spectacular dive.

Harry later found out that Ron and Neville had gotten into a fight during the match and sent Goyle to the hospital.

On His way out of the Quidditch pitch Harry saw Snape walking into the Forbidden Forest. This Harry and Heather found very odd. Harry quickly grabbed his broom and pulled Heather onto it and together they followed Snape into the forest.

Harry could not be happier that night. When he arrived in the common room a party was in full swing. Harry and Heather had their first experience with butterbeer. They both loved it but when they asked Fred and George where they got it from they just said "Trade secrets".


	9. Dragons and Detentions

When Harry and Heather woke they waited in the common room for Ron and Hermione. When the other two arrived they told them what they saw last night. Hermione looked like she wanted to scold them but Ron spoke first.

"So the stone is only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape? It will be gone in a week."

Harry did not want to say it aloud but he silently agreed with this statement. Quirrell it seemed, was much braver than anyone gave him credit for. The four friends had taken to listening in on the third floor door each time they passed and were certain the stone was still safe.

The four friends found themselves once again in the library. This time it was because Hermione insisted they all start revising for the end of year exams. This frustrated Ron to no end.

"The exams are weeks away Hermione." He groaned after a half hour of studying.

Before Hermione could respond however Hagrid appeared.

"What are you four up to you ain't still looking for Flamel are you?" To Hagrids shock the four friends looked at eachother and allowed themselves a little laugh.

"We found him weeks ago, but now you're here we would like to ask you what else is guarding the stone." At Harry's words Hagrid pailed and looked around shiftily.

"Harry you can't be talking about that here, come see me later on in my cabin. I ain't promising to tell you anything mind." With that Hagrid left. Ron noticed Hagrid had a book in his hand, bored with his studies he left to see what section Hagrid had been in.

When Ron came back he dropped a couple of books on the table they were sitting at.

"Dragons. Why does Hagrid want books about dragons?"

"Hagrid has always wanted a dragon." Heather remarked, not looking up from her revision. She, like Hermione, was more than happy to study.

"Just one more thing to ask him about later I suppose." Ron did not look impressed at Harry's answer but accepted it sitting back down in his chair and trying to focus again on his revision.

Harry and Heather found out that night that their cloak was barely big enough for the four friends. This meant getting to Hagrid's hut was much slower than any of them wanted. Anytime someone passed they had to crouch a little to make sure their feet were covered.

When they finally arrived and knocked, Hargrid shunted them in rather quickly before he shut the door. He then looked around outside making sure they were not followed.

"Right you said you had questions?" Hagrid was speaking fast almost like he did not have time for this today. His attitude made Harry and Heather stare at him questioningly before answering.

"We wanted to know what kinds of protection the store has, apart from Fluffy." Hagrid looked at Heather as she spoke and shook his great mane of hair out of his face.

"Now you know I can't be telling you that."

"We believe Snape is after the stone we just want to know who else Dumbledore trusted other than you to protect the stone is all."

Harry and Heather looked at Hermione surprised by her cunning, Hagrid however beamed.

"Snape? Snape is one of the people protecting the stone he aint about to steal it." Before Hagrid could say anything more, a rattling in his pot above the fire made him stop.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you who else but then you gotta go. I'm rather busy. Lets see there is Me, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Qurrill, McGonagall and let me think ah Dumbledore did something too." As Hagrid ticked off the names on his fingers he looked like he was deep in thought wondering if he missed anyone.

The rattling in the Pot was now becoming impossible to ignore and all eyes were watching it.

"Hagrid what have you got in there?"

Hagrid looked at Harry and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ron however, had moved forwards and was peering in the pot.

"That's a dragon egg where did you get it Hagrid?

Hagrid's secret now out he looked at the four friends and sighed.

"Won it last night in the pub. Played a guy some cards for it. Been in the Library all day looking for books. What I got there is a Norwegian Ridgebak. They are really rare they are."

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house you can't raise a dragon." Hagrid looked at Hermione but waved off her concerns. Before he could argue however he saw the time and ushered them out telling them to go to bed.

"_Is it not weird that Hagrid wants a dragon more than anything? and someone just happens to have one? Not only did he have one he gave it away for free?" _When Heather asked this the twins were laying in bed and Harry had to agree it was very odd.

They did not get to ask Hagrid though because, like Hermione the teachers all seemed determined to prepare the students for exams. The twins workload increased so much they were spending most of their free time revising or writing essays.

It was a few days later at lunch time Hedwig flew down and landed before the Potters. Harry read the letter as Heather fed Hedwig bacon and Pumpkin Juice.

The letter had just three words "**It is Hatching"** Harry gave the letter to Ron who immediately wanted to go down and see Hagrid but Hermione put her foot down and dragged him to Herbology.

None of the four friends could concentrate on their work during that lesson. By the time the lesson was over both Harry and Ron had lost 5 points and were given extra homework.

The four friends sneaked away from the pack of students going to the school and headed straight for Hagrid's hut. When they arrived they could see a jet black egg sitting on the Kitchen table.

They all sat around the table and watched as the dragon hatched. The dragon in Hagrid's opinion was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Harry did somewhat agree but he was more worried about Hagrid getting in trouble to voice his opinion.

When the baby dragon looked at Hagrid he smiled and tried to stroke the dragon's head.

"Awe bless he knows his mommy"

The Dragon chose this point to sneeze and a jet of sparks lit Hagrid's beard on fire. Hagrid hastily put out the fire but his eyes went wide when he saw a pale face watching through the window.

Harry followed Hagrids gaze and pulled Heather to her feet. "We need to go, I'm pretty sure that was Malfoy."

As they arrived in the great hall Malfoy glared at them maliciously. The four friends tried to ignore him but they knew he had seen. On the way back to the common room Heather looked at Harry. She had a look of annoyance on her face.

"_We didn't get a chance to ask him about who he got the egg off." _Harry too realised this as he slumped at a free table to continue his homework.

About a week later Malfoy was still sneering at the four of them. None of the four friends could understand why he had not told anyone yet. This meant they still had time to get Hagrid out of trouble. So that day after class the four friends headed down to Hagrid's hut.

When they entered Hagrid's hut they were all shocked by the growth of the dragon. It was easily twice as big as the week before.

"Hagrid you have to get rid of it, it's only a matter of time for Malfoy snitches." Hagrid knew Hermione was right but he couldn't see to giving it away and it wouldn't last as a baby.

"Hagrid, what if we knew someone who was good with dragons that could take Norbert and raise it right?" Everyone but Harry looked at Heather with very confused looks on their faces.

"We don't know anyone like that." Was Hermione's response, in fact she looked at Heather like she had lost the plot.

"You're half right Hermione we don't but Ron does, his brother Charlie." Ron looked like a lightbulb had just gone off in his head and he nodded excitedly.

"Charlie would definitely know what to do Hagrid." Ron looked at Hagrid pleadingly. Even still it took a further thirty minutes to convince Hagrid to let them send a letter to Charlie.

It was three days before Hedwig returned with Charlie's answer. The twins were glad Hedwig waited until they were in the common room to deliver it.

Charlie had written that he would love to take the dragon and that he had some friends coming to visit in the next few days. This he said would be the best way and that they would need to get the dragon to the top of the tallest tower by midnight on Sunday.

When Ron came into the common room sometime later and shook off the invisibility cloak, Harry handed him the letter from his brother. Ron, however, was more interested in a bite wound he had sustained from Norbert earlier that night.

By morning Ron had to go to the hospital wing. His bite had turned a horrid green and his finger was twice the normal size.

Harry, Heather and Hermione visited Ron the next day. Madam Pomfrey did not buy the answer that he was bitten by a dog and was not happy he lied to her. Ron had also been visited by Malfoy who had claimed he was here to borrow a book, really he came to gloat.

This was much worse than it seemed, however, because the book in question had Charlie's note hidden inside. Now Malfoy knew they were planning to smuggle the dragon out.

Unfortunately they had no time to change the plans so on Sunday evening Heather and Harry went down to Hagrid's hut under the invisibility cloak. Hermione had wanted to go with them but there was simply not enough room under the cloak.

The twins were more than happy to get rid of the baby Dragon and when they left the Astronomy tower both felt a million times lighter. That was until they walked into Filch. The twins were dragged into McGonagall's office where they were shocked to see Neville and Malfoy already there.

McGonagall was furious with them. To make matters worse she had told Neville the twins had lied to Malfoy to get him in trouble. This upset Neville a lot because he had been very brave trying to warn the twins about Malfoy.

McGonagall in her rage at the students had taken Fifty points from each of the four students and gave them all a detention. Harry and Heather did not argue with McGonagall, both were feeling horrid that Neville had been so caught up in all of this.

When they arrived in the common room Hermione didn't even scold them for their stupidity. She did promise to collect their cloak for them which made the twins feel a little better but they headed straight to bed, not even bothering to go up separate staircases.

Next Saturday the twins were told they would serve their detentions that night. They were to meet Filch at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

Filch led the four students to Hagrid's hut which made Harry and Heather feel slightly better. With Hagrid overseeing the detention they felt much safer about going into the forest.

Malfoy would not stop complaining about Slaves' work and how he would tell his father.

"Your father would tell you that's how it is at hogwarts. If you think your father would rather you be expelled go back up to the school and pack." After this Malfoy did not say anything else for some time.

When Hagrid stopped at a fork in the dirt path, he started to explain what it was they were going to do. He pointed at a silver puddle on the floor.

"A few weeks ago I found a unicorn hurt and it seems another has been hurt recently, this here on the floor is unicorn blood."

"What would attack a unicorn Hagrid?" Harry asked with trepidation in his voice.

"Not a werewolf?" Malfoy asked before Hagrid could answer Harry.

"Nah a werewolf isn't fast enough to catch a unicorn. Something dark is killing these unicorns. Now we're going to split into two groups Neville and Malfoy, you're gonna go that way and Harry and Heather you will be with me this way."

At Hagrid's words Malfory stated he would be taking fang. Hagrid agreed and when he told Malfoy fang was a coward Malfoy's face paled slightly.

"Now if yeh find the unicorn I want you to send up Green sparks but if you find yourselves in danger send up red. Try quickly now so I know you can do it." All four sent first green then red sparks and split to wander the forest.

They had been walking for about a half hour when the sound of hooves filled the forest. Hagrid pulled out his crossbow ready for action.

Out of the tree line came a Centaur. The Centaur seemed to know Hagrid and they had a chat about anything unusual. Much to Hagrid's annoyance the only information he could get was "Mars is bright tonight".

When a second Centaur appeared he was no help either adding only that "Mars was unusually bright tonight."

Before Hagrid could get annoyed at the Centaurs Heather let out a squeal of surprise and pointed to the red sparks. Hagrid pushed Harry and Heather against a tree and told them to wait for him, he then bounded off into the forest.

"_I don't care what happens to Malfoy but if something happens to Neville I won't forgive myself" _Heather stated mentally to Harry. Harry was seemingly unable to speak and he wrapped his arms around his sister and held her close.

What felt like an hour later but in actuality was only ten minutes Hagrid returned and he looked furious.

"This git sneaked up on Neville and scared him. We're changing groups. I'm sorry Harry but he will have a harder time scaring you so you will go with Malfoy and Neville you can come with me and Heather."

Although Harry was not happy about being split from his sister he went with Malfoy. To Harry's pleasure Malfoy was terrified at the slightest sound and he would move closer to Harry.

About ten minutes later Harry and Malfoy came into a clearing. What Harry saw made his blood run cold. The second Malfoy saw what was in the clearing he took off following fang who also took off in search for Hagrid.

Before Harry could so much as think about moving a pain in his scar made him fall to the ground. The pain was so bad that Harry's vision went white. The figure must have heard Harry's cries for it started toward Harry.

Two things happened in that moment: Hooves collided with the robed figure causing it to flee and out of a gold light that now surrounded Harry came Heather who had felt Harry's pain and Immediately teleported to Harry's side.

Hagrid was just recovering his eyesight, the bright golden light that had flooded the forest just moments ago was now gone and so was Heather.

Hargid's face paled and just as he was trying to work out what to do Malfoy came back with Fang. To say Hagrid was annoyed Malfoy left Harry was an understatement. But in this moment he needed to find Heather and Harry.

It was at this point he looked at Fang and was thankful he brought his trusted companion. Fang, now back with Hagrid, was a lot happier and much less afraid.

"Find Heather." Hagrid boomed to Fang. Fang took off and Malfoy and Neville had to run in order to keep up.

Back in the clearing Harry held Heather thankful for her presence. The owner of the Hooves stepped forward to reveal a Centaur named Firenze.

"Thank you for saving me but what was that?" Harry asked his breath short as he recovered from the pain in his head.

The Centaur and the twins spoke for what seemed like a long time. What the twins learned scared them. Hagrid had told them he did not believe Voldemort dead but to know he was in the forest killing unicorns to stay alive was unthinkable.

Hagrid appeared not much later and Firenze seemed they would now be safe so he left. Hagrid seemed to think their detention had been served by this point and led them back to the castle and the twins were not looking forward to filling in their friends.

"_Do we tell them everything?" _Heather had asked on the way up to the castle.

"_I don't know Sis. I think it's something they would want to know but they're going to fuss over us for sure." _They had not made up their mind by the time they got back to the common room and were thankful it was so late in the morning and they would be able to go to bed undisturbed.


	10. The Final Confrontation

The twins did not wake up until late Sunday morning. When they arrived in the common room Ron sat with Hermione. When Harry and Heather sat down they were bombarded with questions.

It took a good hour to relay everything the Centaur had told them because both Ron and Hermione seemed to have many questions to ask

The twins were glad they had Hermione on their side. She had told them that as long as Dumbledore was here Voldemort would not try anything because Dumbledore was just as powerful.

They were also glad because exams had started and the twins were feeling rather stressed. Each night they would sit with Hermione preparing for the next day's exams. Ron seemed more than content to just wing his exams but not wanting to sit alone in the common room often found himself revising with the others.

During the Exams the students were to use special Anti-Cheat quills. The twins both did well in their written tests with the exception of History of Magic.

Their practical tests proved to be quite challenging. McGonagall had them change a mouse into a snuff box. They were awarded points based on how the snuff box looked and were deducted if the box had fur or whiskers.

Harry, who had always had a natural talent in Transfiguration, was sure he got full marks and even though Heather's was not as pretty she was sure she did well too.

Snape made them brew a Forgetfulness Potion and made everyone nervous breathing down their necks. Even though it was an exam Heather continued to help her brother sending instructions mentally. When they were done Fifteen minutes before anyone else Snape scowled and told them to leave.

They turned back just as they left he was eyeing their potion and for the first time Harry saw that Snape was impressed. Harry was sure Snape would never congratulate him or show that he was impressed if Harry was watching.

Ever since their trip into the forest Harry's scar had been hurting far more frequently.

Hermione had suggested more than once that Harry see Madam Pomfrey but he had no idea what he would tell her without sounding like he was making a big deal out of nothing.

After their last exam the four students wanted to do something fun. It was at that point Heather hit Harry's arm.

"_Harry, we still haven't spoken to Hagrid. I wanna go right now. Can we?_ Harry agreed wholeheartedly and changed direction towards Hagrid's.

Ron and Hermione did not question why they were going to Hagrid's; they were both more than happy to spend time relaxing outside of the main school.

Hagrid welcomed them into his hut happy to see the four of them.

"Finished your exams have you? How did you all do, you think?"

Before Hermione could get started talking about exams Heather spoke up and cut her off.

"Hagrid, we have been wondering who was the man who gave you the Dragon egg."

Hagrid looked completely taken aback by the question and it took him a moment to answer.

"I dunno, I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Seeing the looks on their faces he quickly added.

"It's not that unusual down the Hog's Head to be honest, let's in all sorts of weird folks it does."

"What did you talk about Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" As Harry asked this Hagrid thought for a moment.

"I don't rightly remember he kept buying me drinks you see. Aye it did come up he asked me what I do so I told him. He then said he had a Dragons egg and we could play for it. If I thought I could handle it. I told him After Fluffy a Dragon would be no problem"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry interjected before Hagrid could continue.

"Course he seemed interested. How often do you meet a three headed dog? So I told him Fluffy's a piece of cake really just play some music and he falls right asleep." Hagrid looked mortified at the four of them.

"I should not have told you that, forget that you hear."

All four however had jumped to their feet and were heading for the door. Hagrid looked at them with worry in his eyes as they ran to the castle.

"We need to go see Dumbledore right now and tell him the stone is in danger." Heather said slightly out of breath.

They did not stop until they ran straight into Professor McGonagall. McGonagall eyed them suspiciously.

"Where are you four running on a nice day right after exams?"

The four looked at eachother and did not know what to say.

"_We have trusted her with worse in my opinion."_ Heather told Harry silently. Harry who agreed looked at McGonagall.

"We need to see Dumbledore." McGonagall looked at Harry with an inquisitive eye but did not move out of their way.

"What, might I ask, would you need to see the Headmaster about?"

"It's urgent Professor." Harry trusted McGonagall but did not think it wise to say that he thought Snape was after the Philosopher's stone.

"Professor Dumbledore has just left for the Ministry of Magic. He got an urgent owl and had to leave right away." The four friends shared a look of horror.

"We think someone is going to steal the Philosopher's stone professor." It was McGonagall's turn to have a look of horror and confusion.

"I do not know how much you think you know about the Stone Mr Potter but I assure you that it is very safe. Now go on to your common room and walk please."

The four friends knew there was nothing more they could say to McGonagall and resigned to do as she said. In the common room they sat down and hastily made plans.

"I'm going down tonight with Dumbledore gone. I have to stop Snape from getting the stone."  
Heather did not need to say it since Harry already knew.

"I'm going with you, I refuse to let you go alone." Ron and Hermione nodded "us too".

Harry tried to say no but they would not listen and Heather told him to let them come.

At midnight the four friends met in the common room. Just as they were about to leave Neville moved in front of them to stop them leaving. He refused to move out of their way.

"I'm sorry Neville but Petrificus Totalus." Neville went stiff as a board and fell to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Ron asked nervously.

"That was the petrification curse I will do the counter when we return."

"Your scary Hermione, Brilliant but scary." Hermione did not answer Ron she just made for the exit. Heather could have sworn she saw Hermione Blush.

Under the cloak the four friends arrived at the third floor. When they opened the door they were surprised to see it was unlocked. The four shared a look and walked into the room. A harp at the dog's feet was playing a soft tune.

Wasting no time Harry moved the dogs foot out of the way and started to lift the hatch. With no way of knowing how deep it was Harry elected to go first. When he dropped in he fell on something soft and called his friends down.

When Hermione landed she let out a shriek and quickly ran to the side of the room and off the soft plant. This caused Harry to look at her confused. In response she pointed to his body which now had the plant wrapping around it.

"It's Devil's Snare." Harry looked at her pleadingly.

"Devil's Snare doesnt like fire but there is no wood here." Ron looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You're a witch." Hermione blushed and conjured some blue flames. The vines holding the other three retracted and Harry, Heather and Ron climbed free.

"Thank you Hermione," Heather said hugging her friend lightly. Ron looked a little offended but didn't say anything as they made their way into the next room.

The next room was filled with the sound of fluttering of wings. Harry and his friends chose to ignore them for now and went to examine the door on the other side, the door in question was locked and there was no key.

As Harry looked back into the room he realised that the things with wings were keys and in the centre of the room were three brooms.

Harry quickly got on one and Heather and Ron on the others. Hermione was not keen on flying and stayed on the ground. This was good for their plan, Harry would make the keys fly toward Ron, then to avoid Ron they would fly in Heather's direction. From there the only way to safety would be down and Hermione could grab it.

The plan was a success and after a few moments they were in the next room. A giant chess set stood before them and everyone knew what needed to be done.

Ron quickly took charge. It took a long time for them to win the game and winning came at a cost.

Ron had sacrificed himself so his friends could move on. Seeing no other choice the three friends moved on promising to get Ron when they came back out.

When they opened the door to the next room a horrible smell filled the three friends' lungs. In the corner of the room was a knocked out troll. The friends silently thanked the gods this one was already unconscious because it was at least twice the size of the one they fought in the girls bathroom.

They did not stay long and moved to the next room. In the next room stood a table and 7 bottles. In the centre of the table stood a piece of parchment. As the three friends approached the table Purple Fire sprang up behind them and Black before the door that led on.

Hermione picked up the paper in the centre of the room, the paper contained a riddle.

**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**

**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**

**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**

**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**

**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**

**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**

**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend**

**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**

**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**

**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**

**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**

Hermione sighed as she read the riddle. She then started wandering round the table. Heather looked at the parchment and joined in the search. It did not take the two girls long to solve the riddle.

Hermione pointed to the two vials that they needed.

"Both only have enough for one person it seems"

"You take that one go back , get Ron take him to the Hospital wing, then use Hedwig to send an owl to Dumbledore. I have to go forward." As Harry said this Hermione looked at Heather.

"I've never not been able to get to Harry's side. Go make sure Ron is okay."

Hermione who had not yet seen the twins teleport ability looked at Heather with doubt in her eyes.

"Go Hermione, I will be fine, I promise. We will hold him off as long as we can." Hermione didn't argue further she drank her potion. A chill ran down her spine and she left through the flames.

Harry hugged Heather tightly and then drank the vial needed to move on.

"_I will see you soon. Wait a few seconds so you can see I'm through the fire."_

"_Don't you dare try and take him till I'm with you, Promise me." _ Harry smiled at her, squeezed her hand and walked through the fire.

Harry walked through the flames and when he came out of the other side he saw, to his surprise, not Snape but Quirrell. His surprise went through the link and Heather's voice rang through their bond.

"_What is it Harry, can I join you?"_

"_It's not Snape, it's Quirrell I think you should come, then we can greet him together." _

Heather did not need telling twice. As she felt through their bond for Harry, It was much harder for Heather to find her brother but after a moment she was by his side.

The golden light caught Quirrell's attention and he spun round to face them.

"I thought I would see you both down here tonight."

Before either twin could react Quirrell pointed his wand at them and thick ropes bound them. He levitated them closer so he could see them but carry on what he was doing. Now that they were in the room they could see him looking into the mirror of Erised.

"How does this mirror work? I see myself presenting the stone to my master but how do I get it?" Quirrell was muttering to himself as he circled around the mirror.

"_Harry what's the plan?" _

"_I don't know Sis but I get the feeling we should distract him from the mirror." _Heather nodded and turned to Quirrell.

"What are you doing here, we thought, Snape." Quirrell turned to Heather and let out a shrill laugh.

"Yes Snape does seem the sort doesn't he."

"We heard you talking in the forest," Harry added.

"Yes, Snape hasn't trusted me since I set the troll free at Halloween. He wanted to know how far I had gotten."

"But Snape he tried to kill me during my first Quidditch match." This caused Quirrell to laugh again and look Harry directly in the face.

"No dear boy **I** tried to kill you. Now be quiet, I'm trying to work out this mirror."

Harry and Heather shared a look they knew they needed to distract him but neither could think of how. As they were thinking up a plan a voice that sounded as if it came from Quirrell's head rang through the room.

"Use the boy." Quirrell spun round and grabbed Harry pulling him in front of the mirror.

As Harry stood in front of the mirror he saw himself in the mirror, the mirror Harry pulled out the Stone and then put it into his pocket. As the Mirror Harry's Stone fell into his pocket Harry himself felt his pocket get full and he knew he had the stone.

Heather looked at him with shock in her eyes. "_How Harry? You must lie, he cannot know you have it. We should leave?"_

"What do you see boy?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, we have won the house cup." Quirrell threw Harry out of the way and went back to the mirror.

Harry who had landed near Heather was trying to free her when the unknown voice rang again.

"He lies." Quirrell spun round and his face flashed with anger.

"Tell me what you saw Potter."

The second voice however spoke again.

"Let me speak with the boy."

"My lord you are not strong enough." Harry watched Quirrell seemingly argue with himself and continued to work on the binds that tied Heather.

"I have strength enough for this." The voice stated. Quirrell must have known better than to argue for he started to unwrap his turban.

When the turban fell a second face in the back of Quirrell's head could be seen. The second Harry saw the head his scar hurt like nothing he had ever felt. Heather could feel his pain and was crying slightly. Her binds were weak but she stayed tied for a little longer waiting for the right opportunity.

The new face was the face of Voldemort. Harry was filled with rage upon seeing the face that killed his parents. The face that had tried to kill his sister before they were out of infancy.

"So nice to see you again Harry. Now why don't you give me that stone in your pocket."

Harry shook his head in confusion. How could he possibly know.

"I don't have the stone."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME POTTER. Get me the stone." Quirrell walked over to Harry arms outstretched ready to grab at his pockets. Heather saw this as the right time and grabbed Quirrell's hand to stop him touching her brother.

"My Master what is going on, what is this Magic?" Quirrell recoiled in fear. Before he could act both Harry and Heather jumped on him grabbing at his face.

"NOOO STOP THEM USE YOUR WAND FOOL" Voldemort's voice rang clear and was filled with anger.

A loud bang erupted from Quirrell's wand and both twins were flung back. This did not stop them both of them started casting spells at Quirrell. They did not know many and Quirrell laughed as he shielded their attacks.

Not knowing how to win, the twins grabbed each other's hands and cast a final "Flipendo".

Quirrell laughed again as he heard the spell they used. He threw up a simple shield charm.

The spell that he saw hit his shield was not just a simple spell. Its power shattered his shield in an instant and threw him backwards. The twins seeing this fired three more in quick succession.

All the spellwork and fighting quickly caught up on the twins and the next thing they saw was darkness. Quirrell had tried to stop the spells but he could not manage it. As the spell collided with him he was flung into a wall.

* * *

Dumbledore had just gotten Harry and Heather into the hospital wing; neither was conscious and he was very worried. He laid Harry and Heather down on seperate beds and went to get the Matron.

When the Matron came in she ran her diagnostic spells. Both twins looked like they would be okay. They had both expended a lot of Magical energy in a short time. Replenishing potions were spelled into their bodies and all that was left to do was wait.

After the first day of being in the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came to check on them. What she saw shocked her. She cast her Patronus to go and fetch the Headmaster and went to get extra bedsheets.

Both twins were cold as ice but at the same time her diagnostic spells suggested both had a fever. Madam Pomfrey tried to heat their temperature but nothing she did seemed to affect the Potters.

When Dumbleodre came in he had a look of fear and dread, his gaze kept flicking between the twins. It was then Dumbledore remembered they had described feeling ill after their fight. That was the only other time the twins had slept apart.

His mind was made up. He spelled the beds together and the second the beds touched both Potters hugged without waking up. As soon as the twins made contact the warm golden glow covered and wrapped around the twins.

The light's calming effect flooded over both Dumbledore and the Matron.

Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around the twins and left for her office.

Over the course of the next few hours Madam Pomfrey checked on the twins often. There was now no sign that the students had been ill at all except from their exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey was confused to see that although the Glow had healed their temperature problems it did nothing for their exhaustion.

* * *

Three days later Harry and Heather woke up. They were surprised to see that they were led together and the curtains were drawn around them. Harry kissed Heather's forehead and they hugged tighter.

An alarm spell must have been cast around them because not long after they woke up Madam Pomfrey was by their side. They said nothing as she ran her spells and when she seemed happy enough she left them alone.

Not ten minutes later Dumbledore was standing by their bed and he was watching them with a curious look in his eye.

"Mr and Miss Potter, how are you both feeling? What is the last thing you remember?"

"We were struggling to hit Quirrell with spells he kept shielding us." Harry told the Headmaster.

"We did not know what to do. It seemed nothing we were doing could affect him and when we held hands our spells seemed to be way more powerful." As Heather said this Dumbledore looked at her.

"In what way Miss Potter did they become more powerful?" Heather did not know how to explain it so instead she grabbed her wand of the nightstand. She let go of Harry so they were not touching and cast "Lumos"

Her wand lit up. She then held Harry's hand and recast the lumos spell. Harry had the quick thinking to close his eyes, Dumbledore however was temporarily blinded by the intensity of the light.

"Yes I can see what you mean about more power, how very curious."

"Sir what happened to Voldemort?" As Harry asked this Dumbledore gave him a look. It was a look that suggested he was trying to work out just how much to tell them.

"Voldemort fled leaving Quirrell to die. Where he will go and what he will do is unclear."

"How come he could not bear to touch us? His skin blistered and he practically ran from us."

When Heather voiced this question Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I believe that Voldemort cannot touch you because when your mother gave her life for yours she invoked old blood magic. It is my opinion that Voldemort cannot touch you because of the love your mother had for you."

"I have one more question Professor."

"Just one more?" Dumbledore smiled as he said this.

"Why does Voldemort want to kill us so bad?" Dumbledore looked sad and lowered his head.

"Alas I cannot answer that Harry. Not now, when you are older I promise to answer."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but a look from Heather made him bite his tongue and stay silent.

Dumbledore looked at the sweets that had been given to Harry and Heather. After they gave consent he tried a Bertie Bott and left them alone. No sooner had he left Hermione and Ron entered both looking relieved to see their friends awake.

Hermione ran over and hugged them both very tightly. Madam Pomfrey came over and tried to shoo Ron and Hermione. After begging her to let them have ten minutes Madam Pomfrey gave them five.

Ron and Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes filling in the twins about what happened after Hermione left them. After she had finished she looked at Heather.

"Care to tell me what you meant when you said you can always find Harry?"

"Well you actually saw it the first time we found out. Remember Halloween? Harry appeared in a golden light? Since that moment we worked on perfected it. That's how I've been getting into the boys dorms at night."

Hermione looked like instead of being satisfied she had a thousand more questions but she never got to ask them because she was ushered out of the Hospital wing. She just had time to ask if Harry and Heather would be at the feast.

"Professor Dumbledore has given them permission to go but they are to come right back here when it's over." The way Madam Pomfrey said this it was clear that she did not approve of them leaving the hospital wing so neither twin argued.


	11. Really Free

Harry and Heather were almost late to the feast. Madam Pomfrey insisted on checking them over twice more before she let them leave. When they finally arrived nearly every head turned to watch them enter.

The twins tried their best to ignore the looks and took the seats Hermione had saved them. The second the twins had sat down Dumbledore rose and addressed the students.

Dumbledore wasted no time talking about what happened and gave out a lot of points to the four friends and also some for Neville.

Slytherin were in outrage at this. They went from winning the house cup to coming second. The Potters couldn't help but think Dumbledore was a bit prejudiced but they did not care and they along with everyone else celebrated.

Harry and Heather suddenly realised how hungry they were and piled their plates almost as high as Ron's; this made Hermione laugh a little.

Over dinner conversation was lighthearted and both Potters got invited to the Burrow which made them happy.

Being invited to the Burrow however made them remember that in only a couple of days they would be returning to the Dursleys. It was then they remembered Madam Bones and wondered just what she had done to help them.

After they had eaten their fill and then some the twins headed back up to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey had them change and get into bed right away and demanded they sleep.

Sleep was not something that came easy for them that night.

When they woke in the morning they were released from the Hospital wing. Not very much feeling like talking to people they made their way down to go for a walk on the grounds.

They had made it to the great hall when McGonagall caught them and asked them to see Dumbledore.

Neither Potter wanted to go and see Dumbledore but they thought it best not to deny the Headmaster. When they arrived at the Gargoyle it slid out of the way and allowed them access.

When the twins opened the door they were surprised to see Madam Bones and a

Tall black wizard who had broad shoulders.

Harry and Heather were indicated to sit down in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Madam Bones summoned an armchair and placed it next to the twins. The unknown wizard stood and stayed in the background.

"Mr Potter Miss Potter we have called you here today to discuss how you want to handle your relatives. Professor Dumbledore here has informed us of the importance of you staying with the Dursleys. It is his belief that you are safest in Privet Drive due to the blood wards that are in place from your mother's sacrifice."

Harry and Heather had not expected to get a say in what happened next and where somewhat taken aback. Heather spoke first.

"What are our other options because honestly we do not know."

"Well if staying at your Aunt and Uncles is something you no longer want to do you will both be placed with a temporary wizarding family while we have your parents examined."

At the mention of a will Harry thought Dumbledore frowned a little but it was hard to tell since his face reset to neutral so fast.

"We were not aware that our mother even had a will. Would we be able to see it even if we go back to our Aunt's?" Harry asked, speaking to Madam Bones instead of Dumbledore.

This time Dumbledore definitely reacted. "I do not"

Dumbledore however was cut off by Madam Bones who scowled at him and cut him off.

"If the Potters wish to see their parents' will we shall take them to Gringotts to see it Albus. You cannot deny them this."

At Madam Bones' words Dumbledore was silenced and said no more.

"As for the short term we have contacted three Wizarding families and all three have offered you temporary accommodation if you wish it." Madam Bones continued as if Dumbledore had not interrupted at all.

"_If we do not have to go back to the Dursleys I really don't want to have to go back."_ Harry knew after he heard Heather say that he would not make her.

"_So we should ask about one of these Wizarding Families and look at the will?" _

"_That's for the best I think. The Dursley's was not good for us and we both know it." _

Dumbledore looked at the two with an inquisitive look. "Do you do this all the time?"

Harry and Heather looked at him slightly confused. "Do what Professor?"

"Talk to each other and ignore everyone else?" This caused Heather to blush and Harry to look away. Madam Bones and the Auror looked between Dumbledore and the twins.

"Talk to each other? Albus they have not said a word." Dumbledore had not been thinking when he questioned the Potters and quickly filled in Madam Bones much to the Potters annoyance.

They had been hoping to keep as much as they could a secret.

Madam Bones must have realised they wanted this kept secret for she promised to keep it a secret at this the Auror swore their silence too.

"We have decided we will not return to the Dursleys. We understand that Professor Dumbledore believes it is for the best however he was not the one that went through what we did."

"We also saw no sign of Dumbledore helping us during the 10 years in Privet Drive." Heather added onto Harry's statement.

Dumbledore looked saddened by Heather's words but he could not deny he could have done more to look after the twins.

Madam Bones decided that Dumbledore did not need to be involved in the conversation any longer because she requested that they talk in private. Dumbledore rose from his feet and waved his wand at the door.

"I must insist that I am included in any talks regarding the Potters safety."

Dumbledore's insistence caused the Auror to move forward and draw his wand. For the first time the black man spoke. His voice was deep and calm.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are interfering in official Ministry business and you will stand down this instant. Remember the company you are in. This is the head of the DMLE."

Dumbledore seemed to consider his position. He unlocked the door and placed his wand on the table and sat in his seat.

"You're quite right Shacklebolt."

"Mr and Miss Potter, the reason we insisted Albus be excluded is because we could consider Albus just as guilty of not protecting you. That is something we will need to discuss today as well. Shacklebolt ward the room please I do not wish to be overheard."

The Auror they now knew to be Shacklebolt started silently casting charms at the door and around the room. When he was satisfied he nodded to Madam Bones.

"The first thing we need to discuss then is do you wish to press charges against Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"_I never thought we would get these options, what do you want sis?"_

"_I'm not sure. They deserve punishment sure but if they go to jail Dudley will effectively have no parents like us and I don't think I want to do that to anyone."_

"_Maybe we can get just Vernon arrested and Petunia could raise Dudley hopefully better?"_

The two Ministry workers were watching the twins talk with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. None of them made it to interrupt the Potters as they spoke to each other.

"_That sounds like a good option to me Harry."_ Harry turned to face Madam Bones.

"We do not want to make Dudley grow up with no parents as we did. So we would like to press charges but if it's possible only Vernon be sent to prison if that is how he would be sentenced."

"This is the opinion of both of you?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes," Heather stated, conviction clear in her voice.

"Very well we will start the legal proceedings when we get back to the office. Auror Shacklebolt when we are done here please collect a statement from Madam Pomfrey, you best also collect one from Minerva since the children told her first."

"The second order would be to discuss whether or not you want to press charges against Albus Dumbledore for not making sure your relatives were treating you right."

As Madam Bones said this Harry and Heather took a moment to think about this. If they did try to charge the Headmaster that would be all over the prophet and neither wanted more attention.

"We don't want the attention that would come with a lawsuit against our Headmaster. We also have six more years here and it would be a very awkward environment if that was something that we decided to do."

Madam Bones smiled at the twins and nodded her consent. "I think under the circumstances your Reasoning makes sense. We however, will be keeping a very close watch over Albus and your care moving forward."

"We thank you for that Madam Bones." Heather replied for both the twins.

"I suppose the last thing we need to discuss is where to place you for the time being. Mr and Mrs Weasly have offered you a place at the Burrow. It is my understanding you are friends with their son. Mr Remus Lupin has expressed interest in looking after you both as well as Professor McGonnagall."

The Potters were a little overwhelmed by their choices. Since coming to the wizarding world they had experienced so much kindness and they didn't know how to accept it.

"Who is Remus Lupin?" Harry asked more to buy them time to get their emotions in check.

"Remus Lupin was a friend of Lily and James Potter. He was asked to stay away from you. Staying with Remus would give you the chance to learn about your parents. He has also told us that if this is something you wanted to consider then you need to be made aware that Mr Lupin suffers from Lycanthrope. This is not something that we in the department consider a problem due to the fact Mr Lupin has access to the Wolfsbane potion thanks to a trust Lily and James set up for him. Living with him would make you a target of the prejudices that he has to put up with and he wanted you to know this before you made your choice."

Harry had not been expecting what he heard and did not know what to think. On the one hand they could learn about their parents. On the other they just wanted to live normal lives.

Harry and Heather silently discussed their options.

McGonagall knew about their time at the Dursleys; she also knows of the bond the twins share; this was definitely a plus to having her look after them. The only problem they could see was it may be hard to seperate school and home.

The Weasley's seemed like the best choice but Harry and Heather knew that they were already a big family and didn't really have a whole lot of money. That would not be a problem if they thought Mrs Weasly would accept money off of them but they highly doubted she would and they did not want to burden the Weasley family.

"Can we please sleep on this decision? It is a very big decision to make and honestly we are both feeling rather overwhelmed." As Harry asked this he wondered if it was okay for him to ask. Madam Bones, however, just smiled and nodded.

"Of course Mr Potter we will see you at nine oclock in this classroom. That way we can decide before you are due to take the train." Madam Bone shook Harry's hand and Heather's before walking towards the door. Shacklebolt just smiled and nodded in their direction.

* * *

Harry and Heather walked hand in hand back to the common room hoping to find Ron and Hermione before lunch. When they arrived in the common room it was packed with students enjoying the end of year.

Since they could barely work out who anyone was in the common room right now they decided to go to the library. When they arrived in the library they did not find their friends.

Instead they decided to look into Lycanthrope.

The twins were so distracted by their research that they completely missed dinner. Hermione and Ron came in an hour or so after dinner. When they sat down Hermione looked at the books.

"Why are you reading books about werewolf rights?"

Harry and Heather who did not really feel like getting into this with their friends right now decided to change the subject.

"We were looking for you two earlier. We have something else to talk about."

This did the job of distracting the two friends.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?"

"Well Harry and I have been offered temporary homes and we do not know who to go with. We were hoping to get your input." Heather was the one to speak this time and Hermione looked at them surprised.

Harry and Heather spent the next few hours talking to Ron and Hermione about Remus and McGonagall, since the two had already decided not to burden Mrs Weasly they did not tell Ron and Hermione about that offer.

By the time Dinner came around both twins had made up their mind and it felt like a weight lifted. They were much happier than when they left the breakfast table.

Right after dinner the twins went up to bed for an early night. In bed they happily spoke through their link just imagining how different life would be now. Despite going to bed early the twins were still awake when Ron came in.

Ron gave them a look that suggested he still thought them sleeping together was odd but he did not say anything before getting in his own bed.

At Eight Forty-five Harry and Heather sat in the classroom just relaxing in the others company.

When Madam Bones came in the twins turned and welcomed her. She was once again being escorted by Shacklebolt.

"I hope you two slept well? Did you reach a decision?"

The two Potters nodded and and together they said "We think that after our upbringing Professor McGonagall would be the best choice."

The way the two answered at the same time surprised Madam Bones but she looked happy. She turned and addressed Shacklebolt.

"Will you go and collect Minerva."

"At once." He left silently and the room was left silent for a short while.

"Even though we chose McGonagall we would also like to meet with Mr Lupin and get to know him personally. We would also like to explain that his Lycanthrope was not the reason we did not pick him." Heather said to Madam Bones.

"I'm sure that Mr Lupin would very much like that. We will send him an owl when we are done here."

No more was said for a little while, the Potters were surprised that it was not awkward to be sat in silence. It was fifteen minutes later when Shacklebolt returned.

When Minerva entered she sat near the Potters and smiled at them.

"I have been told you two have made a decision?" she asked them.

"Yes Professor we have both decided that we would like to accept your offer." McGonagall then shocked them by doing something completely out of character. She hugged the twins and wiped a tear from her eye.

The twins hugged their professor and Madam Bones smiled at them all. "Seems like everyone is happy here. All that's left is to visit Gringotts and read Lily's will."

After a few moments more Madam Bones and Shacklebolt left, leaving the twins with McGonagall.

"We will be leaving for my family home via Floo Powder instead of the train. My home is in Scotland and it would make little sense to go to london and come back."

The twins nodded and headed up to Gryffindor tower to say goodbye to their friends.

They found their friends packing in the dorms and decided to pack too. The friends met with their packed luggage in the common room a little while later.

The twins said goodbye to their friends and hugs were shared. After promising to write and visit Harry and Heather made their way to McGonagall's office.

When they arrived McGonagall gave them the Floo address and told them that her house elf Mosie would get them settled in. When McGonagall led them to the fire the twins looked at each other confused.

"We have never travelled this way before Professor." McGonagall understood and after telling them what to do she gave a demonstration. Heather was not too keen on trying this method of travel and so Harry went first.

"_Just travel to me through our bond okay?"_ Heather was much happier with this solution and waited for Harry to leave.

When Harry arrived in the sitting room of McGonagall Castle, Harry told Heather through the bond. A second later she was by his side.

McGonagall, who had not seen this yet, almost shrieked when the bright golden light filled the room and Heather disappeared. She instantly grabbed some Floo Powder and Flooed to the castle.

Seeing that both had arrived okay McGonagall made it clear they were going to talk about what just happened when she returned from her after year meeting with the other teachers.


	12. A New Home

As soon as Minerva returned to the school a small crack sounded in the sitting room. Both Harry and Heather drew their wands and looked around for the source. The poor house elf had not been expecting this reaction and fell on her bottom.

Mosie looked up at the twins and made to stand back up.

"Mosie did not mean to scare the young Master and Mistress. Mosie is wanting to show you to your bedroom."

Heather crouched down so she was on the same level as Mosie, placing her wand back in her robe pocket.

"I'm sorry if we scared you, are you okay?"

Mosie looked at Heather as if this behaviour was completely foreign to her and nodded.

"Mosie is fine Mistress. Would you like to see your room now?"

"We would but you do not need to call me Mistress, I'm Heather and that is Harry ok?"

Mosie bowed and then levitated Harry and Heather's trunks. She guided the trunks to the second floor. While the twins were following Mosie they couldn't help but notice how grand McGonagall castle was.

It was not as big as Hogwarts but it was still very impressive. Heather noted it felt more homely and lived in. It was clear the house elves took great care looking after the castle.

When they arrived at the bedroom that they would share they first noticed it was much bigger than any bedroom they had ever seen before. There was a large four poster queen sized bed with privacy curtains.

On the left side of the room stood two dressers and two sets of drawers for their clothes. On the right was a small living area, there were two couches and two chairs. A book case stood in the corner and was already half filled with books.

The twins looked at Mosie as if this was some kind of mistake but Mosie moved their trunks to the foot of the bed. The small house elf must have noticed their reaction because she turned to them and asked.

"Is it not to Master and Mistress' liking?"  
Both Potter's looked at Mosie bewildered.

"All this space is for us?" Mosie just nodded and summoned a washing basket.

"There is no mistake young Master and Mistress. This is your room and through that door in the corner is your private bathroom. Please unpack and place your dirty clothes in the wash basket Rosie will take care of it."

"Who is Rosie?" Heather asked as Mosie turned to leave.

"Rosie be my daughter Mistress. My husband and second daughter also serve the noble house of McGonagall. It will be mine and Rosie's job to look after the young Master and Mistress." With that Mosie disappeared with a crack leaving the twins alone.

It did not take Harry and Heather long to unpack. Soon they had their books on the shelves and dirty laundry in the basket. It was then they went to look at the Bathroom. Inside was beautiful white marble, the bath easily big enough for four people.

When Harry and Heather had finished placing their cleaning products in the bathroom they left their bedroom to explore the house. From a window on the second floor they could see that Minerva had a very impressive green house a short ways from the house.

Harry also noticed that she had her own Quidditch pitch. From where he stood it looked like it was overgrown and he wondered if he could persuade McGonagall to let him clear it.

On the first floor they found a huge two story Library. It was easily the biggest library they had ever seen. It did not take Heather long to persuade Harry to stop exploring. Instead the two got lost in the library.

When Mosie found them some few hours later Harry was reading a book on Occlumency which was the art of guarding the mind. He wasn't planning on using the knowledge but the art of it interested him. Heather was leaning against Harry and reading a book called "Potion ingredients and their uses explained."

Neither twin seemed to hear or notice Mosie before them until she was right next to them.

"Mosie has come to collect the young Master and Mistress. Mistress McGonagall is home and would like you to join her for dinner."

Heather jumped and moved away from Harry.

"This is going to take some getting used too."

Both twins took their books with them and followed Mosie to the Dining room. This was one of the two Dining rooms in McGonagall castle. This one comfortably seated eight whereas the other could easily seat twenty and was a bit much for three people.

Harry sat down on McGonagall's right, Heather sat next to Harry. Together the three enjoyed a very grand meal, one that may even have rivaled Hogwarts. Talk was slow and a little awkward. It seemed that McGonagall was also struggling to separate from being their Professor.

After dinner they left for the sitting room. McGonagall sat opposite the twins and decided now was the best time to discuss living together.

"While you are both here I want you to treat this Castle as you're home. I have asked Mosie and Rosie to look after you so please ask them if you need anything. To summon them you need only say their names. My only rules that I want you to follow are. One I would like both of you to spend an hour minimum on your homework each day, Sunday being the exception. Second if you need anything you will ask. I know you have not really had a chance to get things you may want or need but that will not be the case here."

The twins did not think either was unfair but silently agreed that they would only ask for the bare minimum. "Yes Professor." Both twins said at the same time.

"While we are in private you may call me Minerva you need not address me as Professor."

McGonagall's voice was calm and reassuring but both Potter's felt a little awkward calling adults by their first names.

"Tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts. Mosie has brought to my attention that the clothes you placed in the baskets are all some sizes too big so we will also visit muggle London so I can get you both a new wardrobe."

The twins both looked at their feet and shifted uncomfortably. As McGonagall watched this her heart twinged and before she could stop herself she was hugging the twins.

"I understand that this is hard for you both but you really do need clothes that fit you. Both of you should never have been made to wear such shabby hand me downs."

"We have money in our trust vaults, we will buy some clothes ourselves." Minervea looked at the twins and shook her head.

"I will allow you to buy some clothes if that is how you wish to spend your money but as your guardian I will be the one to buy most of your new clothes. It has been a long time since I have had family here and I want to spoil you both."

The twins shifted uncomfortably again, this time it was Heather who initiated a hug. She threw her arms around McGonagall's neck and as she did she cried silently into Minerva's neck.

Although Minerva could not hear Heather she could feel the girls tears and once more her heart went out to the two twins.

When Heather let go of Minerva she instantly sought out Harry who held onto her in a loving embrace. After a few moments watching the twins Minerva sent them both to bed and told them to be up at eight to eat breakfast.

At Eight the next morning the twins were woken up by a house elf they had not yet met. She looked younger than Mosie and the twins assumed this was Rosie.

"Rosie has come to wake the Young Master and Mistress, it is Eight and Mistress McGonagall is waiting to start breakfast."

The twins quickly dressed in the least baggy muggle clothes they had and joined Minervea at the table. They ate Bacon, eggs and sausages and as much toast as they could want. The twins still felt very reserved at meal times and so Minerva spent half the meal piling up their plates with more food.

When the twins could eat no more Minerva led them into the Sitting room.

"Before we go we need to have a quick word about what you did yesterday Heather. Hogwarts is set up so you cannot Appatrate or Disapparate within its grounds. You however, managed it and it did not seem like the first time you had done that."

Harry looked at Heather. "_I suppose we should probably tell her, but how do we explain it?"_

"It's hard to explain Prof… Minerva. Through our bond we always know where the other is. Because of this we can reach out to each other in our mind. We mentally take the other hand and when we do we feel a tug, the one that wants to go to the other lets the tug take them."

Minerva was listening with avid curiosity. "I have never heard of such Magic before would you permit me to look into this?"

Both twins nodded their consent and Minerva spoke on. "I'm afraid that we should keep this a secret as long as we can. I am going to have to ask you travel by Floo this time Heather"

Heather nodded but tooks Harry's hand. "_I will go first Sis so I will be the first person you see when you come out the other end."_

At this Heather let go and Harry stepped up to the fire. With one last smile at his sister he disappeared in green flames. A moment later Heather appeared and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Worst way to travel ever!" Heather stated as she hugged her brother.

Minerva stepped out next and the three headed to Gringotts.

As they entered the Wizard bank a rather important looking goblin approached them.

"Mr and Miss Potter you are expected please follow me."

The Potters and McGonagall followed the Goblin who was named Griphook into a small office just off the main entrance hall. Harry and Heather took the two seats in front of the desk, McGonagall chose to stay by the door and only talk when needed.

"We are told that you have not seen the last will and testament of Lily and James. We have the Master copy here and only need your approval to read it to you."

Harry and Heather shared a look and both replied at the same time. "Please read us the will."

The goblin smiled and unsealed the will before starting to read.

**The last will and testament of Lily and James Potter**

**If you are reading this it means that Voldemort has found us and we did not survive. When we went into hiding we hid under a Fidelius charm. **

**Despite the common belief Sirius Black was not our secret Keeper. James always wanted Sirius to be our secret keeper but on the night we went into hiding he persuaded us to use Peter Pettigrew. Sirius believed that Voldermort would expect him to be the keeper, he believed we would be safe if we chose Peter.**

**Next Harry, Heather if you are reading this we are so sorry that we could not be around to see you grow up. It is our hope that the guardians we chose for you have looked after and cared for you. **

**Harry and Heather if they survived the attack should not be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley or her Husband Vernon Dursley, they hate all things Magical and I do not believe this would be the right environment for our children to grow up in.**

**The order of Guardianship is as follows.**

**Sirius Black (Harry and Heather's Godfather)**

**Alice and Frank Longbottom (Alice is Godmother to Harry and Heather)**

**If she is willing we would ask Minerva McGonagall.**

**Minerva was always fair and caring when we were at Hogwarts. Even after Hogwarts Minerva followed our progress closely. When we said goodbye before we went into hiding her reaction proved to us without a doubt that she would be a great guardian to Harry and Heather.**

**Remus Lupin. Remus you were always a dear friend to us and even though you do not believe you are worthy of love we both want what is best for you. Find a woman and settle down please.**

**Possession and Holdings.**

**Firstly we leave Sirius Black 10,000 Gallons. Your friendship and loyalty even in times of need was always your greatest strength. We know that you will look after our children like they were your own.**

**Second we leave 10,000 Galleons and access to the Wolfsbane Trust to Remus Lupin.**

**We never cared that you're a werewolf, be happy and watch over Harry and Heather.**

**Third we leave all of our Accounts, Holding and Corporate Shares to Harry and Heather Potter.**

**Should Harry and Heather not survive we hand over controlling interest to Lord Ragnarok Chief Goblin at Gringotts, London.**

**Lastly we leave to Harry and Heather knowledge of the Prophecy. We believe that Dumbledore will not tell you but this is your destiny now and we believe you deserve to know. Once you have heard the Prophecy we hope you will learn to defend yourselves.**

"**The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.**

**Born to those that have thrice defied him,**

**He will be born as the seventh month dies.**

**The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.**

**Only with his sister at his side can he hope to succeed, he and his sister will be bonded like no other ever has before and they must learn to understand the bond in full or they will both fall.**

**Neither the chosen one or the Dark Lord can live while the other survives, should the chosen fall so too will his sister.**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"**

The room was silent as everyone in the room took in this information. Minerva spoke first.

"Sirius Black is innocent? He has spent years in Azkaban for a crime he may not have committed?"

The twins did not acknowledge Minerva as she spoke. Both could not get the Prophecy out of their minds. This is why Voldemort killed their parents and tried to kill the twins themselves.

The Goblin decided to try to distract the Twins and spoke up.

"Mr and Mrs Potter By Goblin law you are both officially emancipated and as such have access to your family vault and access to all your family holdings and shares. I think now would be a good time to see your vaults?"

Minerva looked astounded. "How can that be they are not even twelve?"

"Well Mrs McGonagall, Goblin Law states that any Pair that has a Soul Bond are emancipated. In the eyes of Goblins they are considered adults."

Minervea looked like she was going to faint and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Does this mean the Potter's do not need a guardian?"

"No the Potters are only emancipated in the eyes of Goblins. The Ministry of Magic does not share the same views on Soul Bonds. I must tell you though that a record of their Bond will be in the Ministry and is a public record. This can only remain secret as long as the book stays unchecked."

After the Goblin spoke he rose and made to leave the room, Indicating the twins to follow. Minerva looked at the twins with a questioning look. Both nodded and Minerva joined them in one of the railcarts.

The cart flew lower and lower. As it fell lower the vaults started to change, the first sets all had key holes, the next appeared to have a similar mechanism the goblin used on Vault 713 that had once held the Philosopher's Stone.

When they arrived at the Potter vault the way in was not visible at all. It had no groves for Goblin nails and had no key hole. The Goblin smiled at their confused faces.

"The Potter vault is among the oldest in existence; only a True Potter can enter the vaults. Place your hand on the door and it will trace your bloodline and see if you are worthy."

Harry and Heather joined hands and pressed their locked hands on the door. The door glowed a crimson red before dissolving into nothingness. They had thought they were rich when they saw their trust vaults but that was nothing compared to this vault.

Inside were piles upon piles of Gold in addition to the heaps of gold there were cases of jewelry, cases of fancy clothes. The clothes looked good as new. Along the right wall there were bookcases stacked with many books. Not even Minerva recognised many of the titles.

In the centre of the room stood a lone Plinth that was raised. As the twins approached it the plinth lowered so it was low enough for them to see what was on the table.

The Plinth held an ornate Jewelry box that looked ancient. Inside the box sat the Potter Family ring, the Potters wedding rings, Lily's engagement ring and two necklaces. The necklaces' both bore the Gryffindor Family crest and the twins could tell there was strong magic emanating from them.

As Minerva watched the twins she saw the Necklaces. "I never saw Lily or James wear these. They look really nice but I'm not sensing any magical properties."

The twins looked at each other. There was no doubt in their mind that these objects were magical. As the two reached out to touch them a voice rang in their minds.

**"These Necklaces hold the knowledge of Lord and Lady Gryffindor. Only those who are bonded with the purest of Bonds are able to wear these and gain our knowledge.**

**It has long been foretold that in a time of great war two will be bonded. They would have a stronger bond than even me and my own wife. We were the first recorded Bonded pair but not the first bonded. We are honoured to pass our knowledge on to the bonded pair that must win the next war. If you do not win the world as we know it will be lost. To help you we have implanted some of our memories into these necklaces. We can sense that you are both too young to inherit our full gift. As such we have shown ourselves to you early to insist you come back when you have learned to control your own power before you try and take on ours. We look forward to the day we can speak to our heirs once more."**

The twins pulled away from the Necklaces and closed the box without speaking mentally or otherwise. The twins decided to keep the Necklaces' true purpose a secret.

The Potters filled a bag with books they thought looked interesting and before leaving the vault they both filled their money bags. As they walked out of the vault the door reappeared hiding their vast fortune from view.

The rest of the day was spent in muggle London and true to her word, McGonagall bought the twins enough clothes to fill their wardrobes and drawers. The twins, by the end of the day, were struggling to hide their appreciation and feeling of not being worthy.

They spent longer than necessary putting their new things away and tried to compose themselves before dinner. They were both very thankful that Minerva left them to it.

The twins, by the end of the next day, had never felt happier. For the first time in their lives they were looking forward to the summer holidays.


	13. Enjoying Summer

Harry and Heather woke up in their bed, both were still getting used to life at McGonagall Castle but they both felt so much happier than the year before. Neither could believe just how much life has changed for them.

The twins this morning were feeling a little anxious, they had decided today would be the day they ask about having friends over. Living with the Dursleys they had always been taught never to ask questions and though they were sure McGonagall would not mind. Years of upbringing was proving hard to change.

When they arrived at the breakfast table still in their pajamas, something they had found they rather enjoyed to do, Minerva was just tucking into some toast that had Apricot Jam on it.

The second the twins sat down McGonagall knew something was bothering them. McGonagall had learnt, however, that it was best to let the twins approach her with matters they may be felt nervous about. She wanted them to be able to face the rules that had once oppressed their lives.

It was just as breakfast was winding to a close Harry spoke, prompted by his sister who had elbowed him in the ribs.

"We were wondering if we could invite Ron and Hermione over to the Castle."

Whatever reaction the twins had been expecting they did not expect Minerva to laugh.

"I have been wondering to myself how long it would take for the two of you to ask. If you had not asked by the end of this week I was going to approach you about it. You may send an owl to your friends and let them know they are invited to come over."

Feeling much better, the twins excused themselves to their bedroom. Once there Harry wrote a letter to Ron and Heather a letter to Hermione. After giving Hedwig an owl treat, they took her to their bedroom window and Hedwig took flight. The twins watched Hedwig leave and then started on their Homework assignments.

The past week the twins had decided to get as much of their homework done as possible; they spent at least three hours instead of the one McGonagall had asked.

A Lot of the time the twins could be found cuddling in the library reading whatever book they found interesting at the time.

Today they were particularly invested in a book about humans turning into animals.

The book labeled the ability as becoming an Animagus. After reading the first chapter they knew this was how Minerva changed into a cat and were both very keen to learn it.

McGonagall came to find them mid afternoon and announced that the house elves had cleared the Quidditch Pitch for them to use if they felt inclined to do so.

Heather could feel Harry's excitement upon hearing this news and moved their book to the table.

"_Come on, let's go for a fly. I'm sure Minerva has a broom I can use."_

Harry hugged his sister and they both went outside. There were quite a few brooms in the broom shed by the pitch. None were as good as Harry's Nimbus but they would do the job just fine.

Heather was not at the same level as Harry's but she was no means bad. In fact, she could probably have made the house team if she wanted and if there were a space on the team.

The twins got lost in flying and did not realise just how late it was until McGonagall came out and magnified her voice so they would hear and she called them to dinner.

When they landed they headed to shower. Heather went first and while Harry waited he got them both clean clothes.

When they arrived at dinner Hedwig flew in and it was easy to see that she was disgruntled by something. Heather was at Hedwig's side in an instant. Hedwig was irritable and refused to let Heather pet her. This was not something Hedwig had done before.

Seeing the owl's distress Minerva came over. She could see a few of Hedwig's feathers were not quite sitting at the right angles.

"Harry I think someone has interfered with your owl. I will Floo Hagrid and invite him round to make sure she is okay. I recommend after lunch you Floo the Burrow and see if your letter arrived."

With this statement she left for her office which was on the second floor near her bedroom. It was the only room she had asked the twins to keep out of and both had agreed knowing how important privacy was.

Before the twins could move Mosie appeared.

"Dinner is ready Young Master and Mistress."

Harry and Heather had tried for three days straight to get Mosie to call them Harry and Heather, but Mosie would not listen; she insisted on calling the Young Master and Mistress.

They had, however, persuaded Rosie to call them Harry and Heather, but only when Mosie was not around.

After lunch McGonagall met them in the front room and showed them how to make a Floo call. The concept completely bewildered them and Heather absolutely refused to make the call. She didn't like Floo at the best of times.

"Hello?" Harry called nervously and feeling kind of stupid.

He heard a girls voice shriek and flee the room. He could hear the girl telling her mother Harry was in the fire, seconds later Mrs Weasley was at the fire.

"Harry dear, we did not expect you to call, would you like me to get Ron dear?" Mrs Weasley had a very motherly voice and somehow Harry felt calm talking to her.

"Hi Mrs Weasly can we come over and speak to Ron for a moment? We think our Owl got intercepted on it's way here" Mrs Weasly looked at Harry with sadness in her eyes.

"Of course Harry dear come on through I will get Ron and put on a pot of tea." With that Mrs Weasly was gone.

When Harry pulled his head away Heather looked him over with a worried look. She was making sure he was still all there, this caused Harry to laugh. Heather hit him lightly.

"Can we go over?"

"Yes we can, Mrs Weasly said she would get Ron and make a pot of tea. I will go first and you can travel through our bond since Ron already knows about it."

Minerva looked like she was going to object but she knew Heather did not like Floo and let it slide. Harry stepped into the green flames and reappeared at the Burrow.

Ron was looking at him excitedly and Harry could just make out some brown eyes and red hair hiding behind the door. Harry tried to hide his laugh at Ron's Sister's behaviour.

"You may want to close your eyes. Heather is coming, she doesn't like Floo so she is coming through our bond." Rons closed his eyes but Mrs Weasley looked confused at the two boys.

She suddenly wished she had closed her eyes. The room was filled with golden light and out of the light Heather appeared. Molly had never actually met the Potters properly besides telling them how to get on the train. She was pleased to see both the twins looked much healthier than their last meeting.

Mrs Weasley set down the tea and left for the kitchen. As she passed Ron's sister she pulled her lightly away. Harry could just hear her say "you're acting weird Ginny. Come help me in the kitchen"

Ron must have heard his mom too for he looked at the twins.

"Ginny hasn't shut up about you both since summer started. I can't tell who she is more excited to meet, Harry who she fancies or Heather who she hopes will be her friend. She loves your story books."

"Our story books?" The twins asked at the same time.

Ron gave them an incredulous look almost like he couldn't believe they didn't know.

Before Ron could say anything more about this book Harry cut him off.

"Ron did Hedwig give you our letter this morning?"

"No, I don't think so. Mom didn't tell me I had a letter off you." As Ron answered Harry, Heather looked sad knowing that their Owl had indeed been tampered with.

"We sent Hedwig to you and Hermione this morning inviting you to McGonagall Castle. At dinner she came back upset and Minerva told us her suspicions." Ron looked at Heather and his face went red with frustration.

"Why would someone try to tamper with Hedwig?"

Harry and Heather shrugged.

"We don't know. Minerva told us to stop by and invite you in person." As Harry said this Heather prodded him.

"How are we going to tell Hermione? I doubt her house is on the Floo Network."

"We can send a letter with Errol." At Ron's words Heather laughed a little.

"Isn't Errol your bird that crashed into punch that one time?" Ron's ears went very red and he nodded.

"Well we should head back to the Castle. Can you message Hermione tonight? Hopefully she can make it tomorrow." As Heather finished Harry took over.

"We were hoping to meet at Eleven tomorrow morning. The Floo address is McGonagall Castle. You can bring Ginny if she wants to be friends with us."

After saying goodbye to Mrs Weasly and the back of Ginny's head, Ginny who was still helping her mom refused to turn round. Harry stepped into the green flames once more and left the Burrow.

Heather did not leave right away. She walked up to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. This caused Ginny to squeak and turn around. When Ginny turned round Heather held out her hand.

"Ron told me you hoped we could be friends, I'm Heather." Ginny looked startled for a moment and then took Heather's hand and shook it.

"I can't believe Ron told you that, it's embarrassing, I'm Ginny." After a few moments getting to know each other Ginny was much more relaxed around Heather.

"I didn't trust Ron to tell you but you're invited up to McGonagall castle tomorrow at Eleven to hand out with us," Ron who had been listening in scowled at Heather, Ginny could not contain her laughter at this though.

"I will ask mom if I am allowed to come. Why do you live with McGonagall?"

Heather smiled at Ginny.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Harry is wondering why I'm not back yet. I will explain how I know tomorrow okay" Ginny wanted to ask questions but nodded smiling.

"Oh you best close your eyes I'm told the light is bright" Ginny looked really confused.

"Floo isn't that bright." Heather just smiled at Ginny. As the golden light formed around Heather Ginny closed her eyes realising Heather was right it was bright.

When Heather appeared before Harry she shared her memory of the conversation with Ginny. This caused Harry to smile and kiss his sister's forehead.

"_That was nice of you sis, I think Ginny will appreciate that."_ With that the twins headed to bed and hoped Errol would get to Hermione without any problems.

The twins woke up the next day excitedly. They hoped Ron's owl made it to Hermione but if it didn't at least they could see Ron and maybe Ginny. The twins ate fast and sat in the sitting room cuddling and reading.

When Eleven came around the twins put down their book. Both twins had been reading the same book as they tried to understand the Animagus forms. They then sat and waited for their friends.

When the Green flames spang up Ginny stepped out her Flaming red hair flowing free behind her. She had a nervous smile on her face as she approached the Potters.

"Ron has extra chores to do today, he got caught by mom as he tried to tell me not to come today."

Harry shared a look with Heather; he was not happy at Ron trying to force his sister to stay behind.

"Well we can get to know you today. We're just going to wait around for a little and see if Hermione comes, Ron should have sent Errol."

Ginny had not been expecting Harry to talk to her like a friend. She blushed and fought the urge to hide. Heather pulled her onto the couch and they started to talk about life at the Burrow. Harry sat on Heather's other side and listened for the most part. He did not want to make Ginny more nervous than she already seemed.

When eleven thirty came and went the twins decided Hermione wasn't able to make it.

Harry who had been listening to Ginny talk about her brothers never letting her ride a broom suggested they all go down to the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny's face lit up at this idea and she agreed happily to go for a fly. Before Harry led the way to the pitch they summoned Mosie and asked her to keep an eye on the sitting room fire just in case Hermione did turn up.

Harry, Heather and Ginny enjoyed a few hours flying. Ginny seemed to relax a lot when they were flying. Harry was very surprised to see just how good she was on a broom.

When they landed, Harry complimented Ginny on her flying. This caused the young redhead to blush deeply.

Over Lunch Heather told Ginny about Harry and Heather's bond. Ginny listened intently.

Ginny seemed to be very interested in the bond. After the bond they discussed why they lived at the Castle.

Ginny cried hearing the Potter's tale. Harry resisted the urge to hug her thinking it would not help Ginny's nerves. Heather didn't need to worry about this and hugged Ginny tightly. The girls hugged for a good few minutes and when Heather let go Ginny smiled and thanked her.

After Ginny had calmed down again Harry insisted they go to the library and relax. The library had become Harry and Heather's favorite place in the Castle. They could often be found in the far corner and sat on a loveseat that was just below a window that overlooked the nearby forest.

This is where Harry, Heather and Ginny sat today as they spoke and got to know each other. Later it would be hard for any of the three to remember what was discussed but all three thoroughly enjoyed their day.

By the time dinner rolled around Harry and Heather both Considered Ginny a good friend and Ginny thought the same, even if she couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry.

Heather found that she was rather frustrated by Ginny's eyes all over her brother, she wondered if this was jealousy but she didn't say anything.

Ginny left to go back to the Burrow promising to be back when her mom allowed her to.

Heather Hugged Ginny and after an awkward second so did Harry. This made Ginny both happy and flush a dark red.

When the twins told McGonagall about their day she was surprised to hear that it was the youngest Weasley that came over and not Ron. She also promised to go and see Hermione the next day for them since she wanted to give Hermione her set list for the next year.

That night in bed Heather was snuggled up to Harry. He had noticed her feelings fluctuating all day and it had him curious. He turned her to face him.

"_Hey Sis are you okay you seemed a little different when Ginny was here before. It felt like you were confused about something?"_

"_I don't know Harry. I just didn't like the way Ginny was looking at you."_

Harry hugged Heather tighter and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure what to say to her at this point.

]

"_What about it didn't you like?"_

"_I really couldn't tell you. I haven't exactly felt this before but when I know I will tell you I promise."_

This seemed to soothe Harry's curiosity and they fell asleep shortly after, Harry's arms around Heather's waist making her feel very safe.

The next morning Ron and Hermione stepped out of the sitting room fireplace.

The second Hermione stepped out of the fire she flung her arms around Harry's neck after a few seconds. She must have seen Heather looking because she broke the hug and hugged Heather too.

Ron just nodded his head toward the twins. When Heather looked at the fire Ron followed her gaze.

"Mom said that since Ginny came yesterday she can stay home today."

Heather gave Ron a look that suggested she didn't fully believe him but she chose not to press the subject.

Harry knew exactly what both their friends would want to see but since both were in opposite directions they went to the one closest first. This made Hermione very happy. The second they entered the Library they knew that Hermione would not move for the rest of the day.

They spent Fifteen minutes in the Library before Ron got bored. After trying and failing to remove Hermione from the Library. Harry, Heather and Ron went down to the Quidditch pitch.

For the next hour Harry and Heather took shots at Ron who wanted to practice his Keeper skills.

After the hour was up Heather was feeling bad about leaving Hermione so the three friends went back to the Library. If Hermione was annoyed they left she showed no signs of it. She was sitting in the center of the Library with a multitude of books around her.

The twins laughed to themselves, remembering their first time in the Library. They walked up to Hermione and picked her up. As they did she blushed a little.

"There is more of the castle to see come one Hermione." As Harry said this he led Hermione out of the room and they had a quick tour of the house.

After a quick lunch of sandwiches and crisps the four friends went to the twins bedroom and keeping their promise to Minerva they started working on summer assignments. Hermione was surprised to see how much the twins had already done. No one was surprised to see Ron had not started his at all.

* * *

The summer holiday from that day on was packed with fun things. Ron and Hermione would come over every day with Ginny coming over when she could persuade her mom to allow it. Every Now and then the Weasley twins would show up to play Quidditch.

The twins were having so much fun that came July 30th. Neither realised their birthday was the very next day. Minerva had been round to all of the twins' friends inviting them to the surprise party.

Both twins woke up very late on the day of their birthday. They were a little confused why Mosie had not woken them. When Harry and Heather got out of bed Mosie appeared.

"Young Master and Mistress slept late today yous' must be getting dressed for the day now."

The twins shared a confused look; it had been some time since they were asked to dress before breakfast they could only assume Minerva had someone visiting.

When they arrived in the dining room ten minutes later they found the room empty.

"_Did we forget something?" _Harry and Heather shared a look as they tried to remember.

"_I don't think so Heather. Lets ask Rosie."_

"Rosie" Heather called to the empty room. Rosie appeared within seconds and looked up at them slightly confused, after looking around to make sure Mosie was not around.

"Harry and Heather should be in the big dining room." With that she left. Giving them a look that told the twins something odd was going on.

The twins started to walk toward the second dining room. Since arriving at the Castle this room had never been used due to its size. Their curiosity mounting they held hands to comfort each other.

As soon as the door opened they were greeted with a symphony of cheers and noise. There were red and gold banners on the walls wishing them both a happy birthday. The twins struggled to keep their emotions in check as they finally realised what had happened.

Minerva moved up to the twins and hugged them. Hiding them from everyone else while so they could regain their composure. When Minerva pulled away the twins were bombarded by all their friends.

All but the two oldest Weasleys were at the party. As well as the Weasleys were Neville, Hagrid and Kingsley. In the corner of the room, seemingly trying to keep to himself, was a man the twins did not know.

After all their friends had said hello and some shared hugs. The twins walked over to the gentleman that had kept himself almost hidden. The man had a pale face and light brown hair.

He was quite tall standing at around six feet.

When he saw them approach he stood a little straighter and watched them walk over.

"Harry and Heather, it is so nice to meet you both. My name is Remus Lupin."

Harry and Heather shared a look and both wondered if this would be awkward since they had turned down Remus' request to look after them. Remus, however, was looking at the twins with a kind face. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry you both look so much like your parents. Looking at you Heather you look so much like Lily. If you did not have your mother's eyes Harry I would have believed James was in the room with us."

Harry and Heather spoke with Lupin for a good twenty minutes. They spoke about Lily,James and how the marauders were pranksters. It was after the twenty minutes Remus sent them back to the party promising to talk again soon.

The rest of the day was spent eating party food and generally enjoying their time with all their friends. Sometime later Minerva announced it was presents time, the twins sat awkwardly as they were handed gifts to open.

The twins received varied gifts from books, sweets and clothes. Lupin gave them both wand holders that were enchanted so only the owner could remove the wand. McGonagall was the last to give them gifts; they both received a signet ring with the McGonagall crest on it.

"We are family now. Harry and Heather I long gave up hope of the McGonagall line carrying on but maybe through you two it will live on."

Both twins hugged McGonagall tightly. As they pulled away an unsuspected visitor walked into the room. Madam Bones walked over to the twins she handed the twins a piece of Parchment.

The twins looked at Madam Bones for a moment surprised by her being here and even more surprised she was handing them parchment. The twins opened it and read together.

The twins placed the parchment on the table and looked at Madam Bones and then hugged her. The parchment stated that Vernon Dursley had been given twenty years in prison. Ten for each Potter.

"Thank you, we didn't expect him to get so long in honesty."

It was an emotional half hour as people read the letter and congratulated Harry and Heather on their victory over the Dursleys. Knowing that he had not got away with it helped the twins heal and that night they went to bed very happy.

Before Madam Bones had left she promised to start her next project, freeing Sirius Black. She had apparently been struggling to get the ministry to listen to her claims he was innocent even with the testament in Lily and James' will.


	14. Back to School

The summer went back to normal after the part. On August the 7th the twins told their friends they would be busy the next day and instead of hanging out they went with McGonagall to Diagon Alley. Ginny had let slip that her birthday was coming up and the twins were determined to get her a good gift.

The twins still had money from their last Diagon Alley visit so they started walking through the many shops. Heather and Harry both knew Ginny would love a broom since her brothers never let her use theirs but they also knew she would never accept one from them so they ignored Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The twins spent nearly a whole day in Diagon Alley; they wanted to get Ginny something that would last, something that was just hers. As they passed Olivanders for the second time they knew what they wanted to get her.

As they left Olivanders they wondered if Mrs Weasley would make a fuss about their gift but they knew they had the right gift for her. They returned to McGonagall castle very happy with their purchase and looked forward to the 11th.

When Ginny's birthday came around Harry and Heather arrived at the Burrow nice and early to help set up the party. Heather had once again chosen to travel through their bond and not by Floo.

Ginny's Birthday was great fun and it was clear she had enjoyed her day. The twins had told Ginny they would give her their gift later in private. This had Ginny very curious about what she was going to be given.

After a very big lunch Harry and Heather found time to sneak away with Ginny.

They walked away from the burrow a little and sat by a pond that lies just at the edge of the Burrow wards. As they sat down Ginny's curiosity grew.

"We wanted to get you a gift that would last a long time." Harry said finally after the three were sat down.

"We pulled you away because we don't think your mom will let you accept our gift. We have heard much about Weasley pride." Heathers words caused Ginny to blush and give them an inquisitive look.

In response the twins handed her a piece of parchment.

**This letter is proof of Wand purchase.**

**Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley I have been given payment for your wand and am expecting you to visit sometime before the new term starts to pick out a wand.**

**I look forward to seeing you in the near future. **

**Garrick Olivander**

Ginny looked like she very much wanted to refuse but before she could open her mouth Heather hugged her.

"We wanted to get you something special, something that would be yours alone."

Ginny's resolve faltered and she hugged Heather accepting defeat. Once she recovered slightly she hugged Harry too but pulled away much faster, her cheeks turning a similar shade of red as her hair.

When Molly later asked what they had got her Ginny turned red again and refused to tell her choosing to get the wand before her mom could refuse. Back at McGonagall Castle Minerva was curious too and when the twins told her she scolded them half heartedly about spending too much.

A few days after Ginny's birthday Hogwarts letters arrive and after a Floo call to Molly they decided to meet up in Diagon Alley later that day.

Later that day the Seven Weasley's, the three Grangers, Two Potters and McGonagall met in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeep started with wide eyes as so many people stepped out of the fireplace. It took a good five minutes to persuade Heather to use the Floo and not their bond but she finally agreed so they could keep their secret.

The first stop was Gringotts and since Harry and Heather still had money they persuaded Molly to let Ginny come with them and Minerva so Ginny could collect her present.

Molly refused at first but Minerva helped them out by promising to bring them straight back.

As Harry and Heather walked in with Ginny he flashed them a smile before addressing Ginny.

They spent a good fifteen minutes trying various different wands. In the end Ginny left with a Blackthorn wand with unicorn hair. It was 10 ½ inches and rigid. Olivander had stated this wand would be very loyal and she should treat it with care.

As they left McGonagall led them over to Flourish and Blotts where they could see a very large crowd entering the shop. The reason for this crowd was a man named Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a man that many witches fell for. Harry was glad Heather was not one of these witches.

The twins were rather annoyed when they left the store sometime later. Not only had Gilderoy grabbed them and forced them to take a picture, Malfoy had sniggered and goaded them for not being able to go into a bookstore without ending up on the front page.

The rest of the shopping trip had been uneventful and so the twin returned to the castle the night before September the first. Harry and Heather packed all of their things and headed to the Burrow for the night.

The twins would be going to Kings Cross with the Weasleys because Minerva had to be at school early for pre year meetings. As Harry left the castle Minerva hugged him tightly and said she would see him tomorrow. Heather waited until Harry had left then hugged Minerva, saying her goodbyes she disappeared in gold light.

The next morning Molly got very cross because Ron had failed to pack. The twins and Ginny chose to stay out of Molly's way as she hurried about preparing them for the journey. By the time they were all seated quite comfortably in Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia Molly was fretting about the time.

"We could just" Arther had started to say but was cut off by an angry looking Molly.

"No we could not." Harry and Heather looked at Ginny for an explanation. She giggled quietly before responding.

"Dad enchanted the car so that it could fly. I bet he was going to suggest flying to Kings Cross." The twins looked at her as if she was joking which caused Ginny to frown and the twins knew she was not joking at all.

At Kings Cross Molly ushered them in telling them to hurry. Percy was first through the Barrier followed by Fred and George. Molly and Ather took Ginny with them next that left Ron, Harry and Heather.

Harry and Heather decided to go first, as they approached the barrier however they noticed that it had sealed itself. Harry and Heather who had been holding hands as they approached felt the sealed barrier shake as they hit it.

Not really knowing how they knew they could break the seal on the barrier the twins pushed their carts hard against the wall. Bright gold surrounded them and sparks flew from the barrier. Within seconds they were through, Ron wasted no time following him.

* * *

On the muggle side of the barrier people were moving away from the wall terrified. A security guard was shouting about a power supply that must be faulty and he was ushering people away. Later when the Muggles looked at the wall the power conduits looked perfectly fine. This completely baffled the Station owners.

Completely unnoticed by anyone, a small house elf with big green eyes wearing a loincloth recoiled in fear at the strength of the twins magic. The house elf looked furious that his plan had failed. Mixed with his fury was a great sadness. The house elf believed he was saving the Potters but he couldn't win.

Somehow they had already gotten past him hiding their letters and still seen their friends and now they tore through his barrier like butter. His next attempt would have to be something a bit more drastic he decided. With his mind made up he disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

Back on the wizard side of the barrier Mrs Weasley was not happy about how long they took to get through and rushed them on the train scolding them as they went.

Ron and the twins got into the same compartment as Hermione and Ginny and not thirty seconds later the train was moving.

The five friends spent much of the journey talking and playing card games. When the food cart came by Harry and Heather bought way too much and insisted on sharing everything.

The journey was going fine until about half way through when Draco came slouching into their compartment.

He made some snide comments about how he didn't think the Weasleys could afford as many snacks as they had. This made Rons ears go red and Ginny swear at Malfoy. Malfoy just sniggered.

"My my what would your mother say if she heard you speaking that way?"

Harry and Heather who had listened long enough got up and pushed Malfory from the room. This made Malfoy very mad and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward cracking their knuckles. Not waiting for the buffoons to get close to Harry and Heather started casting tickling and stinging hexes. This made Crabbe and Goyle run in fear.

"You will pay for that Potters." Malfoy stated as he left looking paler than when he arrived.

Harry and Heather burst out laughing and sat back down. Ginny and Ron were laughing too but Hermione gave them a very concerned look.

"I don't think you should have done that you will get in so much trouble."

This did not bother the twins who laughed a little more before going back to their mountain of snacks. Hermione was not happy they ignored her concern. She spent the rest of the journey reading a Charms book and refused to speak to them.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Ginny's four friends escorted her to Hagrid. Hagrid pulled the Potters into a bone breaking hug and asked them if they were happy to be back. When they answered in the affirmative he let them run along to the carriages that appeared to be pulling themselves.

Harry, Heather, Ron and Hermione all sat together in the great hall with the Weasley twins sitting opposite so they could welcome Ginny when she was sorted. None of them doubted she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

They were right of course. Sometime later after many students had been sorted Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. As she came to the table, Heather and Ginny shared a hug while Harry just smiled at her and clapped with everyone else.

When the Twins left the common room that night each going up their separate staircases Harry and Heather were confused to find that their trunks were not by the bed. This confused the twins to no end. As they looked around their beds both twins saw a note that was left on their bedside tables. They both read the same thing.

**I know you have been sleeping together anyway. So I have made a special allowance for you to use the Head Girls room since it is currently not being used.**

**The Head Girls room is located at the top of the tower. I have charmed the door to only let you two in. Only those you invite in will be able to enter.**

**I hope you two have a good night's sleep.**

**Minerva **

The twins secretly wondered if McGonagall was allowed to make exceptions like this but chose not to ask in fear she would remove their privilege. The two Potters arrived at the door to their new suite and walked in. Nothing could have prepared them for what was inside.

The door opened up into a large sitting area with two couches and their own fireplace. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colours. In the corner of the room were two desks, the twins noticed one looked slightly newer than the rest of the furniture in the room.

Two doors led off the main room. One led to a small bathroom that just had a toilet and a sink to wash your hands. The twins assumed this was for guests and went into the other door.

In this room there was a large four poster bed, a bedside table sat on either side of the bed. There were two large wardrobes for the twins clothes and a beautiful vanity desk tucked neatly in the corner.

There was a door leading off this room too; it opened up into a private bathroom. The bathroom had a luxurious bath that looked big enough for at least four people. They also had a shower, sink and closed toilet in here too.

The twins could not believe their guardian had pulled this off for them and silently thanked her. The twins wasted no time trying the bath. Harry being a gentleman let Heather go first. While Heather bathed Harry unpacked.

When both were bathed and unpacked the twins laid together. Heather instantly spooned into her brother who wrapped his arms around her protectively. Feeling perfectly safe and comfortable Heather fell asleep fast. Harry took a little longer as for some reason he was feeling slightly restless holding his sister like this.


	15. Gilderoy and Snape

The fact that the twins had not slept in their beds did not go unnoticed by Ron or Hermione. When the twins entered the common room both of their friends were looking expectantly for an answer. Ginny unknowingly saved them from answering by coming down from the girls staircase and telling them all she was hungry.

The twins seeing a perfect excuse followed Ginny to the great hall. Hermione would not be stopped that easily and as they walked down she whispered into Harry's ear.

"We will be discussing this later."

In the great hall McGonagall was walking up and down the table handing out timetables for the year. As she handed the twins theirs they smiled and silently thanked her. McGonagall returned their smile and wandered off.

The twins had Herbology first in greenhouse two. The twins groaned as greenhouse two was pretty far away. They would have to eat quickly to get there on time. As the four friends arrived at the greenhouse they saw Professor Lockhart telling Professor Sprout that she had been growing her plants wrong and was suggesting alternative methods that would work better.

To say Professor Sprout was angry was an understatement. When she saw the students she snapped at Lockhart to leave causing a few students to laugh. Lochart passed the twins and gave them a cheeky smile. This smile unnerved the twins a little and they hurried into the green house.

The twins had learnt first year that neither was particularly skilled in Herbology. In this lesson they had been repotting Mandrakes. They had been taught the uses of the Mandrake and been told that their screams could knock out or even kill someone.

After a hot shower in their private bathroom the twins headed to Transfiguration. Both of the twins were looking forward to their guardians lesson and as such were some of the first to arrive.

In the lesson they were to turn beetles into buttons. By the end of class, Hermione had transfigured many beetles. Harry had managed to transfigure nearly as many. Heather had been struggling with this piece of transfiguration. In her frustration she had jabbed at the beetle and squashed it. After seeing this Harry took her hand under the table and tried to help her along. With his help she had two buttons and she was feeling much happier.

After Transfiguration was lunch. The four friends ate fast so they could hang out in the courtyard. This turned out to be fortuitous for Hermione. No sooner had they sat down she turned to them.

"So where are you two sleeping? I noticed your trunk wasn't in the room Heather."

Harry and Heather looked at each other, they shared the same thought and sighed.

"_No point in denying it; she won't back off until she knows."_

"No, my things are in our private room." Heather said calmly to their bushy haired friend who looked at them stunned.

"How? I've read that only married couples get private rooms." This caused Harry and Heather to blush a little.

"McGonagall knows we don't sleep well alone and get cold sweats if we do." Harry told her quietly so they would not be overheard. Before she could question them more a young first year with blond hair and a camera came running over.

"YOU'RE THE POTTERS" He shouted very excitedly causing others in the courtyard to listen in.  
"Can I please get one of your friends to take a picture of me with you both? I just have to get proof I have met you. Maybe you could also sign it?"

Things went even further downhill from there. Malfoy had heard and shouted for people to line up and get signed photos. This caused Lockhart to swoop in and "save'' them. He had insisted on being in the photo so that the Potters would be less of the attention.

To Harry and Heather's annoyance, they had been led up to the castle by Lockhart since they had his class next. Ron would not stop laughing at how uncomfortable the twins had been.

Hermione took pity on them and hit Ron lightly.

"Harry and Heather are our friends. You really shouldn't laugh when they are not feeling comfortable." Ron looked apologetic and mumbled an apology. This caused Heather to hug Hermione and Harry to silently thank her for which she smiled and led them into the Defence room.

The lesson itself had been a complete shambles. The new Defence Professor started with a quiz that was entirely about himself. Only Hermione got all correct and only the other girls, except Heather did well at all.

After his quiz he showed the class several caged Cornish Pixies. They were small blue Creatures with wings and very mischievous smiles. Without a care in the world he opened the cage. What happened next could only be described as chaos. The Pixies immediately started terrorising the students. Lockhart realised he messed up and cast a spell "Peskipiksi Pesternomi" Which did absolutely nothing. Shortly after this he fled from the room leaving Harry, Heather, Hermione and Ron to stop the pests.

After seeing Hermione immobilize two of the Pixies with the Petrification charm, Harry and Heather copied her and they managed to round up the pixies. The room, however, they could do nothing for so they left with only Hermione still claiming that Lockhart was not a fraud.

Ron and the Twins spent the next few days completely avoiding their defence professor, Hermione thought this was ridiculous and did not follow them whenever they hid.

Much to their annoyance that night Colin had come over to them in the common room and asked again for a photo when the twins politely refused he looked put out. Ginny pulled Collin away and gave him a talking to and Collin was much easier to talk to after that.

* * *

That night Minerva received a very odd request. It was this request that found Minerva headed up to Dumbledore's office rather late. As she walked up to the office she could only suspect this had something to do with her allowing the Potters access to the Head girl room.

Before entering Minerva made sure her Occlumency shields were up. She then sat opposite Dumbledore. "How can I help you Albus? It must be important if you're calling me so late."

Dumbledore did not miss the hostility in Minerva's voice even so when he responded he forced himself to sound calm.

"I wish to talk about making the Potters wards of Hogwarts. I feel they will be much safer here in my care." Minerva did not try to hide her look of frustration.

"I am doing a fine job of looking after the Potters and might I add I have Lily and James' Blessing to raise their children." Dumbledore remained calm, this slightly annoyed Minerva.

"I am not denying your ability to care for the children. But having them here at Hogwarts is the best option. After Privet Drive I owe it to them to make it right."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN PRIVET DRIVE. In eleven years you didn't try to visit them once. It was bad enough when I pleaded with you not to leave them there. I begged you not to allow it but your path always has to be right. Let me make this clear Albus I will look after the Potters until my last breath and. I will not be letting you meddle in their lives."

As Minerva got up to leave Dumbledore let out a loud sigh.

"I will be speaking to the Wizengamot tomorrow about this. I'm sorry Minerva but I have to do what's best for Harry and Heather."

Minerva didn't even look back at Dumbledore as she left. If she had she would have seen Fawkes give Dumbledore a very cold look.

Minerva walked briskly to her Private Quarters, the second she arrived she wiped a stray tear from her face and knet by the fire.

"Bones Residence" She said into the flames, Venom clear in her voice. Even in the fire Amelia Bones could tell Minerva was more mad than she had ever seen before.

"Minerva whats wrong?" If Minerva was calling this late it must be serious and most certainly concerning the Potters.

After Minerva told Amelia everything that Albus had said Amelia looked a little concerned.

"While we have Lily and James' will, Albus is revered by many. If he tries to claim guardianship people may side with him just because he is Dumbledore."

Minerva who had already considered this was looking very upset.

"I will not let Albus take control of their lives just because some prophecy says they will be the ones to end Voldemort."

"I will do everything I can to make sure you remain their guardians. They looked much better last time I saw them and I can see how good you are for them."

Minerva, who could not hide her tears any longer, ended the call and got ready for bed. Amelia however was too angry to sleep so she started to prepare a defence immediately.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Heather were woken by Rosie, they had not expected their house elf to be in Hogwarts and were definitely confused.

"Harry and Heather must be waking up, Mistress McGonagall is wanting a word with you in private before breakfast, she asks you bring your dad's cloak."

Hearing Rosies words both twins dressed fast and after thanking Rosie made their way down to see their Guardian. Harry was particularly angry when he heard what the Headmaster was planning.

"We will just refuse." He had said defiantly. Causing McGonagall to laugh a little and hug the two children she considered as good as her own. They decided to eat breakfast together, none of them wanting to leave.

After breakfast the twins had potions. This was Harry's least favourite lesson even with Heather helping. He did not understand what Snape's problem was. He always treated Harry especially badly; he had thought it was because he was a Potter at first but he didn't act the same way with Heather. In fact Harry was sure that whenever he looked at Heather he saw sadness in Snape's eyes.

When they arrived Snape moved Harry and Seamus so that Harry was now working with Neville and Seamus with Heather. Malfoy looked like he had just won the lottery at the look of sadness on the Potters faces.

"Let's see you cheat now Potter. I still don't know how you were doing it but I intend to stop it."

Harry bit back his retort, he knew Snape would like nothing more than to dock him twenty points in the first five minutes. The only reason he could keep his cool was because Heather was smirking through their bond.

"_He is going to be so shocked when you ace this potion." _

At the end of potions Snape looked like he was going to kill Harry. In his fury he grabbed Harry's shoulder roughly and dragged him out of the room. Heather had to run to keep up. Snape did not stop dragging Harry until they were at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Snape muttered the password and then continued to drag Harry much to Heather's annoyance.

As soon as they entered the office Snape as good as threw Harry into the room. Heather noticed Dumbledore did not look happy. He, however, did not reprimand Snape. Something McGonagall would hear about.

"I do not know how but these two students are cheating in my class. I'm sure of it. Since they first entered my class they have produced the exact same work and even skipped the same steps while brewing."

Dumbledore gave the twins a look of deep concentration, Harry immediately broke eye contact and told Heather to do the same.

"_I can't believe he just tried that." _Heather could sense Harry's anger but did not understand.

"_Tried to do what Harry?"_

"_I'm almost sure that he tried to use Legilimency on us. I read about it during our time in the Library. If only I could prove it. It's very illegal to use it without asking. Even worse on a minor."_

Dumbledore sensed he had been caught trying to pry. What he did not understand, however, was what he saw in their minds. A bright golden dome seemed to be baring access to the twins' minds. This was not something he had ever come across.

"We cannot prove they are cheating Severus. They live together. It is plausible they read the same books and study together."

"Headmaster we both know that there are no shortcuts to potion making written in books. They did not read that in a book."

Dumbledore looked like he agreed with Severus but he could do nothing without proof. He sent the twins away without so much as an apology and turned to Snape.

"Have you tried to use Legilimency on the Potters since they arrived?"

"Naturally. I was trying to find out how they were cheating," Snape spat venomously.

"What was it you saw?"

"Golden light and nothing more." He almost spat.

Nothing more needed to be said in Dumbledore's opinion and so he sent Snape on his way.

Once again Dumbledore could feel the Phoenix's disapproving glare on him. "I'm right about this. I can protect them better than anyone and train them to win the war." He snapped silently to his bird. Fawkes let out an angry trill and disappeared in a flash of light.

Professor Flitwick was not at all amused when Harry and Heather arrived late. After scolding them and docking them ten points each he continued with his class. This made Harry and Heather's mood drop even lower and they sat in silence for the rest of the day.

When they arrived at the great hall for dinner McGonagall knew something was up right away. The twins did not look at her once and did not greet her like they would normally. McGonagall got up and left to her room and called Rosie. She knew the Potters were rather friendly with the youngest of her house elves.

As the twins left the great hall wanting to be along they heard the familiar crack and looked around. Rosie smiled at them and took their hands.

"Mistress McGonagall is worried about yous' both please don't fight the pulling feeling."

Before they could ask what Rosie meant they were in McGonagall's office. The small Elf gave them a smile, let their hands go and disappeared.

Minerva hugged the children and then sat them down on a couch.

"What happened today?"

They told McGonagall everything including Harry's suspicion about Dumbledore. She looked furious and spent the night comforting the twins. The twins did not sleep well despite sleeping together; they both hoped the next day would be better.


	16. Voices Only The Twins Can Hear

The rest of the week passed by much calmer than the first two days. In fact it wasn't until Saturday morning something happened. Heather and Harry were rudely awakened by very loud banging on the door and Oliver Wood's voice shouting through it.

"Get up Harry. It's Quidditch practise time we're going to win that cup this year. I just know it."

Harry thought about going back to sleep but Heather prodded him.

"Nope you're getting up so he doesn't come back and wake me up again."

Harry pouted at her then tried to pull her up.

"Harry, I don't play Quidditch, let me sleep. I will come down in a bit."

Harry could tell she was sleepy so decided to agree. He kissed her cheek gently and got dressed.

Harry left silently as he could and headed down to breakfast he had barely started when Wood came up to him.

"Hurry up Harry, I want to get in as much practise as possible."

Harry sighed and finished his breakfast a little faster than before and followed Wood down to the pitch. After an hour of practise Heather appeared with Ron and Hermione. The girls started reading and Ron watched the Practise.

Not ten minutes later Wood was eyeing the stands. He was confused to see Colin and his camera.

Harry bailed him out but before practise could continue the Syltherins were on the pitch. Wood was very mad and flew down to greet them. An argument started up between Wood and the Slytherin Captain Flint.

When Malfoy pushed through the Slytherin team they noticed every one of them had a Nimbus 2001. After another short argument Hermione made a comment about buying their way onto the team, causing Malfoy to call her a mudblood.

At Malfoys words Ron hexed him with a hex that made Malfoy puke slugs. The Slytherin team left to take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. They all knew that this would have serious repercussions but at this point Wood did not care and ordered them back into the sky.

As the Gryffindors arrived in the great hall for lunch Snape swooped down on them, Minerva right behind him.

"Potter, Weasley you will both be getting a detention tonight for hexing Malfoy."

Harry looked at Minerva. "I didn't do anything, why am I getting a detention?"

Minerva looked at Harry and believed him. A short argument between Minevra and Snape followed this. Albus seeing this stepped in and did not clear Harry's detention much to Gryffindor's annoyance.

That night Harry, very frustrated, headed to Lockhart's office. Harry had been told his detention would be to help Lockhart answer his fan mail. Lockhart kept him for well over three hours,

It looked like Lockhart would have kept him longer but just then Harry heard something that chilled his bones.

"Come… Come to me… Let me rip you.. Let me tear you..let me kill you."  
Harry looked around for the voice. Lockhart swore he had heard nothing and sent Harry away.

When Harry got to the Common room he pulled Heather, Ron and Hermione up to their private room. When he finished telling them they looked at him worried.

Harry did not want people to think he was crazy so he shared his memory with his sister through the bond and her face paled.

Harry and Heather tried to explain what the voice sounded like but they really couldn't. Ron looked like he did not believe them but Hermione could see the fear in the twins faces did not question their honesty.

* * *

They fell into school life and the incident with the voice was almost forgotten. As early October arrived a few things happened. Harry and Heather noticed that Ginny was looking pale; she was also distancing herself from them and refused to answer where she was going when asked. This upset the twins quite a lot but with her refusing to talk they couldn't find a way to make it better.

The next thing that happened was Quidditch practises became far more intense. Wood was pushing them harder and longer trying to make them the best they could be. Practising new maneuvers to give them the edge over Slytherins better brooms.

As Harry came back from one of these practises he was muddy and cold, he really wanted to shower and go to bed when Nearly Headless Nick swooped down. He invited Harry and Heather, who was always with him during practises, to attend his Death day party. The twins thought this very morbid but the way Nick was looking they agreed. Not wanting to go alone they promised to ask Ron and Hermione to come too.

Before Harry and Heather could leave to go ask their friends Filch rounded the corner. He saw the mud they had trailed in and was furious. He told the twins to follow him to his office where he started to scold them and write up a detention form.

Thankfully for them, Nick had persuaded Peeves to cause some trouble. He did so willingly and while Filch was chasing Peeves Harry and Heather found out Filch was a squib. A Squib was someone born of magical parents but did not appear to be magical themselves. When he found out the twins knew he sent them away in a fit of anger forgetting that he wanted to serve them with a detention.

The Deathday party was on Halloween and Ron was not happy about missing the feast. Hermione was very keen to go to this party and promised Ron that they would leave the Death day party early and slip into the feast.

The party was a truly depressing affair and as soon as the four felt they had stayed long enough they excused themselves. On the way to the great hall Harry stopped them and started listening to something only he and Heather could hear.

"It's that voice again and it's on the move." Harry said shocking Ron and Hermione.

Hermione noticed that Heather was not surprised, could she hear the voice too?

Harry took off running after the voice trying to see who was speaking. None of the other three particularly wanted to run after a voice that wanted to kill but they couldn't stop Harry as he was too far ahead.

The twins followed the voice getting more and more worried. Hearing it terrified Heather and she made to grab Harry's arm.

"I think It wants to kill something Harry, we shouldn't chase it."

"We need to stop it, we can't just let it kill someone." Harry had been stopped by Heather and that was when Ron noticed something hanging from a torch brackett.

It was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. What scared Harry, Heather and Hermione were the words written on the wall.

**The Chamber of Secrets had been Opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware.**

It took a few seconds for rational thought to return. "We can't be seen here, they will think we did this."

Heather took Harry's hand and started to leave but it was too late. Filch had seen and he was more angry than anyone had ever seen.

The four friends were escorted into Lockhart's office since it was closest. McGonagall looked like she believed them when they told her they didn't do this. Some of the other teachers did not look convinced, Snape was adamant they probably did do it.

Lockhart was making a fool of himself stating he knew what caused it but soon shut up when Dumbledore claimed it was petrification. Wanting to seem smart Lockhart jumped on this statement and said "AH! Yes I thought so."

Snape was trying to entrap them into confessing. He questioned them about why they were heading up and not down to the feast after the party. He did not believe them when they said they were not hungry and suggested Harry be removed from the quidditch team for lying.

McGonagall was furious and swept over to Harry's side.

"Honestly if they say they did not do it I believe them. Petrification is far beyond four second years."

"Innocent till proven guilty Severus." Was all Dumbledore said in their defence. This made Hermione was very curious, she had expected more from him.

Though Harry and Heather expected just about that much and were not phased they were just glad McGonagall trusted them.

When they arrived in the common room they all retired to the twins suite.

They spoke about the voice and pondered if they should have said something but Ron shut them down fast.

"Hearing voices even in the magical world is not normal." He had stated to them.

"Why are we the only ones to hear the voice?" Heather asked a few minutes later.

This question left everyone stumped, no one could provide an answer. This scared the twins but there was not much they could do.

They spent the next few days researching in the Library but that didn't seem to help them at all and just made Hermione more anxious. She put way too much trust in books.

The next morning Harry and Heather were surprised by Ginny coming up to them. She looked like she had been crying. Harry and Heather didn't know what to do about this, they were still rather upset at Ginny for ignoring them and pushing them away.

Putting their feelings aside they both hugged Ginny trying their best to comfort the young redhead. Ginny didn't even blush as Harry hugged her which surprised the twins. After a moment of this Ginny pushed away and looked at them. The change in Ginny's demeanor was shocking. She pushed them away and took off not saying another word to them.

Hermione was not happy to find out all copies of Hogwars a History had been checked out; she very much wanted to research the chamber. When they arrived in History of Magic Hermione asked their teacher and they were told the tale.

What they learnt shocked everyone. The chamber was all anyone could talk about for the next few weeks. By the end of the next day Harry and Heather were avoiding nearly everyone. Somehow a rumor had gotten out that the Potter twins were the Heirs. The rumour had not bothered them until people started avoiding them. Annoyed by this they avoided others as well.

Ron and Hermione were saddened by Harry and Heather's behaviour. The twins knew neither of their friends believed the lies but they didn't want to see anyone. They were even avoiding McGonagall. McGonalgall had tried to talk them round but given up since she was having little effect.

Ron was convinced that Malfoy was the Heir and was looking for any way to prove it. Harry and Heather thought there may be some truth to this rumor but refused to help work it out. They had been trying to research the voice and the chamber on their own to little effect.

During their time alone the twins became closer they didnt know why but they were wanting more contact than ever before. They would often lay with each other on the couch as they read or share little kisses on each other's cheeks or foreheads. They knew it was a little odd for brothers and sisters to act this way but they didn't think about it much; they had already separated themselves from people who cared what they did in private.

While Hether and Harry hid in their isolation Hermione and Ron had formulated a plan to use Polyjuice Potion. Their plan was to change into Slytherins and force Malfoy to tell them the truth.

It was during this time of isolation they were very glad for their charmed door. Ron and Hermione had taken to hanging around outside the door waiting for them to show themselves but they were most of the time ignored.

By the time the Quidditch match came round people were seriously wondering if Harry was going to play. He had been attending practise but his participation was not as Wood would have liked. During one practise he scolded Harry pretty harshly and told him to fly better or he may lose his slot. Harry from then on practised hard but as soon as the second practise was over he was gone in golden light back to Heather who was in their room.


	17. Unexpected Visits and a Duelling Club

On the day of the Quidditch match Harry and Heather woke early and enjoyed breakfast in the quiet great hall. As more people entered the reactions were very varied. Some avoided the twins, others came over and wished Harry luck. Harry would answer non committedly. Now the room was filling his appetite dwindled.

Harry was glad when Wood came over and told him they were headed to the pitch for their pre match talk. His pre match talk was long and the Weasley twins enjoyed speaking what he was going to say before he said it much to his annoyance.

The match was against Slytherin and their new brooms were definitely helping them stay ahead in this match. The rain was coming down hard and it was not helping Harry find the snitch.

As Harry saw the snitch he was attacked by a bludger. This was normal in Quidditch except this one would not stop following him.

The Gryffindor crowd was furious that someone had tampered with the Bludger. Harry spent so much time dodging the Bludger he had no idea what was going on in the match. He was also struggling to search for the Snitch as he performed some rather excellent aerial acrobatics to dodge the Bludger.

Wood was getting slightly annoyed by the game taking so long and he called time out.

It was then he found out just what was happening. Unfortunately not much could be done.

They went back into the sky with Fred and George trying their best to ignore the rogue Bludger.

While searching for the Snitch Harry had sat still too long and the bludger collided with his arm breaking it. At that moment Heather felt his pain and cried a little causing a few people to look at her.

Harry had just seen the Snitch and chose to ignore his pain. He went into a dive, his arm was throbbing and he had to try hard to ignore the pain. He caught the Snitch and won the match, the whole team flew to Harry, hugging him and causing him more pain.

Heather pulled them all off Harry as Fred and George tackled the bludger. Unfortunately Lockhart was the first teacher to arrive. Ignoring Harry's protests not to help him he cast a spell on Harry's arm and all the bones vanished causing Heather to scream and many others around to turn away, nearly losing their lunch.

Minerva was furious when she saw what had happened and quickly got Harry to the Hospital wing. Heather followed close behind. The rest of the Quidditch team went to celebrate in the tower.

Harry was given a nasty potion called Skele-Gro. It made his arm tingle rather uncomfortably. The potion burned Harry's mouth and throat as he drank it making him cough and splutter nearly losing the potion.

Madam Pomfrey let Heather stay but only because Minerva asked her to. Minerva and Madam Pomfrey seemed to be quite good friends and it was working in the twins favour right now.

Late that night Harry woke with a feeling he was being watched. He looked around for the cause he then saw a house elf sitting on the bed looking up at him. The elf looked at him with his Tennis ball eyes.

Harry shook Heather and covered her mouth when she shrieked in shock. After a second she asked Harry to let go and they looked at the elf.

"What are you doing on our bed?"Harry asked rather calmly.

"And who are you?" Heather added before the elf could speak.

"I is being Dobby Miss. Dobby has come to get Miss Potter and Mr Potter to go home. There is dark schemes at work at Hogwarts this year. Dobby has tried many times to get you both to leave but you is finding ways to stay."

"You closed the barrier didn't you?" Heather stated a bit louder than she meant to, this caused Harry to squeeze her hand and she knew she was too loud.

"I bet you were the one who interfered with Hedwig too?"

The elf nodded his eyes, suddenly looking sad.

"It is true Master Potter and Miss Potter. I is being responsible for both of those things. Dobby thought he could keep yous' away but you somehow broke through my magic."

Harry was suddenly annoyed. "You better get out of here before my bones grow back Dobby."

To Harry and Heather's surprise the elf did not move.

"Dobby is used to threats; he gets them six times a day at home."

This made Harry deflate and Heather reach out and hug the elf. This made the elf look at her with shock. Before he could act however Heather let go so he wouldn't aparate with her.

"Dobby why are you wearing that loincloth?" Heather asked confused.

"It is a mark of a house elf in slavery miss."

"Right but we have house elves too. They do not wear rags." Harry replied

"Not all house elves is treated well Mister Harry, most would consider being nice to an elf very odd indeed.

"That's horrible." Heather almost shouted but caught herself.

Dobby looked a bit embarrassed and decided that he should get back on topic.

"Harry Potter and Heather Potter must leave Hogwarts; it is not safe."

"We will not leave Dobby, this is our home."

As Dobby was about to reply they all heard the doors open. Dobby disappeared and the twins laid down pretending to be asleep.

It turned out to be Albus and Minerva who came in; they were levitating the body of a student.

They found out that it was Colin who had been attacked. Heather cried silently. It was only a matter of time someone they knew would be attacked but it still hurt.

Everyone in the room was sad to find out that Colin didn't manage to take a picture of the attacker. The film had apparently burst into smoke when they tried to remove it. The twins could faintly smell burnt plastic.

The twins took some time to fall asleep after hearing what they had heard. Harry silently wondered if people would still think him the heir after someone from his house was attacked.

He found out the next morning that people did still think it was him and was sad to see a few people who had not before now did too. He heard comments such as "He was always annoyed at Colin who always wanted to take his picture. I bet he did it to get him out of the way."

The first time Heather had heard this she sent a stinging hex at the person who had said it. This did not go down well with McGonagall and she took 15 points from her and said she was disappointed. McGonagall being disappointed hurt Heather more than the points loss and that night she went into McGonagall's study and apologised promising to stay calm.

Ginny seemed to be pretty badly affected by the attack on her classmate but she would not let the Potters comfort her. This left the Potters wondering if she believed the rumours and left Heather very sad.

In their next potions lesson something happened that shocked both Heather and Harry. A firework seemingly thrown by Ron landed in Goyles potion. This made Snape angrier than anyone had seen him in quite a while.

Heather noticed Hermione slip away and come back before Snape could notice she could only assume that it was part of their plan to catch Malfoy but she made no effort to find out.

"If I ever find out who threw this I will have you expelled." When Snape said this he looked directly at Harry and Ron. As his eyes caught Ron's, Harry had the distinct impression Snape was using Legilimency. But he could not prove it and so kept his thoughts to himself.

As they approached the great hall for dinner they saw a notice and a sign up sheet for a dueling club. Both the twins signed up right away. The first meeting was to be that night.

When they arrived the twins stood near Ron and Hermione a little awkwardly. The problem was they knew hexing each other would not work so they would have to put aside their anti social behaviour during these meetings.

Hermione hugged them both, happy they were talking to them at least for now. Ron was not pleased though he was pretty annoyed that Harry and Heather were pushing them out.

They suddenly felt a lot less excited about the dueling club when Lockhart introduced himself as the instructor. They felt even less excited when he introduced Snape as his assistant.

They had a very quick duel and Snape put Lockhart on his ass in less than a second using a Disarming spell Called Expelliarmus.

Harry, Heather and Hermione would remember that one. As the night went on Harry was forced to duel Malfoy. They traded a few spells before Malfoy summoned a snake. When the snake went to attack a boy named Justin Harry told the snake not to.

This made everyone certain he was the heir, being able to talk to snakes was considered a very dark gift. The most famous Parselmouth was Salazar Slytherin himself. The fact this gift was considered dark made both twins feel apprehensive and so with trepidation they headed to see McGonagall.

McGonagall, who had not seen much of her charges, welcomed them in and hugged them both rather tightly but both returned the hug then sat together. McGonagall noticed they were sitting closer than they used to. Heather was practically in Harry's lap though he did not seem to mind at all. She would question them about this later.

"We found out at the dueling club that Harry is a Parselmouth and I can understand them through him." Heather said to McGonagall once they were comfortable.

"I told a snake Malfoy conjured to not attack the Hufflepuff Justin. Now even more people are even more convinced we are Slytherin's Heir." As Harry said this McGonagall seemed to realise this was something the twins were feeling apprehensive about.

She studied them before answering. "Well Salazar lived thousands of years ago so you could be his Heir. Though I doubt it since you're already the Gryffindor Heir. But even if you were that doesn't have to be a bad thing. We choose who we want to be and how we act, being able to talk to snakes does not make you evil just like being able to talk to lions would not make you good."

Harry felt a tear form in his eye at McGonagall's words, she had definitely squashed some of the negative thoughts the twins were having.

"How do we deal with people blaming us? We cannot keep avoiding people. Tonight we saw just how much it is hurting Hermione and Ron. I also remembered how I felt when Ginny cut us out."

Harry himself had not thought about that and felt a pang of guilt as he realised what his sister was very true. Sensing his guilt Heather squeezed his hand.

Minerva took her time thinking of how to answer this question.

"Unfortunately as hard as it is for you both you will not change the minds of those around you without concrete proof it is not you and short of locking you up we would struggle to prove it. Just know that I believe that it is not you and so do most of the teachers."

The twins talked until they were too sleepy to talk anymore. McGonagall felt like a weight had been lifted off her heart as she got a chance to talk with the twins. Before she knew it Heather was asleep in Harry's lap. Not wanting to move her Harry slept on McGonagall's couch. This made McGonagall laugh a little before she went to bed herself.

After a private breakfast the twins left to find Ron and Hermione. They found their two friends sitting in the common room and when they approached them Ron looked away in a huff.

Hermione was more than willing to give their friends a chance.

Leaving Ron in the common room Hermione followed them into their room upstairs. The twins made sure not to sit too close and waited to see if Hermione would say anything when she did not. The twins shared an uncomfortable look.

"Hermione, we have been Idiots pushing you away like we did." Heather had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"We let our anger at everyone else control our actions towards you and Ron. We really are sorry." Harry finished off for his sister. Hermione had tears of her own and hugged her friends accepting their apology.

"Ron will come round, he is just being a prat." The twins and Hermione spent the next half hour reading with each other and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

That night Minerva got an unexpected visit from Amelia Bones. Right away Minerva could see that Amelia was not happy.

"There was a Wizengamot meeting today, Albus came. He has petitioned to the council that Harry and Heather become wards of Hogwarts. Being Dumbledore there was little opposition.

I have stalled it for now but you, Harry and Heather will need to attend a formal Ministry hearing on December the nineteenth."

At Amelia's words Minerva broke down in anger and upset. Amelia hugged her trying to calm Minerva down. It took ten minutes for Minerva to calm down.

"What can we do in this situation?"

"Well the first thing we need is to write a defence. We could definitely get a leg up if we mention that Dumbledore neglected to check on the safety of the Potters. However if we do it will become public knowledge, something Harry and Heather wanted to remain secret."

"They cannot be allowed to be placed in Albus' care. I don't doubt the man thinks he is doing right but he does not care for the children the way a guardian should."

Amelia agreed and the two spent a lot of time discussing their defence; they talked well into the early hours before Amelia excused herself yawning as she left. The next morning the twins were not the only people taking notice of just how tired Minerva looked. In her lessons she was quieter than usual and when the day was done, she went to bed unusually early.

* * *

When the twins woke they shared a long hug, something the two had recently started when they woke. They went straight to McGonagall's office and both noticed just how tired she looked yesterday and it worried them.

After they were filled in the twins left feeling very somber. They made their way to the Library where their mood was not made any better. Huddled in the corner was a group of Hufflepuffs that had been talking in very low voices to each other.

"I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say if he is being targeted."

The boy's face went pale as he saw the two Potters turn the corner. Heather, who had had enough of all the gossiping and talk behind their back, glared at the boys. Harry and Heather chose not to stay and made their way to the grounds. The snow had fallen hard so they assumed they would not be disturbed out there.

As they walked down into a corridor a few floors down Harry tripped over a boy they recognised as Justin. Harry was confused and looked back. It was clear he had been attacked. Heather screamed in fear and helped Harry up so she could hug him.

"ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Peeves' shout made the twins look around and that's when they saw Nearly Headless Nick.

"What can petrify a ghost?" Heather asked.

Many doors burst open in the corridors and students started piling out to see what was going on. The majority of the students had come out of McGonagall's classroom.

"All students will leave right now. If you were in my class report to your common room and I expect you to study. Potters come with me please."

McGonagall led them to Dumbledore. None of them wanted to go and see that man but McGonagall insisted Dumbledore needed to be informed. When they first arrived Dumbledore was not there. Next to the desk was a beautiful bird. Both twins went over to the pet captivated by it's beautiful form.

That was until it burst into flames. Harry stepped back alarmed and Heather shrieked and was pulled into a hug by Minerva.

"That's Dumbledore's Phoenix. When it is time to die they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes."

Heather leaned into the hug just as Dumbledore walked in. He looked at the twins with his usual penetrating stare.

"Minerva you need not stay, they are not in trouble. I merely wish to speak to them."

The twins looked at McGonagall pleading her to stay. She was shooting daggers at Dumbledore and it was a few moments before she spoke.

"As the Potter's legal guardian I am allowed to accompany them to meetings with the Headmaster."

"While that is true that is something I wish to discuss with the Potters in today's meeting."

Dumbledore's look was impossible to read but the twins got the impression that both he and McGonagall were having a very silent fight to control the situation.

McGonagall seemed to win for Dumbledore let out a huge sigh and turned to look at the twins instead. "Harry Heather, I know that you are not responsible for the attacks so you need not worry. What we do need to discuss here before you go home in a few days is your living arrangement both in school and out."

The twins wondered if Dumbledore would address them sharing a room in school. They also knew about the meeting that Dumbledore was talking about but chose to feign ignorance.

"I'm not sure we understand what you mean Professor." Harry said taking some pleasure in Dumbledore's surprise he was sure McGonagall would have told them.

The meeting with Dumbledore was long as he tried to rationalise his reason for pulling them away from the closest thing to family they had ever seen. He went on and on about how they would be safe and secure and yes they would see their friends less but he would make sure they had things that they could do.

After an hour the twins left, McGonagall was just as mad as the twins were and led them to her private Quarters where they all spent the night relaxing, listening to the wireless Wizarding network. When the twins fell asleep together McGonagall went to bed too.


	18. Ministry Hearing

When the twins found their way back to the common room the next day the Holidays were just a day away. They found Hermione and led her to their private room, they told her about the hearing and wished her luck on their Polyjuice plan.

Since they would not see each other until after the holidays they spent time relaxing, reading books and talking about what they had gifted people for Christmas, excluding what they got for each other of course.

They went down to lunch with everyone else and when they said they were going back to their room Ron asked to join them. At first they thought about declining but they had enough to worry about so they chose to invite him up.

They spent the next half hour talking about what questions they should ask Malfoy and his goons in order to entrap him. While Harry and Heather wanted the criminal who was terrorising the school to be caught their heart was not in the conversation and for the most part they sat quietly answering if they were called upon.

When their friends went to the great hall Harry and Heather separated from Ron and Hermione and went to dine with McGonagall again. They shared an extravagant meal together, roast beef with all the trimmings. That night Harry and Heather tried to beat McGonagall at chess and failed. When ten o'clock came round Minerva sent them to bed warning them not to get caught out after curfew.

The twins boarded the train the next morning. They found the most secluded compartment not wanting to speak with anyone. Once they were in the compartment Heather locked the door.

"_Isn't it a little odd just how much interest the Headmaster is showing in our lives?" _Heather sent Harry and they cuddled in the compartment.

"_I think so, I bet he thinks we won't be able to fulfil the prophecy without him. But I don't think we should worry about the prophecy. I mean if Voldemort had ignored it he would probably still be powerful."_

"_I think there is definitely some truth to that. He was certainly winning until he tried to kill us."_

The silent talking stopped and the twins were more than happy to just lay with each other. At some point the twins fell asleep. The next thing they were aware of was the lunch trolley woman shaking them awake.

"We're in London dears, wake up."

They twins woke up and blushed lightly being caught sleeping so closely with each other. The trolley lady just smiled and disappeared back up the train.

The twins were met at the station by Madam Bones. She eyed the twins with a sad expression.

"Because of Dumbledore contesting your guardianship the Wizenamot do not want you returning to McGonagall castle due to the wards that keep others from entering. For this reason I'm going to take you to the Bones estate until the hearing tomorrow."

The twins nodded their consent, they had been told this by McGonagall. Though they did not agree in the slightest they had no choice but to go along with it.

As Susan appeared she looked at the Potters with an apprehensive look. She had not quite made up her mind about the Potters. She did not believe them the Heirs but their relationship confused her.

The twins were taken out of the station and led to a ministry official car. The car looked fancy and had all blacked out they approached an Auror grabbed their luggage and put it in the car before they all got in.

The car was driving much faster than the twins were expecting. Things seemed to move out of their way but no muggle seemed to notice. This must have been normal because neither Bones paid it any attention. Amelia was asking Susan about her school year so far.

The twins only half listened and answered if something was directed their way. Amelia gave Susan a very brief overview of what was happening which she accepted and tried to make friends with the twins to distract them.

The journey took no more than twenty minutes and when the car came to a stop it was outside a large two story mansion. As they entered the house they were in a large open space with a grand staircase leading to the second floor. After a quick tour the twins learnt that the manor had over 15 bedrooms and 8 Bathrooms, 3 office spaces, 2 sitting rooms and a reasonable size library.

Once the twins were shown their room it was very tempting to hide from their problem. Harry was all for just hiding but Heather scolded him reminding him it was not the Bones' fault they were in this situation.

The twins instead spent the night playing Monopoly with the Bones family and trying to suppress their nerves about the hearing. Since this was their first time playing this game Harry and Heather were nervous purchasers and this caused them to get beat pretty bad.

They had fun all the same and playing a game with Susan they decided they liked her. They did not think they would be great friends but they would probably talk more after today. The twins agreed to go to seperate rooms but did not stay separated for long.

When Madam Bones' house elf woke them the next morning the poor elf looked really confused for a moment before telling them that breakfast was ready. The twins did not eat much their anger toward Dumbledore had returned and they desperately hoped they would not be called on much in the hearing.

At ten in the morning the twins found themselves seated in a large courtroom. The courtroom was dark and a bit eerie. The main seat in the centre had manacles to keep the occupant in the chair. McGonagall was the first to arrive after the twins and she sat next to the twins after hugging them.

The room filled up after that with Dumbledore one of the last to arrive, he sat up front with Amelia. When the courtroom was full Amelia stood, she had a somber look almost like she did not want to have to do this.

"We are here today to discuss the housing of Harry and Heather Potter, the Potters are currently placed in the care of Minerva McGonagall. Professor Albus Dumbledore has raised issues of safety with their placement and concerns with the Potters relationship."

As Amelia read the parchment some people in the crowd shared whispers and looked at Dumbledore. Amelia looked to Dumbledore and McGonagall seemingly trying to decide who to bring to the stand first.

"Albus we will hear your concerns before we hear from the defence."

Albus stood and walked down to sit in the chair he smiled at Madam Bones who did not return the smile.

"Certainly, as I told the council at the last meeting my concerns for the Potter's safety comes from a prophecy that was made before the Potter children were born. The Prophecy in question is sealed and so I cannot repeat what was said. However, when Voldemort tried to kill the Potters as babies he made sure the Prophecy's warnings became a reality."

Madam bones raised her hand at this.

"If they were in so much danger, why did you not try to make the Potters wards of the state sooner? Instead you chose to leave them with their Uncle and Aunt."

"By leaving them with their uncle and aunt they were protected by a deep magic, blood protection given from Lily's sacrifice. While Harry and Heather could call that place home no one with ill intent could harm them."

A few people in the crowd nodded and seemed to accept this answer. Madam Bones did not since she knew what had happened to the Potters while in their Uncle's care.

"We have obtained proof that the Potters were not actually safe though. This was the reason they were removed as you very well know."

Albus considered her words and gave her a penetrating look. This look made Madam Bones scowl at him and he did not try to read her mind again.

"While it is true the Potters did not receive the best care they were safe until they were removed and the blood protection fell. This was a decision that I was not a part of and had no say in."

This caused a lot of the council members to mutter and look at McGonagall questioningly.

"Professor Dumbledore, in the eleven years how many times did you visit the Potters to check on their wellbeing?" Madam Bones asked calmly.

"I saw no reason to check on the Potter children. I had wards setup to monitor both the blood wards and the Potters health"

"And your wards that monitored the twins health did not show any signs something was wrong?" Madam Bones asked the second Dumbledore had finished.

"The wards were in working order and showed that the Potters were safe." Was Dumbledore's response. It seemed that most people accepted this and the twins wondered if they would have to talk about the abuse.

"The Prosecution rests at this time and calls Minerva McGonagall to the stands."

Dumbledore smiled and sat back down in his seat as Minerva took the one he just vacated.

"Minerva, you have been the guardian of the Potters since the end of May last year. Albus has raised claims that the twins are uncomfortably close would you agree?" As Madam Bones asked this McGonagall took a second before answering wondering how much to tell.

"What the Potter siblings have been though I expect them to be close. When at Hogwarts in their first year, on two separate occasions the twins were separated both fell ill."

"Would you say that them being close has caused any problems?" Madam Bones asked next.

"No, I would not say that it poses any problems. They are brother and sister who went through a traumatic event before either were old enough to remember. An event that they were forced to watch when they came across a mirror in the school."

Dumbledore clearly had not been expecting this because his face fell for a second as he remembered catching them by the mirror and how sad Heather had been.

"I do not know what mirror you speak of, are you able to tell us about it?"

"Yes, the mirror is said to show you your heart's deepest desire. The mirror was in an unused classroom and the twins came upon it one night. The mirror for Harry showed him their family, however Heather, who had always wondered why she was so close to her brother, saw the event that took place in Godric's Hollow. When He who must not be named tried to kill Heather and Harry blocked the way of the curse."

Everyone in the room looked shocked and turned to face the twins. The twins were holding hands in Heather's lap and tried to keep control of the sadness that was now surfacing.

"I ask you if it is wrong for siblings to be close after such an event?" Everyone seemed to consider this and some agreed that it would not be wrong.

"In the matter of safety for the Potters can you tell us about where you all stay?" Madam Bones had asked trying to get them back on topic.

"During Holidays the Potter twins stay with me at McGonagall Castle. It is heavily warded and the Potters have settled in well in my care." Some people seemed to consider these words others were looking toward Dumbledore almost questioningly.

"I really don't think we need to hear anymore. It is quite clear in my opinion they are safe with Professor McGonagall." Some people agreed with Madam Bones but it was clear a large percent was still looking to Dumbledore.

"Madam Bones if Dumbledore thinks he can protect the boy better we should consider this. Albus has rarely served us wrong in the past." It was an old witch that spoke from one of the back seats in the panel section. At her words the other Dumbledore supporters nodded.

Madam Bones who had had enough of this and found the situation rather annoying called a vote. She could only hope they would vote right. When the votes were tallied Dumbledore had a solid 65% of votes in his favour and the twins shouted in protest causing people to look at them. This was after all the first time they had spoken.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Now you two that is no way to act, the courts have decided to support my claim and I will be looking after you at Hogwarts this summer. I must insist you come back during the Christmas holidays too."

If Dumbledore thought this would placate the twins he was dead wrong. They gave him a foul look and when he moved toward them they stepped out of his reach. People in the hall watched this with confusion in their eyes. They had rarely seen people so opposed but they took it for them not agreeing and started to leave the room.

Those who had been slower to leave the room were suddenly temporarily blinded by a golden light that filled the room as they turned to see what was causing it; they saw Dumbledore thrown across the room. Dumbledore had tried to grab the twins to escort them out and their bond sensing their lack of trust in Dumbledore had acted. The twins were now wrapped in soft golden light.

Dumbledore moved closer slowly this time. "Please Harry, Heather, you are acting most childish right now. I know you do not agree but it has been decided."

The twins ignored him and started walking towards the exit of the room, their bond light staying with them. Dumbledore looked like he had no idea what to do, he looked at the Aurors who were watching and also trying to work out what to do.

The twins used this time to leave the room, they were followed by the concerned adults. Dumbledore made another grab at them but was once again thrown back the glow that was now sparking angrily. He got the sense he shouldn't do that again but he couldn't let two twelve year olds just leave.

Minerva pushed past the crowd and walked straight at the light. Everyone expected her to get flung back but the light let her in and she hugged the twins. This amazed all around them one suggested they had made a mistake but as they looked at Dumbledore a flash of anger was on his face and they shut up and left. Dumbledore was not liking being shown up like this.

"We're sorry Aunt Minerva but we refuse to go with Dumbledore. We will be back at Hogwarts after Christmas." The twins spoke together and in such a calm manner it shocked Minerva. Before Minerva could ask any questions the light pushed her very gently away and the twins ran for the lift at the end of the corridor.

Dumbledore and two Aurors gave chase not knowing what else to do. Amelia moved to Minerva and apologised. Minerva, who was normally good at hiding her emotions, broke down and silently cursed Dumbledore.

As the twins got as high as they could they looked around completely lost. They knew the Ministry was underground so they had gone as high as they could but looking around this place was like a maze.

Thankfully a pink haired witch had been on her way down and saw the twins. As the twins saw she introduced herself as Tonks. Their glow allowed her in as they approached her and she looked at them shocked.

"What's going on? Why are you not downstairs?"

"Can you help us leave? They made Dumbledore our Guardian. We're leaving please Tonks."

The twins spoke once again as one, it was rather unnerving. Tonks did not know what to do and looked once more at the twins. She sighed and led them to the Floo exits.

The twins felt unsure why they were trusting Tonks with this. They had not met her before yet she seemed familiar and trust worthy.

"I never helped you got it?" The twins hugged her and quickly left for Diagon Alley.

Once they left through the flames the light disappeared so they would not get caught. Back at the ministry people were confused and frantically looking around for the two children.

Now in Diagon Alley the twins knew it wouldn't be long before the adults searched here since the twins did not know many magical places. The twins ran as fast as they could into Gringotts.

As they arrived they got many funny looks from the goblins. Griphook came up to them.

"Mr and Miss Potter what can we do for you today?"

"This may sound very odd but we need to talk to you in private and we would appreciate it if no one knew we were here." The goblin looked at them rather perplexed and nodded slightly leading them off into an area at the back of the bank. The Goblin pressed his hand against the wall and a secret door opened, the twins found themselves led inside.

"I think you best tell us what happened and who it is you are running from MR and Miss Potter."

They spent the next five minutes telling the Goblin about the meeting that had just taken place. After they told him he left for five minutes when he came back he had two drinks and told them to sit down.

They accepted their drinks and compiled as the Goblin asked for more information. They told the Goblin everything from Dumbledore's actions to their bond which the Goblins already knew about.

When they were done sometime later Griphook slid a documentation to them. When they looked at it they realised they were looking at one of the properties in the Potter name.

"This is Fleamont Manor. Mr Fleamont was a highly suspicious man and he warded this property so strongly that only a Potter could enter. It is unplottable and even has goblin wards that allow underage wizards to do magic unknown to anyone. The wards there should prevent the ministry being able to trace you. This key is a portkey to the property and will only respond to a Potter."

"We appreciate the help but why are you helping us so easily?" Harry asked Griphook.

"We Goblins also grow tired of Albus meddling in everyone's business; he uses people for his own gain. You should go now and be safe." He looked at them for a moment then pulled out a unique looking coin.

"This is given only to families that are considered friends to goblins. The Potters have always been regarded as so. This coin will allow you to portkey to Gringotts at any time. If you're planning on returning to Hogwats after the break you will need to be able to take the train. You can portkey here and Floo from the Leaky Cauldron to Kings Cross."

The goblin gave them a toothy grin and left the room. The smile was a bit eerie but the twins were thankful for the help. They took the portkey and disappeared.


	19. A lonely Christmas

As they arrived on the door steps they heard a crack and a small Elf was at their feet. The Potters had a niggling feeling they knew the elf but that wasn't possible.

"Mr and Miss Potter have returned to one of their homes. I expected you to go to Potter Manor first so I have been keeping it clean for the young Master and Miss."

"You have been keeping Potter Manor clean for us? Why?" Heather asked, looking confused at the elf.

"Why? I'm Tilly miss I have always served house Potter we's has always known you would return home Miss. The last time we saw you was so long ago and you were just a baby Miss" The Elf wiped a tear from her eyes.

The Elf was just taller than their Elf Rosie at McGonagall Castle. This Elf however was wearing a blouse and skirt both had the Potter house logo on them and were spotless, it was clear she took pride in her uniform, the contrast between Dobby's rags and this Elf was shocking.

The Elf seemed to notice them looking and smiled.

"Mistress Lily is letting Tilly pick the colour of her clothes when I first came into service."

Harry and Heather took hand and to change the subject tried the door. They felt a tingle of magic and the door opened.

"Let's get inside and see what we're working with."

The manor was a three story building and also had a basement. The basement was fitted to be a potion making room and had storage rooms attached. On the first floor there was a sitting room, a nice looking kitchen, a dining room that looked like it would seat 8 people, a small office and a large duelling room that had wards in place to prevent damage to the structure from stray spells.

The second floor had six bedrooms all with en suite bathrooms. The twins quickly found the best looking room and claimed it as their own. The third floor was about half the size of the lower floors and Had a library taking up most of the room. Opposite the Library was a small Owelry that looked like it was made to house around six owls comfortably.

When the twins arrived downstairs they were surprised to see a second Elf. This Elf was male and bowed low to them when they entered. This Elf had a green top on and slacks both bearing the Potter crest.

"Tilly has informed me of Master and Mistress' wish to stay here so I be coming here to help take care of their needs as well I is being Timble."

The twins looked at each other quite startled by the fact that they had not one but two Elves.

"Please call me Harry if you're our Elf then we are going to be family."

"On that note I'm Heather no Miss or Mistress." The house Elf nodded and bowed at that moment Tilly came in.

"Harry and Heather don't have much stuff where be your things?"

"Oh right we left them at the Bones residence we kind of ran away." Heather said to Tilly, this caused Tilly to disappear with a crack.

"She hasn't gone to get our things has she?" Harry asked Timble, stunned.

"But of course Mas.. Harry yous' be needing your things if you be staying here. I'm going to get the kitchen in order so we bes' having dinner soon."

The twins not wanting to remain idle started cleaning the Dining room using a cleaning charm Heather had found in her school book. It didn't take Tilly long to return and when she did she insisted on cleaning their bedroom first.

At dinner time the twins insisted that the house Elves eat with them. This made the poor Elves very uncomfortable at first but as they ate they got used to it and started telling Harry and Heather about their parents.

It was nice to hear stories but by the end of the night both Harry and Heather felt great sadness and went to bed. The house Elves promised to get some more cleaning before they slept and when Heather had tried to protest they were pushed from the room and told to sleep well.

* * *

To say Dumbledore was surprised by the Potters behaviour would be an understatement. After they got eyewitness accounts stating that Harry and Heather used the Floo Aurors were sent to McGonagall castle and Diagon alley, Dumbledore had gone to the Burrow.

When it came back they were in none of these places Dumbledore went back to the ministry and all but ordered them to trace the twins magical signature. After ten minutes trying to find them the Ministry employee informed Dumbledore that they were nowhere to be found. Once Dumbledore had confirmed this with a higher up he left.

He was now getting very worried. Hiding from the trace was very hard and meant that they were behind some serious wards. He first went to the Potter Manor where he found the place well kept but there was no sign of life here at the moment.

He then went back to the castle and contemplated just where they could have gone; he did not know how many properties the Potters owned and was sure the Goblins would not share that information.

He looked at his Phoenix and resigned himself into believing this was the only way to find them now. When he told his bird to find them however it let out a sad trill and stayed put. Dumbledore tried again but still Fawkes would not leave. Dumbledore got the distinct impression Fawkes did not agree with his course of action and was therefore refusing to aid him in it. He gave the bird a sad look.

"We must find them to protect them. You know only I can do that." Fawkes looked very angry at Dumbledore and turned away a sad trill rang through the room. Dumbledore knew the sign he was losing his companions' trust and sat down at his desk saddened. He thought about what he was doing, How he had hurt Minerva by removing the children from her care and how Harry and Heather had gotten hurt in the Dursleys care. But Dumbledore was a stubborn man.

"I am right in this. I must be the one to lead them to victory." As he said this to himself he felt slightly renewed and started planning how to find the two Potters.

Minerva had also spent the day looking for the Potters and as she returned to McGonagall Castle that night she realised just how empty it felt now. She sat in her office and poured a fine scottish whiskey. The next second though the whiskey had been spilt as a crack rang through the room and a house elf she did not recognize stood before her.

"Professor McGonagall I is being Tilly, I is being Harry and Heather's house Elf. They are wanting you to know that they are safe and they are hidden. Where they are you cannot come for Fleamont did not allow guests each guest has to be added to an access list and only a Potter can add people but the young Master and Miss is not knowing how."

McGonagall looked at the Elf in disbelief. If it had not been for the fact that the Elf was far better dressed than any she had ever seen before and had the Potter crest she would have never believed.

"Please come with me." McGonagall said as she led the way to the Library. Minerva spent quite some time finding the right books but when she was done she handed Tilly four books on powerful wards.

"Please give Harry and Heather these and tell them that I love them. In those books they should find the ability to add people to their ward list." The small house elf nodded and smiled.

"I is being very sure the young Master and Mistress feel the same way. Please do not be worrying about the young Master and Mistress they be very safe and we will be looking after them."

After saying this the small Elf curtsied holding the hem of her skirt as she did, something Minerva found very odd. She then Disappeared, McGonagall poured another drink and then headed to bed. She made a note to tell Amelia and Tonks, who had confessed to McGonagall alone that she had helped the twins that the twins were safe and secure.

* * *

Tilly and Timble woke the twins the next morning and presented them with breakfast in bed. If the Elves thought the twins sleeping together was odd neither showed it or said anything.

"Mistress McGonagall is giving Tilly books on warding for yous to read. She expresses her concern and love. She wishes for you to make her an exception to the wards as soon as you is knowing how." As Tilly spoke she placed the books on top of Harry's bedside table, on top of the books led a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry and Heather should read the paper this morning." As Timble said this he bowed and both Elves left to continue their cleaning of the house.

The twins ate their breakfast before even looking at the paper. Once they had eaten however the curiosity was too much and so Harry picked up the paper and scooted closer to Heather so they could read together.

**Has Albus Dumbledore Finally Gone Too Far?**

**Eyewitness reports at the Ministry for Magic yesterday were shocked and intrigued by a display of magic never seen before in the Ministry. The Magic followed a trial that was taking place over the Guardianship of the Potter twins Harry and Heather.**

**Now you may be asking what exactly happened so we are going to tell you. Albus Dumbledore, Illegally some people are stating see page 6, called the Wizagmot into full court to discuss his concerns for the Potters safety. Our correspondent inside the courtroom has informed us that the Potters seemed quite safe inside McGonagall Castle, something Dumbledore did not agree on.**

**After questioning the two candidates for Guardiancy it was decided that Harry and Heather would become wards of Hogwarts. The Potter twins were outraged by this decision and before anyone knew what was happening they were surrounded by seemingly uncontrolled magic. This magic was so strong that any attempt to separate them resulted in the one trying to seperate them being flung from the twins.**

**After looking into the cause I can say we are well and truly stumped. What interests our Eyewitness most is that Professor McGonagal was not flung back when she attempted to speak with the twins.**

**Rita Skeeter**

The twins groaned but they should have expected it after such a show of magic. They took some time to calm down before looking at the ward books. The twins were so wrapped up reading they failed to notice Hedwig fly into the room. This upset Hedwig and she nipped at Harry's ear. After showing the bird some love it went to the owlery.

The twins decided they had read enough. It was then Heather looked at Harry and he could see something was on her mind.

"Do you remember what Godric's letter said?"

Harry looked confused for a moment surprised about the topic of the conversation.

"Sure, what about it Sis?"

"The letter said that we would need to master our own power." Harry nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well I think we should probably work out just what that means. Was he on about our bond power? Or was he talking about actual power? The kind that comes from our natural magical abilities."

"It's probably good to think about it. I agree but not much is known about bonds and so I'm not sure what we can do to learn more about that power. As for our natural abilities besides learning new spells don't they become stronger as we grow up?"

"No idea but we do have a Library that is rather old, we could look there and see through, I think we should start working this out."

With this decided the twins spent the day cleaning the Library ready for the long research task ahead. That night at Dinner Tilly popped in with a letter.

"Harry and Heather have a letter, Tilly believes it is off Dumbledore."

Harry took the letter and opened it. Heather came behind Harry to read over his shoulder.

The letter was quite long and spoke about how they were being irresponsible and if they did not return before the break was over they would be in serious trouble. He also informed them he had Auror looking for them and that they should turn themselves in instead of wasting their time "Chasing children around," as he had put it.

If he had thought this would make them return he would soon be disappointed. Harry gave the letter back to Tilly who smiled and threw it in the fire.

"Young Master and Mistress will not be returning until they be ready."

The twins had already decided they very much liked Tilly; she was more willing to forget formalities and had a little bit of mischief in her. It was no surprise to either twin when Tilly and Thimble insisted on helping search books.

The search started right after Dinner and lasted until around ten that night. At this point Thimble informed them they should go to bed and sleep. It felt a little odd being sent to bed by their house Elf but they agreed and headed to their room.

In their room however Harry couldn't sleep, his mind kept drifting back to Heather, as it did he couldn't help but watch her sleep. Without thinking he started stroking her hair gently, Heather stirred a little but remained asleep.

When the morning came Heather woke to find Harry's hand still in her hair. His touch felt nice but she couldn't help wonder why it was there, this wasn't something he had done before. As Harry woke up the two locked eyes and they shared a smile Harry found he had to resist the urge to kiss her lips. As this thought ran through his mind he focused hard on not letting Heather hear it and quickly went to shower.

As Harry showered taking longer than normal Heather felt a little strange, she had for a moment thought her brother was going to kiss her. What she couldn't decide was if this was something she wanted or not. Suppressing this line of thought, she prepared for the day.

Not much happened until a few days later. On Christmas day the twins woke feeling a little sad knowing how different Christmas would be alone. It was to their surprise that Tilly was in the room as soon as they woke and handed them breakfast.

"Harry and Heather should be waking soon they has presents to open." As Tilly shared this bit of news the twins looked at their Elf "How?" was all they could say.

Tilly just gave a little laugh and exclaimed "Magic of course, we will wait in the sitting room for you to finish." The twins nodded and ate quickly, not bothering to change out of their pyjamas before they headed down stairs.

As they entered the sitting room a Christmas tree had been conjured by the Elves and at the foot of the tree was quite an impressive stack of presents. Tilly and Timble wasted no time sitting Harry and Heather on the sofa and handing them presents.

They were surprised to see presents from all their friends and McGonagall, even Tonks had given them both a gift. It filled the twins' hearts with joy and happiness to see the gifts from everyone. The last gift was given from the Elves. They handed a book over to the twins they smiled and bowed.

The book was a beautiful red leather bound photo album, as the twins opened the book they saw pictures of their parents, grandparents and some adults they didn't know along with some they did. Lupin and McGonagall were in some of the pictures holding little baby Harry or Heather.

One photo in particular caught their attention, it was a group photo from their parents' wedding. Everyone looked so happy and carefree. For the first time they could remember they could see their Godfather in the picture. The friendship between James and Sirius was very clear.

The twins placed the book on a coffee table and took their Elves into hugs completely shocking them. After trying and failing to hide their tears of happiness the Elves popped off and started cooking the Christmas dinner.

The twins smiled at the Elves behaviour and spent the rest of the day relaxing choosing today to be a research free day. That night the twins slept better than they had since arriving at the manor.

The rest of the holiday was quiet, the twins had found a lot of information about magic but nothing they really thought would help them better understand Godric's message. The day before the Hogwarts express was to leave Kings Cross the twins portkeyed to Gringotts.

The goblins seemed not to notice or care that two children with cloaks hiding their faces appeared in the bank from nowhere, in fact a few waved politely as they passed. This caused other wizards to watch quite shocked.

The twins spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron hoping that they would not get caught by Aurors or Dumbledore for that matter. The next morning they put on their invisibility cloak and Floo'ed over to Kings Cross. Many people in the Leaky Cauldron looked at the fire very confused as the green flames sprung up. It was at this moment Harry and Heather were thankful that Tilly had shrunk their cases.

On the platform they could easily see four Aurors walking up and down the platform checking students. They saw Tonks and as they walked by her they whispered thanks for the gifts. This caused her to jump out of her skin and look around for the twins.

"Trainee Tonks what is it?" One of the others said, seeing their surprise.

"I thought I saw the Potters over there." She said quickly and headed over toward the barrier. The Auror quickly followed Tonks, now very alert. The twinks silently thanked Tonks and snuck into an empty compartment. They did not remove the cloak, however, expecting the Aurors to board the train.

The twins cuddled up close and settled in for what would be an uncomfortable journey as they tried to stay under the cloak. It did not take long for both twins to fall asleep. The twins were woken by an apprehensive looking Tonks.

"Wotcha Harry, Heather. Quick get that cloak back on you're lucky I caught you and not the others. They are very keen to get you after eluding them for two weeks."

Harry nodded and covered them both, Heather waking slower than Harry. It wasn't long before they arrived in Hogsmeade. When they arrived Tonks whispered for Harry and Heather to follow her.

They followed her to one of the carriages and hopped in after her, as soon as they were in the carriage took off not waiting for it to be filled.

It wasn't long before the carriage arrived at the entrance. Harry and Heather thanked Tonks very quietly and snuck into the crowd heading into the great hall, only then did they remove their cloak. As they ate their dinner they could feel Dumbledore's eyes on them and knew it wouldn't be long before he summoned them. When the meal ended they hurried to their room before Dumbledore could stop them. As promised Tilly had their belongings already for them, a note restored on top of the cases.

"**If you need anything don't hesitate to call on me, no wards can keep me away"**

**Tilly**


	20. The Mysterious Diary

The twins were woken up early that morning by knocking on their door. They quickly changed out of their pyjamas and went to answer the door. Hermione greeted them both with a hug as soon the door was open, Ron gave them a look that was hard to read; it was a mixture of fury and happiness.

"Where the heck have you been? I can't believe you hid for two weeks and not even the Aurors could find you." Hermione almost shouted as she let them go.

"You know everyone was really worried. My mom sent me a howler telling me that if I knew anything I was to tell her." Ron added sheepishly.

The twins wondered what the heck a howler was but chose to ignore that for now. They shared a look before answering.

"Well after Dumbledore forced us away from Aunt Minerva we decided we would not let Dumbledore get what he wanted."

It was Harry who spoke but Heather sat close and it was clear she was of the same opinion, Hermione looked at them shocked. Ron had a look of awe and curiosity.

"Did you really throw Dumbledore across the courtroom?"

When Heather and Harry blushed slightly, there was no doubt that it was true. They twins explained everything but refused to tell their friends where they had been staying. This made both of them rather annoyed but they knew the twins would not budge.

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to tell their tale next. But they had not found out much of importance only that the chamber was opened 50 years ago and that if it was Malfoy he wasn't even telling Crabbe.

Looking at the time Ron exclaimed that if they didn't leave soon they would miss breakfast so they all left. At breakfast an owl that the twins did not recognise landed by them. The owl in question held it's leg out and took off a second after the letter was removed.

**Harry, Heather you will report to my office right after breakfast we need to talk about your behaviour. Tell the gargoyle that I like Pear Drops.**

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

The twins quickly hid the letter and took their time with breakfast. By the time they left they were some of the last in the room and McGonagall was ushering students to their first lessons. They knew they could put this off no longer and hurried to see the Headmaster hoping they could get away fast.

As they entered, the first thing that they noticed is Dumbledore did not have his usual smile on his face. It was a mixture of anger and contemplation. Dumbledore knew he would have to play his card well if he had any chance of making the twins listen.

"Harry, Heather, please sit down, we need to talk. Lemon drop?"

The twins sat close and held each other closer than they normally would. They knew Dumbledore who thought they were too close would be annoyed by this and they were right.

He did not mention it though and sat behind his desk.

"You caused much worry when you took off like you did. I would like to know where you went."

Dumbledore had phrased it not as a question and looked at them waiting for an answer.

"We don't want to answer that question." Harry and Heather said together, this caused the pair to giggle and Dumbledore to frown.

"This is no laughing matter. Harry, Heather you worried a lot of people with your dare I say impressive disappearing act, but I cannot allow it to happen again and I must insist you tell me where you went."

"If you have nothing else to talk to us about may we leave because we are not telling you where we went or how we left." Harry said this with such determination Dumbledore was temporarily stunned.

"We do not acknowledge you as our guardian and will not answer to you about anything that is not school related." Heather added as they started to rise. Dumbledore did not look deterred and flicked his wand at the door. No words were uttered but the sound of the lock turning did not go unnoticed.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave while you continue to show this level of disobedience. I took over your Guardianship because there are things I must teach you while I offer you protection. I cannot do this however if you keep up this behaviour."

This had the twins curious but their anger at being locked in had clouded their interest and they looked at Dumbledore with such a look of distrust that Dumbledore recoiled slightly. He had never felt such emotion from two children so young, he could almost feel their dislike for him.

"We don't want to learn anything from you. Your teachers will teach us everything we need to know." Heather was the one to speak. The twins had continued over to the door. The door would not open even with the Alohomora spell they had learnt.

"Please sit down, let us discuss your wants and see if we cannot come to an understanding." Seeing that the door would not budge they sat down and stared daggers at Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could say another word, the room was shocked as Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. The bird leaned his head close to the twins and trilled softly, the twins could feel their anger eb away. They could not hear what Fawkes was saying but they got the impression he wanted them to listen for a bit and if they really wanted to leave he would help.

It was a weird feeling and neither knew how they knew that's what Fawkes wanted but they both believed it to be true. Dumbledore, who was normally good at understanding his companion, looked on shocked by this behavior.

"What we want is to be released back into the care of Aunt Minerva." Harry started.

"We also want you to stop interfering with us. You might think our relationship odd but we don't care what you think after all we have been through Harry is the only one I will trust completely." Heather added seamlessly.

"Alas I cannot let you return to McGonagall Castle. The wards at Hogwarts will protect you much better. This is the safest place in Britain, maybe even the world. I do not agree with how close you two have been lately but as a show that I only want what's best for you I will drop this subject for now."

The twins looked at Dumbledore. They were surprised he was willing to drop the matter of their closeness but they got a sense he was not telling them everything and this made them cautious.

"With all due respect Professor, we would feel safer at McGonagall Castle. Hogwarts has not exactly been as safe as you're suggesting."

"In our first year we had to fight Voldermort to save the stone and this year students are being Petrified and you do not know how and seem unable to stop it." Harry had added onto Heather's statement.

Dumbledore paled and he knew he could not argue this, he was getting frustrated again. It should not be this hard to get two children to follow his orders. His face must have shown his frustration. Fawkes thrilled once more and flew over to Harry and Heather.

The twins, acting on instinct, took the bird's tail feather. Dumbledore looked shocked as he realised what was about to happen.

"FAWKES DON'T DO THAT!"

His anger was no longer hidden and he made to move around his desk. Before he could even stand Fawkes flashed out of the room, the twins with him. They were now in their private room so they could get their things for the next lesson.

They thanked Fawkes who allowed himself to be petted before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Dumbledore quickly unlocked his door and left his office for the corridor below, he saw no sign of his companion or the twins. He cursed under his breath and went back to his office. He waited a good twenty minutes for his companion but it seemed Fawkes was not inclined to return right now.

Dumbledore started pacing his study; he could not make heads or tails of what was happening with the twins. He went over to his shelf and pulled off several books to look at. He had spent the past two weeks looking for an answer to the golden light but he had no clue.

After an hour he threw the book shut and left to see Minerva. She had a free period and he found her grading essays when she noticed him enter she visibly stiffened.

"Minerva….."

Before he could say anything more he was cut off.

"What the hell do you want Albus, I swear to god if you have come to get me to help you with Harry and Heather I will hex you."

"Please Minerva I need to prepare them the way only I can, somethings are out of our control."

Minerva looked furious and her hand went to her wand.

"ALBUS THOSE TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!" As she shouted this Dumbledore recoiled but she continued.

"For the first time in their lives they had a home they were safe, they were recovering slowly from the trauma. You're so obsessed with whatever plan you have for them you don't even realise what effect uprooting them again will have."

Dumbledore looked chastised for a moment before he looked stubbornly at Minerva.

"I am doing what is best for their future Minerva. I promise you that."

"No Albus you're doing what YOU think is best for their future and I do not agree with you. If you want their trust, earn it yourself, I refuse to help you. Now I suggest you leave."

Dumbledore sighed knowing this was a lost cause. He left wondering where the twins were now. He decided to check their class before going back to his studies.

* * *

Harry and Heather grabbed their Charms textbooks and headed to their lessons. They had no idea how they would be able to concentrate on the lessons today and both were still very annoyed. Before they got to their class they were distracted by a lot of water that was flooding the corridor before them.

Deciding that they didn't care about being any later to class they went to check out the cause.

The cause seemed to be a girls bathroom that had an out of order sign on the door. Harry had heard Hermione talk about this bathroom. She had told them no one went in there because of a ghost called Myrtle. This was also the room they brewed the polyjuice potion.

The ghost in question was not in the best of moods today. It seemed someone had decided to throw a book at her. The book was a small black leather bound diary. For some reason Heather did not like this diary; something about it installed fear in her.

Flipping through it Harry found it empty. This confused Harry to no end, why would someone want to get rid of an empty diary? He decided to do some digging and put the book in his bag much to Heather's disappointment.

The rest of the day passed quietly, the twins could feel Dumbledore's gaze on them as they ate in the great hall but they refused to catch his eye. When they arrived back in the common room Heather pulled Hermione upstairs to their room.

Hermione was confused but followed them. She much preferred their room since it was so quiet. She could get a lot of work done. As she entered Heather led her to the sofa and told Harry to show her the book. Hermione was straight away curious about a book they wanted her to see.

"We found this in Myrtle's bathroom this morning. Harry won't get rid of it because he thinks it's odd someone would throw away an unused diary." Heather said, shooting a look of disapproval at her brother who looked apologetic.

Hermione quickly took the book and turned it over examining every inch. When she found nothing that stood out she waved her wand over the book. "Aparecium"

Seeing her spell did nothing she pulled out a red eraser and rubbed it over the page in January first. "That's a revealer. But it seems the book is really empty." Hermione said a little put out.

"Now will you get rid of it Harry? There is something odd about that book." Harry thought about this for a second and set it on the fireplace. Why he didn't want to get rid of it he could not tell them but something told him he should explore it more.

Heather was not happy at this but she accepted his curious nature warning him if it turned out to be fishey she was going to get rid of it. Harry, wanting to placate her a little, agreed and kissed her cheek making her blush and Hermione look at them slightly curious.

Hermione spent the rest of the night doing her homework in the private room. Ron came up sometime later realising they would not come back down.

As January passed and nothing happened the diary was forgotten. Nothing really happened until Valentine's day. As the school arrived in the great hall they saw it was decorated rather over the top for the special day. Lockhart had even decided to wear bright pink robes.

When he stood to speak he was glad to see the other teachers did not share his enthusiasm for the day. He informed the school that Golden winged dwarfs would be playing cupid and delivering peoples valentines day cards for people.

All day long the Dwarfs would interrupt classes handing cards or singing poems to the recipient. The teachers were very annoyed by this and would shoo them away as soon as they were done. After the third interruption McGonagall cast a locking charm on her door and swore under her breath.

That afternoon Harry was prodded in the back by one of the Dwarfs. Harry had tried to get away but the Dwarf had expected this and hit him in the shins making him fall, he then sat on Harry's back as he sang a poem to him.

Several people burst out laughing after the Dwarf finished and moved on. People laughed until Percy came by rather mad that so many students were late for class he sent them all on their way. Heather had laughed a little too but when she saw how angry Harry was she stopped and sympathized with him.

As they started to walk off Malfoy started to jeer about Harry keeping a diary, he had forgotten he had it on him. He had put it in his bag after Heather told him she didn't want it on their fireplace. Unseen by anyone Ginny was looking at the diary terrified.

Harry didn't wait for Percy to get involved; he pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!"

The disarm spell worked perfectly and Harry caught the book deftly. Harry was scolded by Percy for using magic in the corridors. But he ignored him and started walking off, that was when Malfoy spoke up looking furious at Harry he turned to Ginny.

"I don't think Harry liked your valentine at all." As he sneered he walked away. Before anyone could say anything to Ginny she had run off to her class. Heather thought she saw a tear in her old best friend's eye.

When Harry and Heather arrived in Charms Harry noticed all his things were covered in ink, that was except for the diary. He didn't have time to question this because Flitwick was eager to start class. He was rather annoyed so many were late.

That night Harry went into the bedroom alone to study the diary; he didn't want to look at it around Heather, who was threatening to do as she promised and dispose of the book.

When Harry left the bedroom some time later he pulled Heather into his side, he held her for a few moments, this confused her to no end. After he calmed he went to get Ron and Hermione. When the four were all sat down Harry explained what had happened and what the book Riddle had told him.

"Hagird likes his strange creatures, sure but he wouldn't attack students." Hermione said in a tone that suggested she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

They talked for a long time trying to work out what to do with this new information. No one wanted to believe Hagrid was guilty, but they knew he had been expelled and what Harry saw he could not get out of his mind.

"_I want to see what Riddle showed you myself. Can you show me Harry?" _As Heather thought this he silently shared his memory though their bond. Their friends watched as Harry and Heather went silent and locked eyes with each other. Sensing something was going on they were not invited to share they waited.

"Hermione, I want you to look into spiders that can petrify people. Harry and I will go see Hagrid. I want answers." Hermione was taken aback by Heather's sudden control over the situation she normally let Harry lead.

Over the next few days their thoughts were taken away from Hagrid by the teachers announcing that the second year students would be expected to take elective classes next year, these classes would affect future jobs.

Harry, Heather and Hermione took some time looking into each class and Ron did not see this as important and informed them he was taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures for easy passes. He was scolded pretty harshly by Hermione and Heather for this but would not budge on his choice.

Harry had thought of doing the same but after looking up Divination he knew it would be a subject he would not enjoy and decided not to take it. Both twins quickly decided they did not want or need Muggle Studies so that was crossed off too.

The clear choices they could see were Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, they also thought taking Care of Magical Creatures would be interesting but that would increase their workload a little. They decided to speak with Aunt Minerva about it and left Hermione and her dilemma. She of course wanted to study everything.

It was late that week before they got a chance to talk to Minerva. They had been given so much homework now the new year was in, this was to prepare them for the end of year exams.

When they knocked Minerva hugged them both quite tight and led them to her sitting area. After serving drinks the twins told her their thoughts on the electives.

When they left that night they had been reassured that they were smart enough to handle the extra work and that Minerva had every confidence in them. Feeling her love and confidence they decided to take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy (which was basically Advanced Math used to create spells) and Care of Magical Creatures.

When they arrived at the common room Ginny met them looking sheepish and afraid. "Can we talk?"

This confused both twins, Ginny had barely spoken to them this year and had often been quite rude when they tried to spend time with her. Something was different right now though neither twin could say what. They nodded and led her upstairs.

As they entered Harry and Heather hung their bags on the door and led Ginny to the sofas. It was an awkward twenty minutes, much to Harry and Heather's annoyance Ginny couldn't explain her behaviour and the twins tried to reassure her they wanted to be friends again but they wanted answers as she had really hurt them.

This caused Ginny to start crying. She made for the door and she slipped out. She, unknown to anyone, slipped the diary from Harry's bag using a quietly muttered levitation charm, the bag hidden by her body as she left.

Harry didn't even notice the book was missing for a few days when he asked Heather about it. She promised she had not gotten rid of it, Harry struggled at first to believe this but Heather let him see into her mind she was not lying. Harry searched for the next few days but could not find any sign of the book. Heather was happy about this but she didn't rub that in, something Harry was thankful for.


	21. Attacks and Truths

A few days later Harry woke with the pre Quidditch match jitters. He woke early and took a long shower. When he was done he woke Heather and waited for her before going to breakfast.

At Breakfast Heather was forcing Harry to eat going so far as force feeding him porridge.

Harry looked at her with the same fear Heather was showing, this made Hermione look at them scared. "What is it you two?"

"The Voice" This was all Harry got a chance to say before Hermione stood and ran out of the hall saying something about the library. This startled both the twins but Ron just shrugged.

"It's what she does. You should head to the pitch."

"Ron! What about the voice." Heather scolded quietly.

Ron went red but shrugged slightly. "Well we don't know what it is or where it is we should wait for Hermione before we do anything."

This surprised Heather she had not expected that reaction, she sighed and pulled Harry to his feet. "I will walk you down."

The twins walked up to Gryffindor tower to get Harry's broom then headed down. Just as the match was about to start Professor McGonagal interrupted the match. After being informed the match was cancelled Harry, Heather and Ron went to the Hospital wing where their blood turned cold. Lying Petrified in one of the beds was Hermione.

Harry felt his anger boil and Heather could not help feeling his emotions fuel her own anger. They were ushered back to Gryffindor tower by Minerva who hugged them and tried to soothe their ache.

As soon as Minerva left Harry and Heather grabbed their invisibility cloak and headed out of the tower. They headed straight for Hagrid's; they needed to know the truth, surely Hagrid would not attack Hermione.

As they knocked Hagrid greeted them he was looking shakey it was clear he was worried. He ushered them in quickly and was just about to start talking when there was a knock on his door.

They quickly hid under the cloak and Hagrid opened the door and in came the Headmaster followed by a man they had seen at their hearing.

"_Isn't he the Minister for Magic?" _Heather sent through the bond, Harry silently agreed. Hagrid was taken by the minister but not before he pleaded he was innocent. Dumbledore backed him up and they left but not before Hagrid left a cryptic message about spiders.

As they were leaving Lucious Malfoy came strutting in looking very proud of himself. He had letters of the Governors and they had suspended Dumbledore. The twins who did not like him did not feel sorry for him but they did worry about what would happen now he was gone.

By the next morning the whole school knew what had happened, there was now an air of fear around the school. The only plus they could see was now no one thought that Harry and Heather was the heir of Slytherin.

Malfoy was very happy when they arrived at potions that day he was talking very loud about how it was his father that had gotten rid of Dumbledore. When Snape came in Malfoy exclaimed that Snape should be the next Headmaster. This had Snape sneering in a way that made Harry shiver.

Snape had not stopped trying to find out the Potters' secret and watched them scrutinizingly, he had not figured it out and it frustrated him to no end. He had now taken to "Accidently" knocking Harry's potions as he handed them in causing them to smash. Today Heather cast a spell on his vial as quiet as she could.

As Snape tried to ruin Harry's work the vial hit the floor and rolled away. Harry picked it up and handed it to Snape who looked furious but took it off Harry and gave him a look of pure hatred.

Harry and Heather were not the only ones confused by Snape's treatment of the Potters.

Snape seemed dead set on destroying Harry's grades but would often tell people that Heather was a natural in fact Heather was believed to be the only Gryffindor Snape did not take points from. When this was questioned Snape glared and took twenty points from her as if to prove a point.

With Hermione absent Harry and Heather had started researching different spiders trying to find out if any could petrify. After a week of searching they had not come up with anything. Frustrated by this they started trying to find out more about the voice they could hear. They had known Hermione had gone to look for something.

One night as the twins lay in bed holding each other Heather started to think.

"_We know someone died last time the chamber was opened right?"_

"_Yeah but how does that help us sis?" _

"_Well I was wondering who it was. I wondered if there was some way we could talk to someone they knew and see if they could tell us anything. We would need to find out who died first." _As Heather said this Harry looked surprised.

"_We will look at the past Prophets tomorrow okay?" _Heather nodded and smiled, glad that Harry had not rejected her theory. As she lay there in his embrace she couldn't help but look at his lips. This made her blush a little and she wondered what he would do if she kissed them.

Harry noticed his sister looking at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly, Heather just shook her head and laid on his chest causing him to laugh a little and kiss the top of her head.

The next day the twins spent a long time in the Library they found there were a lot more papers than expected and it took them ages to find ones from fifty years ago. By the time they had the ones close to the time they figured it would be they still had nearly 150 papers.

The entire lunch period and most of their free period after that was spent flicking through the old papers. Making a note of where they had gotten up to they came back the next two days before they found the paper they needed.

They were tired and frustrated when they found the paper, so tired they nearly missed it. They must have tried to downplay it because it was not on the front page. They found what they wanted but when they did they jumped in surprise.

"_Harry this is the Ghost in the bathroom right?"_ Harry didn't answer right away; he was so stunned.

"_I think we finally have a lead sis, let's go and see her."_

"_Hold on we need to decide how to go about this, we can't just wander up and ask how she died. It would be so insensitive." _Harry nodded and was thankful for his sister's insight.

They spent the next day discussing how to ask her about it. They had decided to just be truthful and see how they went. That morning they sat at the breakfast table. Minerva had just told everyone that the mandrakes would be ready soon this made Harry and Heather very happy. They still vowed to see Myrtle for answers though.

As they were finishing their food Ginny came up to them she looked hesitantly at the twins before sitting next to them. "I'm ready to tell you." She said, not looking at the twins.

The twins took Ginny's hand and led her out of the room and into an empty classroom when they were there they looked at Ginny worried. Ginny was very pale and her eyes seemed to have some of their colour.

Ginny was looking anywhere but Harry and Heather.

"I don't want you to hate me anymore than you already do. I was horrible to you both."

"We don't hate you but we are hurt by you this year. I thought we were friends." Heather said quietly and hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny burst into tears crying on Heather's shoulder.

After a short while Ginny stopped crying and looked at Harry and Heather with a new resolve in her eyes, before she could say anything Snape looked in.

"What are you all doing in here, get to class and fifteen points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conduct." He sniggered and waited for them to leave. Ginny lost all her courage and took off to her lesson and wasn't seen again all day.

At lunch the twins spent a good twenty minutes looking for Ginny when they couldn't they sighed and went to see Myrtle. As they entered Myrtle looked at the twins suspiciously.

"What are you two doing back?"

"Well Myrtle we came to ask you something and we know this will be very hard but we think what you know may help us." Whatever the ghost had been expecting it was not this. She eyed Heather with a look of great interest.

"We need you to tell us how you died if you are able to, we think it will be the key to stopping the monster." Myrtle turned on Harry, her eyes filled with sadness and anger.

"That's not very polite to ask" She said sounding angry "How would it help anyway?"

"Well no one knows what the monster is, anything you can tell us may help us identify it and stop the same thing happening again this year."

Myrtle looked sad but told them everything she remembered, she remembered seeing bright yellow eyes and then she died. She had pointed to the sink and told them it came from that way.

They were confused and they could not see how. They spent some time looking at the sinks when Heather saw a snake on one.

She dragged Harry out of the bathroom thanking Myrtle. She dragged Harry to the Library.

"_I think the monster is some sort of snake, that's why no one but us knows what it's saying."_

"_Wouldn't some one notice a snake roaming the school sis?" _

"_I think people have. Those who are petrified." _As she said this Harry's blood chilled a little.

They spent the rest of lunch looking at snakes, they had none that could petrify people and were just about to give up when they noticed a page missing from one of the books.

"This book is missing a page sis." Harry said aloud and pulled her to look.

When she agreed they looked at the contents and found that that page should contain information on a Basilisk. They quickly asked Madam Pince, the stern looking librarian for help. She questioned them for a good five minutes about why they wanted this book.

When they had placated her saying that it was because they were interested in snakes. Claiming that finding out they were Parselmouths has piqued their curiosity, she showed them several books and quickly left them alone. What they found out scared them.

"_If this thing kills by looking at people how is no one dead?" _Harry asked silently, this caused them both to think hard. When Harry told Heather his thoughts concerning each victim she agreed.

It was getting late by the time the twins had the answers they needed and they quickly hid under the cloak. They never left Gryffindor tower without it these days. They headed to McGonagall's office but before they could get there they saw teachers rushing past them.

Choosing to follow the teachers they ended up in a corridor some floors down. The teachers were looking at the wall and panic spread through them. When Harry and Heather saw the wall their hearts stopped.

**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber Forever**

Madam Pomfrey was crying and asked who had been taken when Minerva said Ginevra Weasley Harry felt Heather started to fall, he grabbed her and held her. She instantly started hugging him crying silently.

Harry had heard Minerva task Gilderoy to get her back and so after he helped Heather recover they went to speak to him. He was packing and made a big fuss about having to leave Heather got very mad and threatened to hex him.

Gilderoy was faster than expected though and grabbed his wand pointed it at Heather and shouted "Obliviate"

Harry, who had been expecting something from the fraud shouted protego a spell he had been practising after he learnt it was a shield. Lockhart's spell hit the Shield and flew back at him, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Heather was furious and kicked Lockhart hard in the nose. When she heard a sickening crack she smiled trying hard not to laugh.

After the disappointment that was their defence Professor the twins wasted no time rushing to the bathroom they saw Myrtle in. They rushed over to the sink that had never worked and hoped their theory was right.

In a desperate hope they were right. Harry told the sink to open. As the sink lowered into the floor Heather grabbed Harry's hand. She looked him dead in the eyes and kissed his lips. It was a soft short kiss but they both enjoyed it.

"We watch each other back in here, not doing anything risky. If we see the snake we close our eyes and try to get out." Heather started shaking with fear.

Harry held her close and they shared another kiss before sliding down the pipe. The pipe went on for sometime and the twins suddenly worried about the bottom. Before they could react the tunnel leveled off and the twins could stand. They shared a look of relief before walking into the underground lair.

They walked a short distance before coming to a big door. The door had many snakes carved into the big heavy metal. The twins felt unnerved by the sight but quickly told it to open. The snakes seemed to slither over the door and out of sight, then the door swung open slowly.

The room it opened up to was a large and mostly empty chamber. It seemed to have black marble floor and dark pillars that spanned from the ground to the roof. At the far end carved out of stone was the face of a man. The twins could only assume this was Salazar.

On the floor in the distance Ginny's red hair could be seen. The twins wasted no time running to her. On the floor next to Ginny was the diary that Harry had found. He now realised where the diary had gone.

The twins turned Ginny to look at them, she looked severely ill. Where she had looked pale earlier she now looked chalk white. Her skin was cold as ice, the twins tried to rouse her but she would not move and her breath was shallow and almost non-existent.

It was then the twins noticed movement behind Ginny the figure looked a little older than them and was wearing the Slytherin colours. It took Harry a moment to recognize the boy.

"Riddle what are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter, How sad I was to learn you lost my diary. I was annoyed to have to listen to the whining of this silly girl again." Heather would not listen to him talk this way about Ginny turning her wand on Tom.

Tom laughed a cold laugh and disarmed Heather easily. He looked down at Heather's wand twirling it in his fingers.

"This is very similar to my own wand, how interesting."

"Tom we need to help Ginny give my sister her wand back." As Harry said this Tom twirled the wand again and aimed at Heather he cast a stunner. As the red light flew toward Heather Harry pulled her closer to him, the spell missing her by less than an inch. Heather could feel the heat of the spell over her arm.

"Luck like that will only get you so far Harry. Tell me how you survived that night."

As Tom looked over at Harry and Heather his face took on a look of disgust.

Neither Harry or Heather answered him, both were shaking Ginny still trying to wake her. Seeing that he was being ignored Tom fired red sparks at the twins.

"DO not ignore Lord Voldemort."

That caught the twins attention.

"What did you just say?" Heather asked.

"What do you know of Voldemort?" Harry followed up.

"You haven't worked out who I am. I should be offended." With Heather's wand he drew his name in the air but as soon as he finished the words changed and they now saw his claim to be Voldemort.

"How?" Harry and Heather asked together.

"Can't you work it out Harry? No? Heather? Come on, use your brains. No? Well let me help you out. That silly girl has been writing to me for over a year now." As he said this the twins saw the diary but they could not understand the relevance.

Tom could see the confusion on his face and he laughed, his laugh sent ice down the twins spine.

"I've wanted to meet you both for some time now. I must say getting rid of Dumbledore was very beneficial to me. Now I can take my time killing all three of you."

"We don't need Dumbledore and we won't let you kill us." The twins shared a smile, talking at the same time was becoming a weird habit of theirs.

"You think you can stop me, the greatest sorcerer in the world?" Tom asked, clearly amused by thought.

"Well we beat you when we were just one didn't we." Heather stated her anger taking over.

"You also failed last year when you tried to get the philosopher's stone." Harry added.

Tom was now furious he unconsciously sent sparks flying from his wand again. He glared at the twins, his eyes full of hate.

"Well if that's true I will just kill you tonight."

Before anyone could say anything else Fawkes flashed into the room and dropped the sorting hat in Harry's hands. This caused Tom to laugh.

"Youre bird is dumb. It thinks that a hat will save you. I have a Basilisk and he brings you a hat. Let's see how you think to win against the Slytherin Heir."

He turned and shouted to the statue in parseltongue. "I the Slytherin Heir command you to come to my aid. Kill the Potters.'' The stone face opened and out slithered a huge snake. It was easily 60ft long. Harry and Heather squeezed their eyes shut.

"How do you intend to fight with your eyes closed? Look at the beast and die like your good for nothing parents."

Fawkes started to sing his low trills filling the room filling the twins with courage. The bird then flew at the snake. The twins could hear the snakes agony and Tom shouting in anger.

They could feel Fawkes tell them the beast was blind. Harry opened his eyes and after confirming it to be true so did Heather. As the twins wondered how to handle the snake a heavy object fell into Harry's hand from the hat.

Harry took it and looked at it. In his hands laid a magnificent sword. The sword looked finely crafted but nothing really stood out apart from runes that spanned from the hilt up until about half way up the blade.

As Harry looked at the sword the hat spoke quietly.

"Harry hand me to Heather."

Confused Harry did as he asked as Heather took the hat she felt it grow heavy and could feel something long falling out grabbing it before it fell Heather pulled out a sword of her own. This one had rubies set in the hilt, the blade had Godric Gryffindor written on it and made Heather's heart swell.

Tom looked taken aback slightly; he recognized one of the swords but not the other. He turned to the snake. "You can still hear and smell them. What are you waiting for kill them."

The snake did not need telling twice it slithered towards the twins at a speed the twins could not have guessed it possessed. Their minds went blank and all they could think to do was run. They split up and ran to opposite ends, the snake hesitated then headed for Harry.

Heather ran at Tom seeing her chance. Tom, who had not been expecting this, saw the sword go through his ethereal body and his face flooded with anger and amusement.

"I cannot be killed yet silly girl. Your silly friend clings to life but when she has passed I will have form and I will take over the known world."

Tom fired a stunning spell at Heather as she stepped away from him in alarm. In her panic she lifted the sword to block the spell, the spell hit the metal and flew across the room.

Harry was having just as hard a time, he knew he could not outrun a Basilisk. He saw a small alcove and hid in it, the snake went by trying to find Harry. After it passed Harry ran back to Heather. He could see her blocking spells with her sword. Harry was surprised to see how easily she could move the sword. It looked heavy and she was swinging it like it was made of plastic.

"_His body cannot be damaged. I don't know what to do Harry, I can't keep this up forever."_

Hearing his sister's voice he came to her side and helped her block, Tom was tiring and he cursed.

"Just let go stupid girl I need all of your strengh." Tom shouted this at Ginny. Harry and Heather smiled knowing that Ginny was still fighting him. The yell, however, had alerted the snake to their presence and it slithered back into the room.

As it loomed over them the twins sliced at the Basilisks underbelly. The swords made the beast bleed but it did not seem to notice or care for the flesh wounds as it brought its head down fast and Harry pushed Heather out of the way.

He heard Heather let out a cry of pain as she hit the floor. The snake had sunk one of it's large teeth into Harry's arm. Without thinking Heather plunged her sword up into the Beast's mouth. The Basilisk reared its head in pain pulling the sword out of Heather's hand and it remained in the beast's mouth.

As the beast writhed around in pain Harry pulled out his wand, he levitated his own sword and with as much force as he could he threw the sword into the beasts mouth to join his sister's. The beast was now wailing hard and it could not keep itself up.

As the beast fell Harry and Heather took their sword and for good measure stabbed the beast through its damaged eyes. The beast made no noise and they knew it was dead. It was at this moment Heather noticed the fang buried in Harry's arm.

Harry was becoming drowsy and he could tell he would not last long. Heather grabbed Harry's wand and levitated the fang out, as she did she cried heavily.

"He won't last long now. There is no cure for Basilisk venom." Tom laughed from where he sat watching the show.

Heather dragged Harry over to Ginny, she was still hanging on but Heather had no clue what to do. Harry seemed to be reaching for the diary. Heather looked at him confused but handed it to him. Without thinking he slammed the tooth into it because he could not lift his sword, it felt heavy.

The effect of the tooth's attack was instantaneous, Tom let out an unearthly scream. The scream sounds distorted and quite horrible. Heather, wanting to help, plunged her sword into the book next to the tooth. The sword went clean through the book and the ethereal Tom now had light tearing at him from within. It didn't take long for his body to shatter and disappear in a burst of light.

Ginny suddenly took a deep breath, this caused Heather to jump and look at her. Ginny saw Heather next to her and jumped into her arms and apologized over and over again. Heather tried to shush her but it was no use, it wasn't until Ginny saw Harry's wound she stopped crying.

"We need to get you to a doctor." She said with her voice shaky. This caused Harry to shake his head.

"There is no cure for Basilisk venom. The book we read told us as much." This caused Heather and Ginny to cry. Harry tried to move to comfort them but a weight on his arm stopped him. Fawkes was crying onto the wound.

Harry felt like hot water was coursing through him, he could feel the venom fade away he looked at Fawkes questioningly. The bird let out a soft trill and Harry knew he would be fine.

He stoked the birds head and smiled.

"Thank you Fawkes you were brilliant today."

Harry's statement caused the bird to trill happily. When it stopped crying it stood on Harry's shoulder. It quickly moved off though as Heather jumped up and wrapped her arms around Harry.

She didn't let him go for a good few minutes. It was hearing Ginny break into tears that pulled her away. Through her tears she explained everything to the twins. They both hugged her refusing to let go.

That is how Dumbledore found them some twenty minutes later. Ginny had cried herself to sleep and the twins didn't feel like moving just yet the shock was still too much for them.

When Dumbledore got close he saw two wands drawn on him, it took the twins a few moments to realise who had come, they lowered their wands and gently shook Ginny awake.

Ginny woke with a start when she saw where they were and whose arms she was in, she started to cry again.

They helped her to her feet and after collecting their swords helped her toward the exit.

They had ignored Dumbledore for the most part and he seemed content on waiting to interrogate them. As they reached the bottom of the pipe Fawkes trilled and Harry knew to take hold of the tail feathers.


	22. The Aftermath

Dumbledore insisted they go to his office and so they helped Ginny get there never letting go of her. When they arrived in the office Molly was on her daughter in a second hugging her tighter than ever before.

After she hugged Harry then Heather both received hugs just as tight. When Molly was done Harry and Heather led Ginny to the sofa and sat her in between them holding her again in a protective embrace.

It took some time to explain their story and when they had finished Molly was crying into another's shoulders. Ginny cried too, this caused Heather to pull her friend into her.

Harry stroked Ginny's hand gently.

The twins actions had not gone unnoticed by the adults in the room but for now no one mentioned it.

"Can I look at the sword please?" Dumbledore's request was a simple one but the twins didn't feel much like handing them over. This must have been clear for Dumbledore looked downcast and sighed.

Minerva looked at the twins and walked over to them. "I will keep a hold of them while he looks."

The twins nodded while Minerva showed Dumbledore the swords. Molly looked at the twins trying to work out what was going on with them and the Headmaster she was aware of what he had tried to do but it seemed there was more to it.

After Minerva handed the swords back Dumbledore looked at the sorting hat.

"I understand the origin of one of these but what can you tell me of the other?"

The hat studied Dumbledore for a moment before it answered.

"I cannot tell you anything about the swords only that I was told to give them to the chosen in a time of need. I had not planned on giving them so soon but it was needed."

"The chosen? Told by who?" Dumbledore pressed on.

"That is information that only the chosen can receive and only when it's time." The hat said this with such finality Dumbledore knew this conversation was over.

"Well they cannot be allowed swords on their person at Hogwarts we must decide what to do with them."

"If I may, I will hold them until such time they are needed again." The hat said to the room at large.

Harry and Heather shook their heads; they did not know how they knew it but they knew the swords should be in their care. They both looked at their sword and whispered.

"Occultatum"

The sword disappeared silently and the twins smiled at each other. Dumbledore however was not satisfied. "Where did you send them?"

"We sent them to the ancestors to watch over them" Harry and Heather spoke as one and looked at eachother.

"_How did we know that?"_ As Heather thought this shook his head.

"_I really don't know, we should discuss it later okay?"_ Heather nodded.

"Who are the ancestors and how did you know how to do that?" Molly asked, speaking for the first time in a little while.

"We cannot tell you because we have not met them yet." This answer seemed to satisfy no one but before they could argue Harry and Heather stood, lifting Ginny to her feet.

"Ginny has been through a lot and we will be returning her to our room where she will sleep undisturbed."

The adults looked like they wanted to argue but the way the Twins had spoken sounded so commanding and it had shook them slightly. Before anyone could recover Harry and Heather were out of the door.

Harry and Heather took Ginny to their sitting area and laid her on the sofa.

"Tilly" Harry said quietly into the room.

A small crack filled the room and Tilly smiled up at Harry and Heather.

"How can Tilly help?"

"We need bedding for our friend please." Heather said coming down to hug Tilly.

"Right away Heather." Tilly disappeared with a small crack, it did not take long for her to return and when she did she gave them the bedding and placed a dreamless sleep potion on the table.

"When young Miss wakes with bad dreams gives her this." Tilly smiled then curtsied before leaving. Harry smiled at their Elves antics before covering Ginny in the bedding Tilly had brought, when he lifted her head to place a pillow under her he thought she would wake but she stayed sound asleep.

Harry and Heather, satisfied she was comfy, left for their bed as they laid together, smiled and shared a little kiss before going to sleep. Just as Tilly said, Ginny woke up around midnight Harry and Heather could hear her crying and went to give her the potion.

Ginny was surprised that she had woken them but accepted the potion and laid back down, the twins stayed with her until she drifted off before going back to bed.

Ginny slept the rest of the night comfortably thanks to the potion.

When Harry and Heather woke they showed and dressed, Heather then went down to Ginny's dorm and collected some clean clothing before returning. While Heather collected clean clothes Harry woke Ginny, Ginny at first did not want to wake but Harry was persistent.

Harry led her to the bathroom.

"Have a bath or a shower whichever you prefer by the time you get out Heather will be back with clean clothes."

Ginny nodded and left for their bathroom trying to hide her blush. Harry went back into the sitting room, he gathered up the bedding and placed it neatly in the corner of the room.

Heather came back and placed the clothes on their bed before joining Harry in the sitting room. They shared a rather intimate hug before sitting on one of the sofas. As they sat on the couch they spoke silently about what had happened.

"_Will Ginny be okay after this?" _Heather was very worried for her friend, her actions over the year now made sense but she got the feeling Ginny would not forgive herself so easily.

"_I don't know Heather but we will be here for her. That's all we can do. We will continuously reinforce it wasn't her fault." _

"_I know you're right but I cannot imagine what she must have gone through. Just thinking about it is scary, you know?" _

Harry hugged Heather harder trying to comfort her the best he could. It was not long before Ginny came in looking much better from a good night's sleep and a good shower.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I think I will go now." As Ginny turned to leave she found the door being blocked by Harry and found herself being pulled onto the sofa by Heather.

"Why do you want me here? I've been terrible. I hurt all those people." Heather shook her head.

"No Ginny, that was not you, that was entirely Tom he used you." As Heather spoke Harry came behind Ginny and sat next to her.

"Heather and I intend to be here for you no matter what. What happened was not your fault Voldemort is good at getting what he wants."

Ginny looked to Harry as the realisation of what he said sunk in.

"That was Voldemort?" She asked shakily.

For a response they nodded and hugged her. For a while no words were said.

The moment was broken by a crack and Tilly stood before them with a platter of toast, Bacon and eggs.

The twins looked at her questioningly while Ginny jumped, shocked a house Elf was in the room and one dressed so well. The Elf in question just smiled and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Tilly thought it would be easier for the young Miss if breakfast was away from the crowded hall."

Harry hugged the small elf appreciatively. "Thank you Tilly."

Tilly curtsied and smiled and Heather introduced her.

"Ginny this is our House Elf Tilly, she is also a valued member of our family. Tilly this is Ginny Weasley, a valued friend who has had a very hard year."

Upon hearing Heather refer to her as a valued member of the family Tilly wiped a tear from her eye and then curtsied to Ginny.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ginny, if you need anything, give me a call. Master and Miss care greatly for you so I will be helping where I can."

With that Tilly left and the three friends started to eat breakfast. Ginny was indeed glad that she would not have to eat in the great hall; she was still feeling very guilty and did not think she could handle people staring at her.

After breakfast the three headed down to see Dumbledore. Ginny was convinced she was going to be expelled; the twins denied this but Harry and Heather knew she would not believe it until she heard it from Dumbledore himself.

They gave the password to the gargoyle glad Dumbledore had not changed it, before heading into the office. Dumbledore was very surprised to see Harry and Heather willingly come into his office and offered them a seat.

They sat in the indicated seats and Dumbledore gave them a piercing stare.

"How can I help you today?"

"Well Professor Ginny here has this belief that she is going to be expelled and we wanted to assure her you're not going to expel her." As Heather spoke Ginny fought back tears.

Dumbledore looked between the three children and a brief thought crossed his mind, could he use Ginny's fear to control the twins? He shook the thought away he was not that callus and mean.

"Ginevra I promise you that you will not be expelled for something you had no control over. You need not worry."

As they stood to leave a blonde haired man entered the room, he scowled at Harry and Heather before he noticed Ginny, the look he gave her was one of surprise and disgust.

Lucius spoke to the Headmaster, Lucius was very interested in who the culprit was. When Dumbledore answered that it was the same as last time Lucius looked satisfied and turned to leave as he did he saw Dobby the house Elf pointed at Lucius and then to the book his eyes wide as saucers.

Harry nodded, showing he understood and an idea formed. He took the diary, with Dumbledore's permission. When he caught up with Lucius he gave him the book.

Lucius looked furious when Harry implied he gave the book to Ginny. Malfoy threw the book at Dobby who at Harry's insistence opened the book to find a sock.

To say Malfoy was angry was an understatement, he drew his wand and shouted a curse. Before the curse hit, however, Malfoy was thrown back by a spell Dobby had silently cast.

Annoyed and embarrassed Malfoy left

"I will never forget that," Said Ginny, who had hung back with Heather.

"What will you do now Dobby?" Heather asked crouching to be on his level.

"Dobby will be finding new work now but Dobby is a free Elf now so hes will be requesting payment." The small Elf smiled as he said this.

Heather looked at Harry "_can we?"_

Harry did not need their bond to know what she was asking. He laughed a little, causing Dobby and Ginny to look at him confused, he just shook his head.

"_You don't need to ask my permission, I'm not in charge."_

Heather felt him laugh through their bond and stuck out her tongue to him. The interaction was odd for those watching.

"How would you like to join our household Dobby? We would pay you well and you would not have to wear rags anymore." Dobby looked like all his birthday had come at once and he nodded so hard he became dizzy.

Dobby would not accept more than three Galleons a week and two days off a month. Harry and Heather had tried to argue he should get more but he refused. So they agreed to his terms.

They told him he didn't have to wear the uniform if he did not want to but he was adamant he would as long as he could wear his own socks. This caused Harry, Heather and Ginny to laugh hard.

Harry and Heather summoned Tilly to take Dobby to their home and show him around. Tilly seemed very happy to have an extra pair of hands and took Dobby right away. This left the three friends with nothing to do for the rest of the day. Sensing Ginny didn't want to be around lots of people they went back to their room upstairs.

When they arrived Ginny took a seat opposite them and looked at them questioningly.

"So where are the swords actually?"

"We did not lie, we sent them to our ancestors who are looking after them until we call them back." Heather said looking at Ginny trying to show she was being honest.

"Can you call them back whenever you feel like it?" Ginny asked, very interested.

Harry simply nodded and muttered quietly "Gladio" the sword appeared in his hands effortlessly and he handed it to her to look at. Ginny spent some time looking at the sword before handing it back. When Harry took it he banished it again with a wave of his hand.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, not doing much at all. They talked all day about things that had happened in the year, how they managed to figure out the chamber's secrets and about how Dumbledore seemed determined to control their lives.

When the night came without prompting Harry made up the couch for Ginny, she looked at him confused for a moment and got only a smile back. She left to get some pyjamas and when she returned the sofa was ready for her.

Before she got onto the couch Tilly popped in and placed a dreamless sleep potion on the table.

"Just in case Miss needs it, you have been through alot."

Just as fast as she came she was gone and for some reason the Elf's hit and run made her smile. She laid on the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. She slept through the night but it was not at all a good sleep and she wished she had taken the potion.


	23. Summer Holidays

So new chapter is here and i had some help beta reading this i hope it comes out better wrote and people enjoy it big thanks to 30KEWNE who helped and who had supported since the stories birth.

* * *

Over the last few days of term Harry and Heather spent a lot of time with Ginny keeping people away and trying to rebuild their lost friendship. After the attack it seemed like everyone had questions to ask her. Ginny's brothers were also being kept at bay. They had decided for themselves that even the simplest of tasks needed to be done for her.

When they had tried to fill her plate for her at dinner she had shouted at them causing several students to stop and stare at the scene. After this Harry and Heather decided to pull her away. This annoyed Ginny a bit but she knew that they were trying to be good friends and not baby her like her family.

Ginny would sleep on the sofa at nights rather than in her bed. Over the past two nights she had woken either Harry or Heather when she had nightmares. Harry and Heather would try to be supportive when they were woken, holding Ginny or talking quietly until she fell back asleep.

The night before the Hogwarts Express was particularly bad for the young redhead. She awoke some time in the early morning, damp from sweating and shaking slightly. Her scream had once again woke Harry which woke Heather as a result and they both went to comfort her.

Since the chamber Ginny had been seeing the Basilisk victims dead bodies in her dreams. Tom Riddle would laugh at her and tell her it was her fault. Her dreams made her relive the year making her feel guilty all over again.

Harry and Heather wanted to walk Ginny to Hogsmeade station but after breakfast that morning Dumbledore caught them trying to leave and pulled them back. Hermione promised to look after Ginny but this provided little comfort to any of the three friends.

"I cannot allow you to leave Hogwarts. You will be starting our private training tomorrow and i cannot have you slipping away again" As Dumbledore said this he led them away from the great hall and into his office.

"I will be back when I have seen all the students on the train, please do not leave this room"

Before he left he sealed the fireplace and cast a few charms on the room. They distinctly heard the door locking as he exited.

"_I cannot believe he just locked us in," _Heather said in shock.

"Tilly!" Harry called out. But for the first time since they met, Tilly did not arrive.

"_Tilly always comes, was that the magic he cast?" _

"_Who knows, everyone always says how powerful he is, must be pretty powerful to stop Tilly"_ Harry said slightly defeated.

"That Headmaster can be a tricky one" The room looked empty, so the voice caused the twins to jump and pull out their wands to find the source.

"You going to attack a hat?" The voice sounded amused as it said this. The twins started looking for the Hat not knowing where it was kept as they walked the room. The hat called out "Colder" or "warmer." When they found the hat it laughed again and requested to be put on in case Dumbledore came back.

"_I have been looking for an opportunity to talk with you two again. I felt the Magic when you approached my maker's relics. I wanted to see how you have grown."_ Harry and Heather were shocked by this bit of news and Heather looked at the hat with clear confusion. Harry could not see the hat since it was on his head.

"_Are you talking about Godric's necklaces?"_ Harry asked the hat.

"_I am indeed Potter. I felt you approach them last year but you did not collect them that must have meant you were not strong enough yet."_

"Does that mean we are now?" Heather asked before the hat could say anymore.

"_That is what I want to see today. Open your minds i'm going to take a look."_ As the hat said this both Potters shuddered not really wanting anyone in their heads. After a short debate they did as they were told.

"_Your bond has grown much since you first arrived. I sense that something has changed with your relationship recently, would that be correct?"_ Harry and Heather blushed lightly, the only difference they had noticed is they wanted to kiss more and not on the cheeks.

The hat must have heard their thoughts because it suddenly spoke again.

"_How very interesting, Would you say the bond is making you want to be closer? Maybe do things a normal sibling would not?" _

"_I'm not sure if I could tell you. We certainly desire each other's company and touch helps keep us both calm or relaxed. Since the chamber i would say more so though" _Harry said, slightly confused by the hats curiosity.

"_I suspect the bond you share felt threatened in the chamber and this is why you feel the desire more so. I feel I should let you know that your bond had not been seen in a sibling pair before and you should expect it to not act differently. I would expect it will evolve your desire to be close and encourage you to be a bit more intimate." _As the hat was telling the pair this piece of news, Harry and Heather found that it did not repulse them as much as it most likely would other siblings.

"_I'm not sure that I would mind but I'm sure many others would,"_ Heather responded slowly, her cheeks darkening as she admitted this and thinking hard before she said anything else.

"_One more thing I think I will mention. Your abilities academically and even those that cannot be measured by academics seem to be vastly improved.. I cannot tell if this is the bond or Godric's gift but I do hope you use your talents wisely. We all know how talent can taint." _As the hat said this it looked at Harry's scar for a brief moment.

The hat then stopped to let them take in what it had said, listening to their thoughts this pair made him very curious.

"_I know not what this bond will make you want to do next but it is my belief it will not force anything you do not truly want yourselves. What i will say is be aware of what it is telling you to do and be comfortable with it before acting."_

"_What do you think it will want us to do?_" Heather asked blushing harder now.

Harry too was blushing as his sister's thoughts flooded into his mind.

"_I cannot say for sure but i can see you have some ideas of your own so for now we will leave it as that. As for the Necklaces I would leave them be for now as your bond grows so too does your ability. I will check again when I can."_

Harry felt the hat go silent and had a feeling the conversation was over. He placed the hat back where he found it and led Heather to the seat they had once occupied. Neither felt the need to say anything, both rather embarrassed.

They sat together for some time enjoying eachothers comfort and thinking about the information the hat had given them. What surprised them both is that they seemed more bothered on how people would react than doing the acts themselves.

So lost in their thoughts they did not realise Dumbledore had come back and was watching them. The old man sat at his desk and watched them for a short while seeing them so lost in each other. He contemplated trying to break their minds again.

Deciding he could risk their trust no further he decided against it and instead cleared his throat and gave a small smile that didn't quite reach its full potential.

The twins looked up surprised and turned in their seats to better face the headmaster.

Heather spoke first. "So now everyone we care about is away from us and we cannot leave. We would like to know just how limited we are in terms of walking the Castle?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback by Heather's boldness but years of practise meant he hid it rather well.

"Well as long as you do not leave the Hogwarts grounds and Do not enter the Forbidden Forest i don't see us having any problems. Please try to see that you are not prisoners, just students receiving extra tuition.

His words would have sounded so believable if Dumbledore had not already proven he was not trustworthy. Okay maybe untrustworthy was not the right way to put it but that is certainly how the twins were feeling right now.

Harry rose after hearing this statement after helping Heather to her feet.

"We can leave then?" He stopped and added as his hand reached for the door knob.

Dumbledore was feeling slightly annoyed at the lack of respect these kids were showing him at this point nodded. He waved them out.

Dumledore soon started pacing his office trying to understand just how he could lead these children while they do not like him. As he walked his office one of his portraits called over to him.

"Albus you may be interested in something that happened in your absence."

This particular portrait was of an old but beautiful witch. Her hair was bone white and cascaded down her back and out of the picture.

"What did you see here Edessa?" Dumbledore asked spinning round faster than one would have thought someone so old was capable of.

"Well in your absence the Sorting Hat over there decided to have a rather private conversation with the Potters. I know not what was said that cursed hat rarely speaks aloud but I can tell you by the reactions of the Potters the information shared was quite substantial."

"Thank you. This is surprising indeed. I doubt the hat will tell me what they spoke about but I shall definitely have to talk to him."

From across the room the hat gave a shallow laugh as if daring Dumbledore to try before becoming silent once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Heather found themselves wandering the corridors with no destination in mind. They had not spoken much since the incident in the office both seemed quite content to walk hand in hand.

They soon found themselves on the first floor and close to the library and as Heather realised where they were she led Harry in the direction of the library.

Harry gave a small laugh and turned to face his sister.

"_It's not even the first day of holidays and you want to go to the library?_"

"_Yeah I do. I want to see if we can find out anything more about the Necklace that's in Godric's vault. I wondered if there was some reason that piece of jewelry was used instead of any of the others that were in there."_

Harry followed Heather; his interest was not quite piqued but he wanted to help where he could.

It was an ominous feeling walking into an empty library; it definitely gave it an eerie feel.

"_So where do you think we should start?" _Harry thought as he stared out at the rows and rows of books. This caused Heather to look down the first few isles in pondermont.

"_If I remember correctly information on the founders was kept down the fifth row? Or was it Fourth? I'm pretty sure it's no higher than five." _As Heather listed isles she became less confident and shrugged choosing to go with her first choice.

Ten minutes later found them both at the bottom of the aisle with no books in hand.

"_Guess it wasn't Fifth."_ As Heather said this she gave her brother a smile and winked hoping he wouldn't be too mad at how their time was being spent.

"_So Fourth next or Sixth_" Harry asked playfully whilst making his way down the Fourth isle of books. Heather gave a small laugh and followed Harry looking at section titles as they walked.

It took another Twenty minutes to find the Founders section of the Library and instead of the job getting easier it was not. there must have been at least two hundred books here. Harry and Heather found themselves over the next hour looking through many books disregarding ones that were not about Godric himself.

For the next two hours a mountain of books surrounded Harry and more so Heather at a small table. Neither had much luck finding anything about this particular necklace. Suddenly Heather jumped up and was at Harry's side. she dropped a larger Dark leather bound book on the table in front of him.

It took Harry some time to see what it was that Heather was so excited about, it wasn't until Heather sent him a mental nudge he looked at the female's hand.

The picture appeared to be of Godric and his wife. The caption below said heroes fend of Godric's Hollow from dark wizards. In the picture Godric had in his hands his famous sword. Lady Gryffindor also had a sword in her and this sword was identical to the one Heather had pulled from the hat.

The next page had a follow up that appeared to be a testimony given by the Gryffindor lovers.

**Lord and Lady Gryfindor were more than happy to give us a few words to write in our history books after they slew several dark wizards who came to Godric's Hollow and assaulted members of the public. The event led to four deaths and many more injured.**

A little further down was where it got interesting however.

"**Yes this sword was a Family heirloom. It is said that this sword has been in our family since the time of Merlin himself" Lady Griffindor informed us when asked the origin of her quite immaculate sword. She went on to tell us. "If the rumours are to be believed the sword once belonged to King Arthur or as many text name him King Uther after his father"**

"_So I suppose the question we now ask is do we really believe that sword was created by Merlin?_" The shock was clear in Harry's thought and was laced with disbelief.

Heather however was far less quick to throw this away.

"_We should see what we can find on King Arthur and find out all we need is one text that describes the sword Merlin made." _As Heather shared her thoughts Harry tried his best not to shut her down right away but it seemed hard for him to swallow.

Heather, feeling Harry's hesitance took his hand and led him out of the room smiling at him.

"_I can see you don't feel as strongly as me, let's do something fun and we can pick this up tomorrow?"_

Harry squeezed Heather's hand and allowed himself to be led from the room, the towering books left on the table forgotten about.

"_Sorry Sis but it just seems hard to believe. The great sage Merlin made a sword and it just happens to come to us? Seems unlikely."_

Heather took a quick look around before kissing Harry lightly. Blushing she sent her thoughts.

"_I know that it is hard to believe and i honestly cannot tell you why i think it is true but please help me again tomorrow it would take me all summer to search alone."_

To say Harry was startled would be an understatement he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Heather.

"_That was surprising"_

"_The hat said do what feels right." _Heather's answer was timid and her thoughts were full of doubt about her actions she suddenly feared Harry's reaction. Harry however pulled Heather into a tender hug and kissed her very lightly.

The two stood there perfectly happy in each other's embrace. The pair were so happy they never even noticed a deep purple cape disappear round the next corner.

* * *

Back in his office Dumbledore was sipping on a firewhiskey and muttering to himself.

"_No we can definitely not allow that to continue, but how to stop them without losing even more of their trust. Then there is that secret room of theirs this needs to stop before kissing is the least of what they do."_

"Priscilla" Dumbledore called out to the empty room.

In an instant a house elf appeared before Dumbledore. This particular House Elf appeared to be better dressed than the other house elves at Hogwarts for this of course was Hogwarts head Elf.

"Headmaster Dumbledore summons Priscilla, how can she be of service?"

"I would like you to keep an extra special eye on our summer guests and if they start acting romantically with each other stop it but don't get caught. They cannot know what I have asked."

Dumbledore smiled to himself seemingly pleased with his solution to his problem.

The small house elf bowed so low her nose touched the floor.

"Of course Headmaster i will do as i is asked."

With not another word the Elf left leaving the Headmaster alone once again.

He did not stay in his office long however. He headed down to the corridor he had found the twins.

"_What were you doing down here" _He pondered as he walked. Seeing the Library he turned and entered it. Normally seeing books left out would have annoyed the Headmaster but right now he saw it as good fortune.

For the next few hours Dumbledore looked for similarities in the books. He was just about to leave when he saw a book peculiarly left open. It did not take him long to read what Harry and Heather had. Another smile broke over his face and he swooped down the isles leaving with a Red leather bound book.


	24. Lessons with Dumbledore

I had a major breakthrough yesterday and so we have three new chapters beta read by our new reader 30KEWNE please enjoy all new content i admit i am pretty nervous.

* * *

Harry and Heather woke early the next morning filled with anticipation and dread. On one hand they were looking forward to learning new things about magic, they just wished it did not have to be with Dumbledore.

As they headed down to the great hall it was hard not to notice just how empty the castle was when it was summer. Every now and then a painting or ghost would give the pair a funny look as if questioning why they were still here, though none spoke up and asked.

The great hall itself was now empty of all tables except for a circular table that looked like it would seat the staff and the twins. The table looked tiny in the large open room; it looked almost out of place. In the far corner the hourglasses that held house points were once again empty.

At the table sat Dumbledore and Minerva the two were having a rather heated conversation and had not yet noticed they were no longer alone.

"Albus please they are just children they are too young to start preparing for a war that may not even come. You need to let them have a childhood away from this place"

Minerva's words were clearly falling on deaf ears however for Dumbledore chose that moment to fill his plate. It was a short while before Minerva got her response.

"Minerva I know you hold little respect for divination however Sybil's prediction is one we cannot ignore. We know Voldemort is seeking a way to return." At Voldemort's name Minerva shuddered, Dumbledore ignored this and continued.

"First his attempt at gaining the stone and then the diary this year, he will return and I'm sure of it and Harry and Heather must be ready. Think of all the lives that could be saved by preparing them early. It may not be the life anyone wanted for them but they will be saving countless lives"

Minerva sighed a long sigh she could see why he wanted the course of action he did but it just felt wrong to her to be training children into weapons was not something she ever wanted to do.

She rose to her feet and faced Dumbledore once more.

"I will not help you train **MY **wards to be weapons"

With this she started to leave and almost bumped into Heather. A look of shock flashed on Minerva's normally stoic face.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that but I do not regret I said it." As she said this she hugged her Wards and left the great hall.

Dumbledore to his credit looked completely none phased by this incident and waved his hand indicating them to sit down. The pair took seats opposite Dumbledore trying to stay as far away as they could.

"We will begin your lessons at Ten O'Clock and will be starting with some practical defence."

Harry and Heather shared a look of complete amazement.

"_Looks like he is going to pretend that we didn't just hear that." _Harry sent with a tone of disbelief.

"_It would seem so think we should ask him?" _

"_Is there really any point? I don't think he would be honest with us even if we asked."_

Heather silently agreed and chose to address Dumbledore trying to keep her dislike for the man out of her voice.

"Where are we going to be doing our lessons?"

"We will be holding lessons here in the great hall where there is plenty of space for anything we may need."

"Will you be our only teacher?" Harry asked as he started to pile his plate with food.

"For now at least yes it will be just the three of us. I may ask for Severus's help when we start advanced potions but that will not be for a very long time."

After that the meal became quiet with no one speaking, well no one speaking aloud. Harry and Heather were talking like normal and enjoying their breakfast completely shutting Dumbledore out.

Dumbledore not being a stupid man could tell they were talking among themselves and chose to watch rather than try to engage in conversation.

"_Regaining their trust would be harder than I first thought."_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

Harry and Heather were the first to rise after eating and with a somewhat polite nod to Dumbledore they excused themselves and headed for a quick walk around the grounds.

As they left the castle the first thing Harry and Heather noticed was a pleasant chill in the air. As they walked further into the grounds the small frost that had gathered on the grass made satisfying crunching noises with each step they took.

The walk ended much sooner than either would have hoped but they did not want to be late to their first lesson especially since it was with the headmaster.

When they arrived back in the great hall a large duelling platform had been assembled in the centre. As they entered Dumbledore smiled and indicated they came close.

"Today we are going to start with a duel you two against me."

Harry looked at Heather with a small smile on his face.

"_We get to fire spells at Dumbledore. I can't wait."_

"_We will no doubt get our buts kicked but i've wanted to hex him for some time now."_

Harry laughed at Heather's response, making Dumbledore look at the question.

"First I will teach you the shielding spell. The incantation for this spell is Protego, the hand motion is an upward flick of the wand." He then pulled out his wand and gave a demonstration.

Eager to try it for themselves they pulled out their own wands and looked at Dumbledore for permission. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled watching the twins eagerness and nodded.

Heather looked at Harry and smiled. "_You first?"_

"_Don't mind if i do." _Harry responded grinning and he tried the charm.

In front of Harry formed a feeble looking barrier, it looked like a simple hex would destroy it. Harry looked a little disappointed and turned to see how Heather managed.

Heather smiled reassuringly to Harry before trying the spell herself.

Heather's shield did not look much better than Harry's and so for the next thirty minutes they worked on making the shields stronger.

After the half hour had passed Heather's shield had managed to block a stinging hex that Harry had delivered. In her delight she dropped the shield too soon and got hit with the tickling charm Harry had sent next.

Dumbledore lifted Harry's charm before speaking.

"I think we should see how well you do against me, See if you can disarm me before the lesson ends."

Harry and Heather moved onto the platform and readied their wands not particularly feeling confident but also excited to cast spells against the Headmaster. Dumbledore took his side radiating confidence and a cool composure.

The three bowed and the duel started. Dumbledore wasted no time in firing jinxes, not trusting the shields the twins chose to try to dodge the spellfire casting shields as a secondary action.

It did not take long for Harry and Heather to be disarmed or end up on the floor. They had many duels over the course of the next hour with none of their spells even coming close to breaking Dumbledore's shield.

When Dumbledore announced the last fight the twins decided to fight holding hands, this made dodging very hard but the spell power increase could easily be seen. For the first time in the hour Dumbledore stopped taking them lightly and observed the fight much more closely.

"_You are better at shields so I will leave the defence to you. I'm going to go on the offensive."_

Heather agreed and shouted "Protego" her shield burst forth from her wand in a bright gold.

Dumbledore seeing this sent multiple disarm spells at the barrier but it would not budge.

Harry seeing the shield so strong let off a barrage of his own jinxes, the new barrage of spells made Dumbledore stop attacking and put up his own shield. It was the longest fight of the day but Dumbledore having more experience managed to break the defence with a well aimed water spell.

Taken completely surprised by the water spell Heather's shield dropped only to have a disarm spell hit her, after that Dumbledore made light work of Harry.

"I have never seen a second year perform such strong spells when we get you trained you will be a force to reckon with. We just need to get that power when you're not holding hands."

Harry and Heather didn't think that was possible but did not argue his point instead sat down feeling pretty drained from the spell work.

Seeing how drained the pair was Dumbledore dismissed them for the day. Happy to be dismissed the pair left the great hall and headed for the library at Heather's request.

After a rather unsuccessful trip to the library they headed back to the great hall for dinner. It was hard not to find this experience awkward. In addition to Dumbledore most of the staff were gathered round the table, unfortunately Snape included.

The teachers would converse with each other talking about summer plans, how they were going unwind after the tragic events of the year or grades. They at times tried to include Harry and Heather but they must have been feeling slightly awkward for the conversations did not last long.

Dueling with Dumbledore continued daily for the next week starting with strengthening their shields and spell work. On top of their spellwork Dumbledore now had them running laps around the great hall before they started stating they needed to increase their stamina.

Sunday was their first day of rest and the twins had their first opportunity to sleep in. By the time they had awoken it was ten O'clock and they had missed breakfast. After getting ready for the day Harry and Heather entered their sitting room where they found some breakfast that must have been sent up and a rather dead looking owl laid on the table.

The owl looked somewhat familiar but neither could place where they had seen it before. Heather prodded the bird lightly. It looked up feebly. Harry picked up the bird and took it to Hedwig's perch so the feeble owl could take a drink.

Stripping the bird of its letter Harry sat next to Heather allowing her to feed him a bit of toast as he read the letter.

**To Harry and Heather I hope that being stuck in the castle is not depressing you too much. How is the plan to leave? Did Tilly get you out?**

**My nightmares are still keeping me up most nights. Mum want's me to see a St Mungo specialist but I really don't want to. That is not why I am writing. Guess what? Dad won 700 Galleons. We are going to be visiting Bill in Egypt. I'm hoping that it will take my mind off Tom. **

**I hope you get away from Dumbledore and can enjoy your holiday too.**

**Ginny**

**P.s Please let Errol rest a while before sending him back. He is frail. Mom doesn't think he will last much longer and I have to agree.**

"I hope we can be rid of this place soon. The lessons are fun and are helping us be better but I don't feel like being stuck with Dumbledore any longer than I have to." Harry said now tucking into some sausage that was a little cold but still tasted good.

"I know what you mean. The only good thing I can see about being here is the library though it hasn't really helped find out anything further."

"It's hard to believe that there is no record of the sword if not the necklace if it really was Merlin's." Harry responded.

"Maybe we should get the necklace when we get out of here."

As Heather voiced her opinion she grabbed some parchment and sent her reply to Ginny letting her know the plan failed but they were both happy for the Weasley family who deserved the money.

By the end of the next week Dumbledore's lessons had progressed from simple jinxes to stunners. While Harry could perform this jinx pretty easily it lacked the power it needed to actually knock out the Headmaster.

Heather on the other hand was struggling to perform the jinx. This led to some frustration on the second day.

"_How come I cannot cast this spell? I was doing well with the shields."_ She had commented angrily.

"_You will get it. I suppose not every spell comes easily, keep trying." _Harry sent trying to reassure her. This did little to ease Heather's annoyance and so instead Harry sent her what he was doing to perform the jinx.

While this went further in helping it still took Heather another few days before she could cast the spell every time. By this point Harry was starting to have some power and Dumbledore asked Professor Flitwick to help in their training.

The reason for this was he did not think it a good idea for a Bonded pair to be shooting spells at each other and if they managed to knock Dumbledore out he would need someone who could cast the counter on stand by.

This proved a good idea because on the third day Harry succeeded in stunning the old professor. Flitwick was quick to revive Dumbledore.

While Harry was quite good at casting the spell now and Heather was slowly catching up they had yet to beat Dumbledore in a duel. He had instructed the Twins they could not hold hands and duel until they had become more proficient in fighting this meant that they struggled to get past Dumbledore's shield.

About a month had passed and they had progressed onto transfiguration Professor McGonagall was still adamant that she would not help Dumbledore. She had apologised to Harry and Heather for this. On the one hand helping would ensure Minerva could see her wards more but doing so would mean helping Dumbledore turn the children into weapons and morally this was not something she felt she could do.

As June turned into July Harry and Heather were becoming increasingly annoyed they knew they were being followed as they walked around Hogwarts. The past few times as they tried to share intimate kisses or long hugs weird stuff would happen around them.

They had been relaxing by the lake under a large oak tree they had found sharing a few kisses while reading a charms textbook Heather was currently interested in. While kissing a branch had whipped Harry in the back it had not been hard per se but it certainly scared the boy half to death.

Another time they had been sitting in the clock tower courtyard and a large pile of snow had fallen on them though it had not snowed in months. During this time Heather swore she saw what looked like elf ears disappearing round the corner. When they had looked no elf could be seen and they had not heard the crack that signified an elf's dissaperation.

Many strange events followed, having had more than enough the twins started planning to entrap the elf they believed to be behind this. They spent the best part of the next week's free time with their heads in spell books looking for a way to trap the elf.

By Sunday they had their plan but to finalise they would need the help of a teacher and they knew just who to ask. Approaching Minerva's room Harry and Heather knocked and waited; it did not take long for them to be invited in.

"We need your help. We believe that Dumbledore has us tailed by a House Elf." Harry said in a quiet voice in case the elf was close by.

"How do you intend to stop that? House Elfs can be especially tricky."

Heather gave Minerva a mischievous smile and started to inform her of their plan. This took a little longer than they would have like Minerva kept interrupting them with questions and doubts.

Once her doubts had been put to rest, as best they could, she asked.

"And how can I help you? You seem to have this well thought out already."

"Well you see we need to practise the Rennervate spell and Dumbledore does not think it a good idea to hex your bond mate. We were hoping you would agree to let us practise on you?"

Whatever Minerva was expecting Harry to say it was not that.

"While I said I would help if I could this is really dangerous. If you are unable to perform this spell you would need to inform another teacher and I'm pretty sure questions would be raised as to why I was letting you stun me."

Harry and Heather visibly paled in all of their thinking this had not quite crossed their mind.

"I wonder why bond mates should not stun each other." Heather asked, thinking out loud rather than expecting an answer.

"I cannot say, it has been so long since we have seen a bonded pair and I don't know of any pair bonded as tightly as you two." Was Minerva's response.

"Maybe we should try?" Harry asked, his curiosity growing.

"While I agree that it would get us faster results if Dumbledore thinks it unwise perhaps we should not as much I do not like the man he does know his stuff more often than not."

The twins looked put out by this but agreed.

"I have an idea. I know someone who is not exactly sympathetic to Albus's way of thinking and if you agree I think we should bring them into our little group. I am sure they would help. I would need to ask them though."

At this Heather and Harry had a fast and silent argument. Heather wanted to trust Minerva's contact with Harry unsure. Heather won and they agreed.

"Meet me back here tonight say Seven O'clock walk under your dad's cloak hopefully the elf won't know you came back. I will go and speak to our friend."


	25. The Escape

So this chapter is a little shorter than has been released recently however i did not want to fill it with unneeded content. I think i turned out well even if its a tad short.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on for Harry and Heather not even Potions book could hold Heather's attention. When Six Fifty finally came Harry and Heather donned their impressive cloak and headed down to Minerva's room.

They did not knock but slid into the room what they saw they did not expect. Currently sitting next to Minerva sipping tea was Madam Pomfrey. Seeing the door open but seemingly no one entering Minerva lowered her tea.

"Ah they are here. I have filled Poppy in and she is willing to help you both out."

"While I am not sure I like the plan it does seem like it will be effective. I won't deny that knowing the Rennervate Charm is useful too." Madam Pomfrey stated lowering her tea cup and standing.

"Normally this spell is not taught until Fourth year and I would not be surprised if you find it difficult. However, I am confident you should be able to cast this spell after some guidance."

It was odd hearing Madam Pomfrey talk without her stern and no nonsense attitude but Harry and Heather both decided quickly they like this side of her more.

Madam Pomfrey picked up a spell book that had been resting on the table and handed it over.

"Now I want you both to start by reading the two pages on the Rennervate charm before we start. Understanding the theory is key to charm work."

As if to show this was not up for discussion she sat back down next to Minerva and they resumed their tea drinking and quiet conversation.

Heather insisted on reading the text three times before she declared herself. Harry had read it twice since Heather was anyway but the third time he rolled his eyes and tried to catch part of Minerva's conversation. The conversation turned out to be rather boring and Harry was glad when Heather placed the book down. Seeing they were done Madam Pomfrey rose and withdrew her wand.

"I know you have seen this spell done recently, however I would like you to observe close up before we let you try it yourself."

After saying this she pointed her wand at Minerva. After Minerva nodded her consent Madam Pomfrey stunned her.

"Now there is no wand motion for this spell. What you will do is point your wand at your target's chest and state clearly Rennervate." The tip of the Matron's wand glowed a bright red and Minerva rose to a sitting position on the couch.

"Okay now I hear that Harry is better at stunners so I am going to assume he will be stunning?"

When the twins nodded the Matron continued.

"Then we will have Harry stun Minerva and you Heather will see if you can work the spell. You will take turns casting the spell until Minerva is revived. Staying knocked out for long periods of time can have negative effects so after Five minutes if you cannot perform the spell I will revive Minerva and we will try over."

Both Harry and Heather nodded and drew their wands.

"_Ready?" _Harry asked, pointing his wand at their guardian.

"_It feels weird that you're attacking a teacher but other than that I am ready."_

Harry laughed out loud causing the adults to look at him confused.

Minerva muttered "Damn telepathy" and rolled her eyes. This seemed all the explanation Madam Pomfrey needed.

"Whenever you're ready Mr Potter." the Matron said.

It took a good twenty minutes before Heather could successfully revive Minerva. After Heather had revived Minerva a few times they stunned the Matron to see if her success would continue, it did.

It took Harry much longer to revive their teacher and his results were far more inconsistent.

At half past nine Minerva sent them to bed. Madam Pomfrey congratulated both of them on their progress and advised that Heather revive when they executed their plan.

Over the course of the next week the twins could see that the Headmaster was becoming more and more concerned about something. His lessons were shorter and he was leaving the castle more. It was Thursday when they enacted their plan. Lessons had been cancelled because Dumbledore had been called into the ministry. When asked he would not divulge why.

Harry and Heather had decided the courtyard would be the best place to enact their plan. Harry and Heather started to dance when they arrived in the courtyard. If the Elf thought this was intimate it had not acted yet. As they danced Heather drew a wide circle with her wand trying her best to keep the wand hidden so the elf would not suspect.

The problem with catching the Elf was they never knew where it would appear the circle Heather had drawn was an alarm spell and would let them know exactly where the Elf was approaching from.

Harry hid his wand up his sleeve ready to cast a spell at a moment's notice; he then started placing little kisses on Heather's lips and pulled her close. They knew this had made the Elf act before.

The Elf who had this past week been surprised at the reduced contact the pair had been showing was caught completely by surprise when the pair started kissing and moved forward to stop them.

The Elf had no idea she had tripped some alarm so when a red stunning spell came flying toward her she was too slow to act. Harry and Heather walked over to the stunned House Elf feeling pretty happy with their success.

"Incarcerous" Harry said quietly before Heather cast the revival spell.

The Elf immediately started panicking when it was revived. Heather rested a hand on the Elf shoulder.

"Please do not resist the rope will cut into your hands. We do not wish to hurt you. We do want answers though."

The Elf looked slightly annoyed but stopped trying to get free. Heather removed her arm and took Harry's hand.

"Why does Dumbledore have you watching us and are you a Hogwarts elf or his personal elf?"

The Elf looked like she did not want to answer but she had not been told not to answer questions asked and she knew that this was Gryffindor's descendant. Not wanting to get in trouble the elf started to talk.

"Priscilla is being the Head Elf here at Hogwarts Sir. Dumbledore ordered Priscilla to follow yous and stop you being intimate. Master Dumbledore did not tell Priscilla why but Priscilla couldn't not refuse the Headmaster of the school so I is doing as I am told."

"_That does not really help us." _Heather sent feeling very angry at Dumbledore

"Do you know who we are?" Heather asked the Elf. Her anger must have come out in the way she said for the Elf recoiled.

"I is knowing who you are yes. Priscilla would not have interfered normally but to ignore the Headmaster would be very bad for Priscilla." The Elf was now shaking slightly and Harry and Heather felt sorry for her.

"If we release you will you stay to keep answering questions?" Harry asked.

"Priscilla cannot deny a direct request from Lord Gryffindor's heirs no more than she can the Headmasters Sir."

Heather cast a severing charm on the ropes. The small Elf rubbed her wrists and bowed low her nose nearly touching the ground.

At that point Harry had a thought and smiled to Heather who looked confused for a second. Looking into his mind she let out a little laugh and smiled too. Priscilla looked taken aback and shrank into herself a little.

Seeing this horrified Heather.

"We are not going to harm you, we promise."

* * *

Dumbledore stormed into the Ministry this was the third time he had been summoned in as many days. He walked into the conference room the Ministry officials were using.

"Ah Albus you're here good we can start." The man who had spoken was the current Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Have we confirmed the escape?" Dumbledore asked it was clear he was hoping it was not true.

"Unfortunately it is very true the mass murder Sirius Black has indeed escaped. We do not know how he has managed this but we must do everything we can to re capture him."

"If I may Minister?'' A new voice spoke up in response to the Minister's statement.

"Yes Amelia?"

"I have here the last will and testament to James and Lily Potter. Do you remember that I came and spoke to you earlier in the year? The will stated he was not secret keeper. I think we need to consider if it was he who commited the murders before we start a manhunt."

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS AGAIN." The Minister boomed.

"There were witnesses he may not have been the secret keeper but we cannot deny he murdered the secret keeper and several muggles he is GUILTY."

Amelia stepped back and did not speak again. She did not agree with the Minister but being the head of Magical Law Enforcement meant she could not just leave.

"Distractions aside we need to make you aware, Black was muttering in his sleep a lot the last few days we had him captive. Always he is at Hogwarts. It is the view of the Ministry. He broke free to finish what his master could not." Fudge looked at Amelia almost daring her to speak against him as he spoke.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain and the Potters have not left; they are more than safe."

Dumbledore stated a little hotly

This meeting went for a few hours more and to Dumbledore's annoyance the Ministry had demanded Dementors be stationed at Hogwarts immediately.

The meeting over Dumbledore left for the castle he had to act like nothing had happened when he arrived at Dinner tonight. The Potters could not know. He would inform his staff in a meeting away from their ears.

However the Potters did not arrive at dinner that night. This nurtured Dumbledore's curiosity he called Priscilla.

"Yes Headmaster sir." Priscilla asked a little nervously. This was something Dumbledore did not miss.

"Why did the Potters not come to dinner?"

Priscilla recoiled slightly and bowed low.

"Priscilla regrets informing the Headmaster but the Potters seem to have found a way to get free; they is not in Hogwarts."


	26. The Encounter

After dumping their belongings at Fleamont Manor, Harry and Heather Floo'ed to Gringotts. They suspected that they did not have long before Dumbledore returned to the castle and found out they were no longer there.

No sooner had they entered Griphook approached.

"Mr and Miss Potter how can we be of service today."

"We wish to make a withdrawal from the Potter Vault." Harry said bowing slightly to the Goblin.

"This way Mr and Miss Potter I will take you down." Griphook responded politely or as politely as a goblin would.

As Harry and Heather approached the door a sudden nervousness fell over the pair.

Heather pressed her palm on the door shaking slightly. The door opened and once again Harry and Heather took in just how rich they were.

As they approached the ornate box they could feel the power of the amulets radiating out of their container. Harry lifted the box showing it to Griphook so he could catalogue what they had taken.

"Would it be possible to shrink this so no one sees us leaving with it?" Heather asked Griphook.

Griphook nodded and Heather pocketed the box. Filling their money bags they left thanking Griphook for his time.

A quick stop into Flourish and Blotts Heather left with five books she thought would be helpful.

Harry had rolled his eyes at this but this was his sister through and through.

When they returned to the Manor Tilly was waiting and she looked close to tears.

"I could not get into Hogwarts."

Her words were enough to start her crying, more apologies barely tangible as she wept.

Heather hugged the small Elf and led to the sitting room where she sat and hugged the Elf letting her know they did not blame her at all.

Dobby who had followed them into the sitting room was looking sad too.

"Dobby could not repay Master and Mistress Dobby is also sorry."

It took a short while to console the two Elves but when they had calmed down Tilly promised to make all their favourite foods for dinner. Dobby left claiming he would make sure every inch of the house was cleaned thoroughly.

With the Elves gone Heather placed the box on their coffee table. The two looked at it for a short while before opening it once more. They started by removing the Rings and setting them next to the box.

"_What do you think will happen when we take them out of the box."_

"_I have no idea maybe we will hear voices again? I think we are ready right?"_

Heather's thoughts so full of doubt made Harry take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"_I guess we won't know if we are ready until we try." _Heather smiled at the simple but calming response.

Together Harry and Heather took a necklace. They did not react from the touch so they put them not knowing what else to do. The effect was instant; the Gryffindor symbol changed to the Potter crest.

The room filled with a low fog. The fog swirled until the twins were encased in it.

Within the fog they could see the outlines of people but they could not make out any features no matter how hard they tried.

They watched the figures form a circle around them still they could not make out their features.

When it looked the circle looked complete two figures stepped forward. It was a little unsettling seeing a featureless fog shadow gain features.

The two that walked forward now looked like a man and woman. They took seats opposite the Potters and smiled.

"So you two have been chosen as the next pair." The male said and it was clear it was more a statement than a question.

"We did not expect the next chosen pair to be our heir. I must say it is a pleasant surprise."

This time it was the woman who spoke her accent was heavy with old english dialect.

"You are Lord and Lady Gryffindor?" Heather asked hesitantly.

"Yes we are indeed though this has no relevance to why we are here." Lady Gryffindor responded, her voice instilling a clam in the twins.

"What did you mean we are the next chosen pair?" Harry asked slowly, trying to come to terms with the odd event taking place.

"To answer that we need to teach you some history." Godric said.

"In every time of great war or turmoil a pair is selected by magic itself. Those chosen would be the leaders of the light." Lady Gryffindor continued where Godric left off.

"The first called by Magic was Merlin in a time where the world was torn with war and hate. Not only did nations fight other nations but those same nations also fought the very existence of magic. Magic was not always hidden in the times before Merlin Magic and non Magic folk worked and lived harmoniously." Godric stopped and looked at his wife lovingly at this point before continuing.

"It was during Merlin's time Magic and non Magic folk split. non Magic folk started to fear the Wizards rising up and overthrowing the kingdoms. Merlin was the first to be named a Leader of Light. In his time he struggled to rebuild the trust between wizards and magic people. The task was long and lonely and in the end Merlin became rather ill from his struggles. Even still he succeeded in bringing peace with the help of the king at that time Arthur. Magic saw how much Merlin struggled and vowed that the next leaders would not have to enact change alone."

Harry and Heather listened intently to what they were being told, not quite sure how this affected them. While Godric spoke Lady Gryffindor would look adoringly into his eyes or nod in agreement to something he said. It was clear to Harry and Heather just how in love this pair was.

"Over the next few centuries anytime a large destructive force threatened the balance of the world a new leader and his partner would be chosen. We were the pair before you. In our time there was no single enemy causing chaos as is this time. We were called to defend against dark Creatures. These Creatures now reside in Azkaban guarding the prisoners but during our time they pillaged the earth no one quite knew where they came from but they came and we stopped them. In a desperate attempt not to be wiped fully from the earth we struck a deal with the remaining remnants. We did not wish to wipe out an entire species and so we set them to work. We wonder to this day if we did the right thing but they were certainly effective in guarding the prison."

Godric stopped here and he got a sad look on his face. Harry and Heather knew his heart was still plagued by the dead of his time; they gave him time to leave his thoughts.

After a few moments Lady Gyffindor took over.

"Now you have been chosen to represent the light. You have suffered so young. We can see that your bond is growing strong and fast. The bond is a gift given by Magic and it will help your Magical cores grow faster and bigger than those without bonds. In addition these necklaces will link you to the previous chosen pair that is how we stand before you now we are your guide to understanding the bond that has formed. While the bond is a gift and will help you in your quest it is dangerous to rely on it solely. For instance being separated from your bondmate for long periods of time can make you weak and defenceless. The last thing we will tell you today is that as the bond grows you will be able to go further. While the bond is maturing it is not trusting and will do anything to protect the bonded that is why you can manifest shields and go to the other in an instant."

"This is a lot to think about especially for ones so young we let you process what we have said so far. We will appear before you again. The bond strengthens with your love for each other as you become one in heart you will in soul."

With that the Gyffindors started to lose their features it only took a few seconds for the room to clear once again and Harry and Heather were alone once more.

Heather slumped on Harry's lap and let out a loud sigh. Harry put an arm round her and pulled her onto his lap stroking her hair.

"_That was very interesting." _Heather thought.

"_So magic has chosen us to be the leaders in the fight against Voldemort? I guess that means the prophecy is really real." _Harry added as he absent mindedly played with his sister's hair.

"_I wonder if Godric can tell us what the prophecy meant by we will be bonded like no other?"_

"_I feel if anyone knows it will be them I wonder if they will come if asked or at a predetermined time."_ Harry and Heather's speculation was cut short when Tilly announced dinner was ready.

* * *

Sirius in dog form prowled the streets of Little Whinging. He knew Lily lived here; it was a good place to look for his godchildren.

He had hoped he would get a chance to see them before heading north but they were not there as far as he could tell. Feeling put out Sirius made his way to London he hoped he could find news and some food in Diagon Alley before heading north.

It was a long walk and Sirius could feel his legs shouting at him to stop but he was a man on a mission and nothing would stop him. Peter would die.

It was surprisingly easy to get into Diagon Alley all he had to do was wait for a magical family to go thorough, it being summer that did not take long.

He spent the next hour playing the poor neglected dog act to get food. He didn't get great food but after his time in Azkaban it was heavenly. Next he needed news it did not take long for him to snatch a discarded paper.

With a paper obtained he fled the busy Alley and found an empty derelict looking building.

There he transformed for the first time in some time he stretched his aching bones and started to read.

**Dumbledore Irresponsible or too trusting?**

This Headline made Sirius laugh. He quickly stopped one because the laugh hurt his throat and two he thought it made him sound a little manic. He started to read the article again.

**As our readers know Albus Dumbledore fought for the right to make Harry and Heather Potter wards of Hogwarts.**

**Being wards of Hogwarts it was understood that Harry and Heather would not be leaving Hogwarts. I can tell you dear readers that Dumbledore has once again lost his control over the Potter twins. Eyewitnesses have confirmed that Harry and Heather were seen in Diagon Alley unaccompanied.**

**In fact this reporter can confirm Albus Dumbledore was in a meeting at the Ministry regarding escaped convict Sirius Black.**

**I ask again if Dumbledore trusted and gave the Potters too much free reign or is he just irresponsible and not keeping a good enough eye on his wards. **

**The Question now is where are the Potters hiding and how do they keep eluding the Hogwarts Headmaster? What will the Headmaster do when he finds them? Will he find them? This reporter promises to find out.**

"So Harry and Heather do not trust Dumbledore either, how interesting but where would they be hiding. If they can hide from Dumbledore the place must be seriously warded."

Sirius was more than confused should he pursue Peter or find his Godchildren would they believe he was innocent if he did?

Sirius decided to check on Potter Manor on his way north if they were there he would try persuade them he was innocent.

It took many days to get up to Cambridge where Potter Manor was located. By the time he arrived he was feeling weak from low amounts of food and water he had managed to obtain.

The gates must have recognised his magic for they flung open making sure that the area was clear he transformed and walked up to the front door knocking hard.

Up in Fleamont Manor Tilly jumped and dropped a plate causing Heather and Harry to look at her with confusion.

"Are you alright Tilly, you never drop things?" Heather asked.

With a wave of her hand the plate was fixed and Tilly looked upon Harry and Heather.

"Tilly is being just fine but someone has managed to pass the wards at Potter Manor and is knocking on the door."

"Is it Dumbledore?" Harry asked quickly.

"No Master Harry it is not being Dumbledore the gates would not open for him since Master and Mistress are not home the gates should stay shut."

Back in Cambridge Sirius knocked once more when he got no reply he called out as best he could with his raspy voice. "Tilly."

Tilly jumped again but this time the plate was not dropped again.

"The guest at Potter house knows Tilly is the Potter house elf he is calling for Tilly. Should Tilly answer the call?"

"Dobby." Harry called.

Dobby popped into the room quickly.

"Dobby go with Tilly to Potter Manor and find out who our guest is. If they are undesirable send them away. If you cannot decide, come back and ask us." Heather ordered.

Dobby and Tilly both disapperated leaving Harry and Heather feeling nervous had they been found?

In Cambridge Sirius was just about to leave when Tilly and Dobby popped into existence.

Tilly gasped and turned to Dobby

"Dobby please be telling Master Harry and Mistress Heather Master Sirius is here."

Dobby left and Tilly looked at Sirius's matted clothes and skinny figure.

"Master Sirius has returned to Potter Manor."

"I knew you would never abandon the Potter line Tilly. Such a loyal Elf. Did I hear you send that other Elf to Harry and Heather?"

Sirius's voice was full of respect for the Elf and disbelief that he may have found his godchildren.

"Tilly is sending Dobby to the young Master and Mistress yes."

Before anything else could be said Dobby reappeared.

"Dobby is being told to transport Mr Black to the other location. Dobby is not allowed to say where incase you are being followed. You should be on the access list now please come with Dobby."

Sirius walked up to Dobby and took his hand. Dobby smiled and disappeared and reappeared in Fleamont's sitting room. Tilly had come back and stood next to the sofa looking at Sirius.

"I thought you were in Azkaban Mr Black?" Heather asked timidly.

Sirius looked round before he realised she was talking to him.

"Please it's Sirius to you two. I was in Azkaban yes for a crime I did not commit please I beg of you to believe me."

"How did you break out of Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"I am an Animagi. I can become a dog. When they brought me food I transformed and fled."

"We do not know why you were in jail so we cannot fully trust you are innocent would you tell us your story?" Heather asked cautiously

Over the next forty minutes Sirius told his tale hoping that they would trust him. Harry and Heather did not interrupt and listened when he had finished something whinin them told them he was speaking the truth.

"We believe you Sirius. We already knew you were not the secret keeper. Though we gave that information to the Ministry nothing came of it." Harry said.

Sirius looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders he moved toward the Potters and they all hugged albeit a rather awkward hug that was very short.

"Thank you. It would seem like you have a tale to tell too. Giving Dumbledore the slip like you did."

"How about you take a shower and see if any clothes in the manor fit you. When you come down we can eat and we will tell you our story." Heather said with kindness showing in her face.

"A great plan it has been too long since I had a proper shower." Dobby appeared at that moment and led Sirius up the stairs.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Heather spent almost all their time with their godfather. They told him all about life in Privet Drive and about Dumbledore's constant need to control them. As the holidays came to an end, Harry and Heather became more nervous to return. Both knew Dumbledore would not be impressed; they managed to escape again.

When asked by Sirius just how they managed to escape they recounted Priscilla's information.

"Well first we set a trap for the House Elf following us. She was the head Elf for Hogwarts and Dumbledore told her to watch us. She informed us that Dumbledore had warded Hogwarts against all Elf magic. Apparently he had to give each Hogwarts elf permission to use magic within the wards."

Sirius, by the time the twins had finished talking, was rubbing his neck lightly not for the first time since moving in with Harry and Heather.

"Can you please not swap who talks mid sentence? It's a little unnerving and i don't think my neck can take much more."

"Sorry we do it without thinking." Heather said apologetically as she led into Harry.

"Since I moved in here with you two I can't help notice just how close you two are" As Sirius said this his expression was unreadable. Harry and Heather knew this was intentional and it worried them to know how he would react if they told him the truth.

"_How much should we tell him?" _It was Heather who sent her thoughts first and Harry could feel her apprehension.

"_This man was Dad's best friend. If we can't trust him, I don't know who we can really." _Harry had hoped Sirius would not question their closeness so soon so they could discuss together what to tell him. Somehow the conversation never came up.

"I'm glad you're sitting down Sirius because we are going to tell you our biggest secret." It had been some time before Harry had responded and his seriousness had Sirius on guard.

"Me and Harry, well we're bonded. We don't know why us but we believe the bond became stronger when Harry placed himself in the way of a killing curse meant for me."

"There is more you're not telling me though?" Sirius asked looking at the pair laying together on the couch.

Harry first told Sirius what Godric had told them, what he could remember fully at least. As soon as he finished and without missing a beat Heather told Sirius what the hat had told them about their bond.

"So you have been listening to this hat and acting more intimate with each other?" Sirius looked confused but there was something else under the confusion, something neither Harry or Heather could ascertain.

For a short while no one spoke while Sirius processed the information he had heard. He stood up and just before he left the twins could see a look of something they did not like. It very much looked like disgust.

Sirius leaving like he did upset Harry and Heather; they had seen the disgust in many of the Hogwarts students but they had not expected to see it in someone they hoped would care for them.

* * *

Sirius was unsure what to think. He knew he was going to say something he would regret and left. He apparated to his ancestral home. Now he was here he remembered just how much he hated the place.

Sirius, without thinking, walked into the drawing room. He didn't at first know what had drawn him to this room until a large tapestry caught his eyes. As he looked over the many names and few scorch marks Sirius realised why the Potters relationship bothered him.

Over the next few hours, memories Sirius had suppressed flooded back to him. His mother talking about perfect pure blood matches made him feel queasy thinking about it. Over the course of hundreds of years he could see cousins marrying and families inbreeding they were all here on the tapestry. But the thought of Harry and Heather doing this was something he was struggling with. For the first time since his break out of Azkaban Sirius was desperately considering drowning his thoughts in alcohol.

Sirius found his way to the kitchen and after pouring a drink he sat at his table. For the next few minutes he sat staring at his drink. He was unsure why he didn't drink it and was not surprised his thoughts kept going back to his godchildren.

Sometime later he was woken by the sound of a shrill crack. He looked around in confusion before snapping.

"Kreacher get lost. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." To Sirius' surprise he did not hear any verbal abuse about being a blood traitor this shocked him and he looked round. Stood by his side was a small House Elf with large tennis ball green eyes.

"Master and Mistress are most sad right now and I has come to take you back. I is not wanting Master and Mistress to be sad. You may not agree but you is their godfather, you is needing to stand by them."

Sirius looked at Dobby thoroughly confused; he had never heard a House Elf speak to him this way. Before Sirius could say anything Dobby had grabbed his arm and apperated away.

Back in Fleamont manor Harry had taken Heather to bed. She seemed to be taking Sirius' leave very poorly and was struggling to calm down. Neither heard Dobby leave or come back but what they did hear was their bedroom door opening.

When Sirius saw Heather crying on the bed, Harry holding her trying to comfort her he felt a wave of guilt course through him. He moved closer to the bed but one look from Harry stopped him.

"Harry, Heather I'm sorry I walked out the way I did. I have some personal issues regarding family relationships. I have never seen siblings act like you either and I guess it shocked me. Dobby is right though, right now you need a guardian you can trust. I want to be there if you will let me. I'm not saying I will be comfortable with it right away but I will try."

Harry and Heather looked at each other. Heather nodded to Harry and then moved to hug Sirius. Sirius knowing how he had hurt her held her close silently apologising.

"I know it won't make up for my actions but I have a plan to make you feel more comfortable at Hogwarts."


	27. Third Years

Book 3 I must say I am very happy with how this story is going so far and all the support it received. as always please Review if you saw something you liked or maybe didn't i respond to all Reviews so check your Pm for my reply.

* * *

On September the first Harry and Heather called Priscilla to take them back to the school. They had not been back thirty minutes before Priscilla came with summons from the Headmaster. Choosing to get it out the way fast they headed over right away holding hands knowing it would annoy Dumbledore.

As they entered his office Dumbledore he looked at them with a look of distaste on his face. He watched them sit down in one chair. This meant Heather was in Harry's lap.

"Do you have to sit so close? I do have multiple chairs."

"We are fine as we are thank you Headmaster." They both replied at the same time. This caused Dumbledore to shake his head lightly.

"I'm afraid that that is just one more thing I find unacceptable I must say." The way he spoke suggested he had more to say and so they did not interrupt.

"Running away like you did is what we need to talk about first. I have worked hard to try and protect you since you came to Hogwarts. Making you wards of the school was not a way to control you both but keep you safe. Your blatant disregard for the rules is very troubling and exceedingly dangerous." It was clear that Dumbledore was struggling to keep his voice level; he was clearly angry.

"We do not want your protection. For Eleven years you left us in a harmful environment without checking up on us." Harry spoke effectively cutting Dumbledore off.

"You have proven even since we have come to Hogwarts that you may not be as good at protecting us as you think. First the stone then the Chamber." Heather continued with no pause for Dumbledore to speak.

"You think that just because you are well respected people should do everything you say, exactly how you want it. Get this into your head Headmaster we do not want you in charge of our care." At Harry's words Dumbledore paled. How was it that everytime he spoke to these twins they had a way of taking control of the conversation away from him.

"Harry, Heather please. I am trying to fix the mistakes I made leaving you with you aunt and uncle. I just want to keep you safe from what is ahead."

"We know what is ahead and we think that you are not going to be helping us with this. You tell us nothing and expect our compliance." Heather replied her tone of voice louder now her anger was brewing. Dumbledore moved further away from the pair before him. Heather's anger was now manifesting into golden sparks and they were lashing out in random directions. Harry grabbed Heather's hand and the sparks died away.

"If you're done Headmaster, my sister is quite distressed and I want to get her away from you. If it is not school related we would appreciate you staying out of our business." With this and before Dumbledore could react Harry left leading his sister away.

"I warn you Dumbledore you will not like what happens if you keep trying to control our lives. We are not pawns for you to play with no matter how much you seem to forget it." With her last words she let her anger flair once more.

Back in their room Heather's anger was still bubbling. Harry, not really sure how to calm her, led her to the bathroom. Together they shared a nice long bath.

* * *

Sirius Black apperated north not long after the twins left Fleamont. He waited by the Whomping Willow for the sign Dumbledore was distracted. The sign came much faster than he had expected. He could only assume Dumbledore had summoned his godchildren.

Not wasting a moment, Sirius dashed up to the seventh floor. When he found the tapestry he was looking for he paced three times. There where the wall had been now stood a large Oak door. Sirius sighed gently and entered the room.

The room had once been a simple replica of the Gryffindor common room and the base of operations for the Marauders. Now the room resembled a small one bedroom flat. The sitting room is rather ordinary. There were two sofas and a couple of arm chairs, bookcases stood in one corner. On the opposite side was a small kitchen equipped with a cooker and a fridge freezer.

There was a door leading off of the main room that led to his new bedroom and off of that room was an En suite bathroom fully equipped for the long stay ahead. Priscilla who had followed Sirius to his new quarters promised to bring him anything he needed then she left.

It was much later than Sirius expected before Harry and Heather entered. Even though Heather had calmed down significantly Sirius could see something was off. As they sat down opposite Sirius he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't go there Pads. Dumbledore." Harry said, squeezing Heather's hand.

"Well you will be happy to know the room did not disappoint." He stood and walked over to one of his bookcases and smiled back at the twins. Sirius pushed the bookcase lightly and it slid back and out of the way revealing a large room.

The room had several training dummies around the edge. Also around the edge was an array of swords on racks. Sitting in the centre of the room was a professional looking dueling platform. Whatever anger Heather had left evaperated seeing this great room.

"Yep this room still knows how to come through." Sirius laughed seeing Harry and Heather's reaction.

"It's great Padfoot." Heather said walking onto the platform.

"Are you sure it is wise to be hiding from Dumbledore in his own school?" Harry asked not for the first time since Sirius mentioned his plan.

"It could be hard for me to train you since I do not have a wand but I promise to do what I can. If only I could get my hands on a wand."

"Wands can change allegiance if forcefully taken right?" Sirius looked at Heather slightly confused.

"It has been said to happen yes but I can't just go out and overpower a wizard."

"Actually I have a plan for that but you cannot let your true identity be known or you could be in a lot of trouble when we eventually clear your name." As Heather spoke she and Harry could feel Sirius' mischievous side and see it in his eyes.

That night while most of the castle slept Sirius snuck out of the hidden room. His destination was the dungeons. It was pretty easy to find his target and before Snape knew what was happening he was knocked to his feet by a small bear sized dog.

The dog snapped its fangs at Snapes neck and disappeared. Snape was shocked and terrified. Snape rushed to the Headmaster office and told him about the attack. Dumbledore quickly called the staff to search the castle.

Sirius was back in his own room hidden and secure. He knew he would have to lay even lower than before after such a brazen and riskey attack but now he had Snape's wand and it felt good to have taken it from him. He quickly went into the practise room and started practising spells. The wand was not as strong as his own wand but it worked well and would be more than good enough until he could buy a new one.

* * *

Over the next few days school started to get back into the swing of things. One of the first things that Harry and Heather noticed was Ron was exceedingly jealous anytime Ginny was invited to hang out with them. The twins were not the only ones becoming angry at his jealous streak Hermione was becoming frustrated too.

At first Harry and Heather tried very hard to keep Ron happy without alienating Ginny but after the first week this looked next to impossible. After the first week of lessons things came to a head in the common room.

Ginny had woken from a pretty bad recurring nightmare and in her distressed state forgot that Harry and Heather had their own room. When Ginny went into the boys dorm to speak with Heather, Ron became very defencive.

"Ginny what the hell are you doing in the boys dorm get out."

"I was looking for Heather, not that it has anything to do with you." Ginny snapped quite flustered that she had forgotten and was annoyed at her brother's behaviour.

"Why would Harry be in here? They sleep upstairs. Why are you trying to speak with Heather at this time of night?" Ron's jealousy spiking pretty bad made his question sound very intrusive.

"You know it is none of your business Ronald." With these words Ginny left and headed up the stairs. When she arrived she found the door locked. As she began to wonder if it was okay to knock Ginny felt a warmth envelop her and she knew the door would open if she tried again.

Ginny walked into the sitting area and sat down on one of the couches. She wondered if Harry and Heather were still up but it seemed unlikely since it was very early morning. As she sat alone, her memories haunting her, she hugged her knees close fighting back tears.

"Is young miss Ginny wanting company?" Ginny jumped up from her seat and looked for the source of the voice.

"Tilly I did not expect to see you here. I'm sorry for just walking in." Tilly just smiled and indicated Ginny sat back down.

"Tilly was brought by House Elf Priscilla so I can be serving the young Master and Mistress. The wards stop me apparating but I can still be helping here. The young miss is still having nightmares?"

"They never stop. It is so hard to get a good night's sleep these days." Ginny resumed her position hugging her legs and silent tears fell. Tilly patted her arm gently before going into the master bedroom. She returned some few minutes later with Heather.

The next day Ron was furious to find out Ginny had slept in the Potter's room. He claimed it was not appropriate and she needed to stop stealing his Harry and Heather refused to stop being Ginny's friend Ron dragged Harry to one side of the common room.

"You need to choose Harry. You are supposed to be my friend yet you spend more time with my sister than me. If you're not with Ginny you're off doing Merlin knows what with your sister. Are you going to tell me what's going on with you both?"

"Forgetting Ginny a second. What are you implying Ron? You think you can tell me who to be friends with and then demand details about our relationship?" Harry who was not happy with Ron about the Ginny remark was now furious about him noseying into his relationship. Harry and Heather had decided that for now they would keep their love a secret.

"I think you know exactly what I am implying. You and Heather, you act like you're in a relationship, not siblings and I don't want Ginny around that weirdness." This conversation was not going how Ron planned. He could see Harry getting mad and he was struggling to stay calm himself.

"You know what Ron since you got back you have been nothing but a git. If you think we are so weird you can piss off. So we're clear Ginny is our friend so you don't get to tell us to back off."

Ron, not happy at the way he was dismissed, grabbed Harry's arm. In no mood to continue the argument Harry pulled his arm free and let his magic spike. Ron, who had not seen this ability, cowered under the intense power Harry was releasing.

Harry's mood did not improve when he arrived in double potions that day. Snape, who must have sensed a rift in the two's friendship, paired them up to brew their potion. The only upside was Ron seemed thoroughly confused with Harry's brewing. Ron's confusion was only rivaled by Snape's continued anger at Harry's success.

Harry was not surprised that Snape had a new wand. As Harry handed his potion to the front Snape sniggered and dropped the vial. Annoyed Harry went to fill another only to have Snape follow him and vanish his potion. Ron looked furious as did many Gryffindors. Snape just sniggered commenting they would receive no points.

After they left the classroom Ron was so furious he punched Harry in the face and shouted loudly he hated Harry for messing things up. Ron did not see the spell coming but he sure felt it. By the time Ron realised what had happened he had boils forming on his face. This wouldn't be so bad but they grew fast and burst quickly making his face look green from the puss. Hermione scolded Heather lightly before taking Ron to the Hospital Wing. She could be heard telling Ron he was stupid to harm Harry while Heather was around and he had to agree.

After sneaking up to their sitting and sharing some intimate kisses Harry and Heather snuck out under their invisibility cloak to share dinner with Sirius. The twins knew they could not see Sirius all the time but after the day they had they could not resist. Sirius, himself looked very happy to have human company.

After a nice lasagne and salad they spent the rest of the night with Sirius filling him in on the castle's comings and goings. It was then that a thought occurred to Heather.

"Pads how long do magical rats live?" Sirius' eyes shot up the true meaning of Heather's question not missed.

"Well average would be 4 years but some have lived as long as six. What makes you ask?"

"I'm not sure right now but Ron said he got his rat from Percy. I just had this odd feeling looking at Ron's rat when he returned to the Castle."

"Now I think about it, Ron's rat is missing a finger. He showed me on the train his first year. After hearing your memories of the night Peter disappeared it seems fishy." Sirius frowned at the pair before answering.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you talking like that. Do you do that in public? Wait now's not the time. You said Ron has a Rat that has a finger missing?"

"Yes he does." They answered at the same time flashing Sirius a cheeky smile.

"Can you get me into the tower?"

"Not without risking you being caught no." Harry said a sad look on his face.

"But Dad's invisibility cloak means we may be able to steal the rat and bring it here instead."

Harry looked at Heather and kissed her lightly causing Sirius to look away. He was trying to be supportive but it was hard for him.

"We aren't friends with Ron right now but it shouldn't be too hard to steal the rat." Harry smiled and after Harry stopped making lovey eyes at Heather, Sirius too smiled. He looked like hope was in his eyes for a moment, it was a look that became him.

* * *

Beta read by my great reader 30KEWNE be sure to show your support in the comments for his great work.


	28. Blood Wards and Reunions

This update took some time i have been feeling under the weather and been taking care of the family i will update when i can but if its not fast please be patient.

* * *

As it turned out stealing the rat would be much harder than either of them had anticipated. This was not because they did not have the opportunity it was because the rat had gone missing. Ron insisted to anyone that would listen it was because Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had eaten him.

Hermione was hurt by this and her relationship with Ron became very strained; neither wanted to be around the other. This meant that Hermione was spending more and more time with Ginny, Harry and Heather. This was good for the twins because Hermione was great with homework help. It was also great for Ginny who could really do with more friends at school.

When Sirius found out Peter had escaped them he was very angry. The twins thought he may become unhinged again but were thankful that he retained his calm demeanour even if it was tainted with sadness.

Later that night Sirius got a strange look on his face. Without telling either Harry or Heather what his string of thought was he went over to the bookcase and started looking for a book. When he came back empty handed he sighed and a thoughtful look came across his face. Harry and Heather jumped slightly as a marble plinth rose from the ground alone book lay on top of it causing Sirius to smile and pick it up.

"You going to tell us what this is about Sirius? You're acting a little strange right now." As Heather said this he seemed to remember they were in the room.

"I just realised something that does not make sense." Harry and Heather looked at Sirius expectantly eyes raised waiting for him to continue.

"Albus, he said that he placed you with the Dursleys because they were your only family and in doing so he would be able to enact blood wards to protect you. But from what I can tell. You theoretically could have been placed anywhere as long as Heather was with you. She is of your blood and as long as you lived together I see no reason the wards would not work."

"So you don't think that we needed to be sent to the Dursleys at all?" It was Harry who spoke but Sirius knew both of his Godchildren were thinking the same thing.

"Well until I finish this book I won't know for sure. I think it is unlikely but there may be some rule that made it not possible." Even as Sirius spoke the doubt was clear in his voice.

"Just another reason for us to dislike the old man. I'm so fed up with him."

The mood in the room dropped significantly at Heather's words. Harry held her close and for a few a while there was silence. Sirius started to read leaving the twins to comfort each other in peace. About a half hour later Sirius looked up from his book smiling at the two. After reminding them that they looked so much like their parents he sent them to bed promising to let them know when he had finished the book.

With lessons now in full swing finding Peter was almost forgotten about. If the twins saw a rat scurry they would pay close attention to its feet but they never found the one they wanted.

Quickly becoming the most favorite Professor in school was Remus Lupin, the new DaDa teacher. This made Harry and Heather vey happy. After lessons they would talk to Remus taking time to get to know the man.

What they learnt was Remus was quite a closed off man. His friend's betrayal had cut him deeply and during conversations it showed. They also learnt that he had shut down any attempt at a relationship. His Lycanthrope seemed to be controlling every aspect of the man's life and it saddened the pair greatly.

After a few conversations with Sirius and several more with Lupin, Harry and Heather really wanted to tell Remus the truth. Sirius was sure that Remus would struggle to believe it on word alone. So one night after their lessons they sent Hedwig to Gringotts and requested a copy of the will they could give to Remus.

Gringotts were as efficient as ever. Only two days passed before an owl arrived with Gringotts reply. Their letter was simple and short. It requested that the siblings place a drop of blood on the second sheet of parchment to prove who they were and send it back. With that done the Goblins would be happy to accept their request.

Harry and Heather had not thought about how they would handle security and were very impressed at the level of care they were showing with their secrets.

Harry and Heather were starting to realise that third year was going to be much harder than the previous two years. Arithmancy was particularly difficult for the two. It involved a lot of intricate mathematics and even more understanding of how magic works.

Ancient Runes was also hard but not in the same sense. It was essentially learning a new language, one composed of symbols that needed to be deciphered. This lesson was fast becoming one of their favorites; they learnt that it was a vital lesson for security and privacy runes.

Care of Magical Creatures was a big shock. They had learnt that Hagrid would be taking over as Professor of that class. Their first lesson had really upset Hagrids confidence however.

The lesson started off well Hagrid introduced them to several Hippogriffs they had at the school. Harry and Heather wanting to support Hagrid were the only ones who did not back off when Hagrid tried to get the students to introduce themselves to the Hippogriffs.

Harry was introduced to a white bodied named Buckbeak while Heathers was darker in colour and called Chestnut. Both Harry and Heather did really well and were taken for a quick flight around the Hogwarts grounds. When they landed Hagrid asked the rest of the class to introduce themselves to the Hippogriffs.

Things were going really well and so Harry and Heather went to congratulate Hagrid on his lesson. Their talk was interrupted by Malfoy being rude to Buckbeak. Buckbeak being a Hippogriff was easily offended and rose ready to attack.

Harry, without thinking, ran forward and shouted Buckbeak to stop. While in mid motion Buckbeak stopped and lowered his head looking sad. Harry moved closer and petted the Creatures neck and tried to cheer it up. Malfoy had fallen to the ground and he looked scared, his face was much whiter than normal and for the rest of the lesson he was silent.

Hagrids confidence certainly took a knock after that lesson; he was now showing much less enthusiasm in his lessons and no matter what anyone said he would not bring anything remotely dangerous into the class.

Two days later the will from Gringotts arrived. Harry and Heather quickly penned a letter to Lupin and rushed to the owlery before classes started. The letter was a simple request to have dinner in Lupin's room at his earliest convenience and that it was important.

When the two entered the Defence class that late afternoon Lupin gave them an inquisitive look hoping to work out what they would want to talk about. Once he realised he would not get an answer he started his lesson which was on a Dark Creature known as a Red Cap. A Red Cap was a Dwarf like creature that attacked lost Muggles or Witches.

Once the lesson was nearing an end Lupin handed back homework that he had graded. Harry and Heather were happy to see they both had received an O on the work they had done. On top of Harry's homework was a letter that simply read "i'm free tonight I would love to have dinner."

On the way out Harry told Lupin to meet Harry and Heather by the Fat Lady at dinner time and they would bring him to their room. Lupin, who had heard rumours that the two slept together, was surprised to hear that they had their own room. Choosing to store this information away for later he nodded and sent them away saying he would be up shortly.

Back in their private quarters Harry called Priscilla and informed her that they would be eating in their room today with their guest Remus. Priscilla bowed and said she would bring it once she knew they were all gathered.

At five thirty they waited by the portrait for Lupin. Hermione had asked many questions about why they would not be eating with the rest of them. Ginny thankfully dragged her away telling her that it wasn't their place to ask.

Lupin arrived shortly after the twins and he smiled at them both. They led him into their room and he was surprised to see how much space they had. As Heather gave him a tour Harry got the will from his bag and settled onto the couch ready for a hard conversation.

Heather sat next to Harry making sure not to sit too close. Lupin didn't need to know just how close they were just now. Lupin sat quietly and waited for one of the Potters to speak first; he had a sense that what they had to talk about would be hard for them.

"Professor or rather Remus if we may? We would like to share some information with you that may be hard to accept at first."

Remus looked between Harry and Heather and nodded his head slightly indicating they should continue. Harry took over where Heather had left off.

"We know about your time at school. How you were close with our parents, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black." Harry paused here and without missing a beat Heather took over.

"You are probably like many people under the impression Sirius was our parents secret keeper."

At these words Remus paled and became visibly uncomfortable it looked like it was taking a lot of effort not to interrupt the two.

"Well we found out that Sirius persuaded Dad to change the keeper to Pettigrew. He reasoned that he would not be targeted by Voldemort for the information." Remus' face showed a flicker of hope before it faded just as fast. It wasn't that he did not believe Harry but he was struggling with this information.

"I think before you answer you should see this." At these words Harry slid over the will copy. Remus took some time to read the will once he had read it twice he placed it on the table.

"This has been verified by the Goblins as true?"

"Yes, we sent a letter to Gringotts asking for the copy earlier this week; they were happy to send it to us." As Heather confirmed this Remus looked like he was close to tears. He excused himself to the bathroom to recompose himself.

While Remus was gone Harry and Heather shared a quick hug and kiss. The kiss like many they shared was short and sent a jolt of emotion running through them. Harry and Heather found it harder and harder not to deepen their kisses as they spent all their time together. Neither wanting to rush anything had always made sure to cut their kisses short when they felt heated.

When Remus returned Harry called Priscilla to serve the food. Over dinner Harry and Heather filled Remus in about Sirius and how he had found them. They left out the location of Fleamont Manor for their own safety but told him pretty much everything else including the fact that Sirius was in the castle and so was Peter.

The meal was rather emotional with Remus telling stories about James, Lily and Sirius. Sirius had told them many stories during the holiday but it was great to hear more from a different perspective. Remus promised to keep an eye out for Peter and he informed them he would speak to Sirius the next day.

When he saw Harry and Heather's look of panic he promised to go under a Delusionment charm. This sparked a flurry of questions about that charm. It fascinated them that there were other ways to be invisible. Both believed that learning this spell would be really useful if they could not get to their cloak.

Remus agreed to try and teach them the spell but not until after the full moon. He also warned them not to be disappointed if they could not do it since it was a Fifth year spell. Both promised to give it their all but not get sad if they could not do it.

Before any of the three realised it the night had slipped away from them. They were startled out of talk by Ginny walking into the room. She looked embarrassed at interrupting and made to walk back out but Heather pulled her into a free chair telling her not to leave.

"Ginny, meet our pseudo Uncle Remus. We had him over to discuss Sirius." As Heather sasid this Ginny smiled and sat down.

"Ginny stays with us a few nights a week. She had a pretty bad first year and it's left her with some trauma being here helps her." Lupin figured there was more to this tale but he knew better than to ask. He gave Ginny a smile and rose to leave.

"It's pretty late, how about I leave you to sleep or maybe do some homework first."

Harry and Heather hugged Remus a little awkwardly before telling him he should stop by again soon to which he readily agreed.

It was mid week before Harry and Heather heard anything from Sirius. Heather had lent Sirius Newton her own owl and at breakfast Newton gave them a letter asking for them that night. Harry and Heather replied with an affirmative and sent Newton back to Sirius.

Care of Magical Creatures was fast becoming a lesson Harry and Heather did not want to attend. As much as they liked Hagrid they felt the lessons were uninformative and lacked information they would need to pass exams.

With the lesson over Harry and Heather dumped their bags in their room and grabbed their cloak. It was not much longer before they entered the Room of Requirement. Sirius hugged them enthusiastically he greatly missed the company of others.

After he had been caught up on their week and the twins had been caught up in Sirius and Remus' friendship, Sirius gave them a look of mild annoyance.

"So I have finally finished that god awful book, it was a very dull read. As far as I have read there was no reason the blood wards could not have been erected wherever Heather was. I would very much like to ask Dumbledore why he did not know this and if he did why he insisted on you staying with that awful woman Petunia."

Harry and Heather sighed. They had been expecting this since Sirius first brought it up last week. Sirius looked like he would very much like to go and kill Dumbledore but since he had found the twins he was working hard on his anger.

"So where do we go from here?" Heather asked, squeezing Harry's hand to calm him down.

"Unfortunately until we find the rat or Amelia gets me cleared there is very little I can do. What I recommend for you two is you try and keep Albus on your good side. He will not give you any information if you're avoiding him. I think it is time to play nice and see what information we can get."

"You cannot be serious. After all he has done he is lucky we are not hexing him into oblivion." As Harry spoke up Heather gave him a look that told him not to flip out. He nodded knowing it would make it harder for Heather to stay calm if he did himself.

"Pup I understand why you are upset but information is key and right now we are running low on that resource. Albus is the best source of information no matter how foolish he has been with it."

"As much as I hate the idea I think this plan has merit, Harry." Harry slumped into Heather's side knowing that if she agreed it would be hard to change her mind. Heather responded by kissing him lightly and apologising mentally.

Over the next hour Harry and Heather wrote and rewrote a letter they could send to Dumbledore. They wanted to get him on their side without giving him anything they knew he would use to keep them in Hogwarts.

**To Professor Dumbledore**

**Me and Heather would like to express our apologies to you for our actions over the summer. After taking time to think about our actions we see now we must have caused much worry. While we are not inclined to give up our home location we promise not to sneak off and listen to you more.**

**As a show of our respect we would like to ask you if you would consider resuming our lessons. We both know our part in what is to come and we think that with your help we have a much better chance at success. **

**Sincerely Harry and Heather Potter.**

Harry and Heather felt quite angry to be having to write a letter like this but they knew claiming Dumbledore was right would earn them more points than accusing him further. After they finished the letter they gave it to Newton who was on a perch in the room.

Once they were finished Harry and Heather excused themselves wanting nothing more than to be alone. When they arrived in their room they took a relaxing bath together before heading to bed some of the anger seeped away.

* * *

As always beta read by the awesome 30KEWNE


	29. Update Please Read

Hi there just a small update for you all.

The beta reading for the Chosen Pair is now complete and the chapters uploaded to the server thank you everyone that is Following and for adding the story to your favourites.  
If you are waiting on new content and have time why not re read all the old content you may notice minor changes and will see a definite improvement in the Fic.

Thanks go out to 30KEWNE for all the time we spent making these changes i can promise it was not fast work but we are both proud of the changes.

You will have no doubt just been spammed in your emails this is due to an error on my end that placed certain chapters in the wrong place and for another chapter to be gone completely. I take full credit and have fixed this issue. Sorry to those who read book one and were confused by my mistakes.

Secondly my mental health has taken a dip for the worse and thus my writing has taken a major step back in my life at this time while i cannot seem to find motivation to write. Please know i have no intention of abandoning any of my fics and once i have my health under control new chapters will be wrote i'm sorry for the delay but i feel that to force myself to write would make the fic worse and i do not wish to affect the integrity of the fic which thus far i really enjoy writing.

RoyaleGaming


End file.
